Need You Baby, Like I Breathe You, Baby
by NEmisonian
Summary: So this is what happens between Emily and Alison after 5x12. It's not an AU but since we don't know what's gonna happen in season 5B, it might get different eventually. This story involves a Love Triangle with Paige, you'll notice in the first chapter ! But don't worry you pretty little emisonians, this is an Emison story ;). You might also get some M rated scenes as well !
1. Chapter 1

**_Emily's POV_**

It's been almost a month since Mona died. Emily and her friends are still hurt by that incident, they're wondering whether it really is somehow their fault like A said, or like Alison said... Emily doesn't know what to think. She seemed pretty convinced to her friends that Alison really was A, but the truth is, she's not really believing it. She wants to believe it, because things would be so much easier to blame everything on Ali, because she would finally start hating the blonde, because maybe, just maybe she'll get sick of being hurt by the blonde this time and just give up on her for real. But she can't. She can't believe that Alison is A, because she remembers how the blonde was looking at her the night when they kissed. She remembers the feeling of Alison's lips against hers. She remembers Alison's gentle touch everywhere on her body, the way she seemed hesitant, like she didn't want to push the brunette into doing anything she didn't want to do and that was new to Emily. Alison never seemed so nervous around Emily like she did that night and that made the swimmer's heart race.

Emily wishes she could forget that she knew Alison that way. She wishes she could only think about the fact that she knows **Paige**, her girlfriend, that way. But she can't, even though Alison might be A, might be the one that's been torturing her and her friends for the past 2 years and a half, she just can't forget either way. And she hates herself for it, hates that she's so naive when it comes to the former Queen B of Rosewood High. But at least, she's pretending to hate her, which she does pretty well since Alison herself is now convinced that the brunette hates her, or at least that's what Emily thinks.

She was too deep into her thoughts and her phone ringtone snapped her out of them. She looked at her phone and saw Paige's name calling. "Hey Paige !" she answered.

"Hi Em ! So i'll be there in like 2 minutes, i'll be waiting in the car"

"Yeah i'll be there ! See you in a minute"

Emily looks at herself in the mirror, making sure she looks okay, grabs her purse, puts her phone inside of it and makes her way to the front door. When she's outside, she waits about 15 seconds until she sees Paige's car, waiting for her. Emily sighs, and thinks to herself that she needs to have a good time tonight.

"I missed you, Em", says the other brunette as soon as Emily sits in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, i missed you, too"

"Emily... Have you talked to.. you know... Ali lately ?"

"No... why are you asking me that ?", Emily said, not wanting to talk about the blonde, especially not with Paige.

"Well i don't know Em. You seem distracted sometimes and I was just thinking maybe it had something to do with..."

"With Mona. It has to do with Mona. Hanna is really hurting and I can't stop thinking about it", Emily cuts.

"I'm really sorry, Em. I didn't mean to remind you. I'm just worried about you.."

Emily appreciates when people are here for her and while Paige has done that alot with her, she really is grateful to her. But christmas is in two days and she really wants to enjoy it this year and she knows that this isn't gonna happen if they keep talking about Mona, or... Alison.

"Don't worry Paige, it's okay. Let's just forget about it for just a minute and at least try to enjoy holidays. Shall we ?"

"Of course, babe. In fact, I actually planned something for tonight"

Emily had no idea what was Paige up to when she called her this morning asking her to go out tonight. She didn't hesitate to say yes, after all, isn't that what she's supposed to do on holidays ? Going out with her girlfriend ?

* * *

The two brunettes had dinner at the grille first, they talked about nothing and everything, and now they're at Paige's place.

"Where are your parents ?"

"They're spending some alone time before we all celebrate Christmas together", Paige answers, her lips forming a little smirk

Emily kind of knew what was going on in Paige's mind. She understood, though, because since the two of them got back together, they didn't really get things physical except for kissing. As Paige took Emily's hand and dragged her to her room, Emily was now certain of what was in her girlfriend's mind.

But she haven't had her hands on anyone's bare skin since the night at Alison's, and she hates that she's thinking about the blonde. She shouldn't, she's with her girlfriend right now and she should be only with her, not with anyone else. At least she should try to enjoy what was about to happen.

As soon as they get in Paige's room, the current swimmer leads the former swimmer into the bed. They both sit, looking at each others. Emily is observing Paige, the girl that always has been here, by her side no matter what. And she suddenly feels guilty, guilty of choosing Maya over her years ago, guilty of breaking up with her for Alison. She wonders how is the brunette still here, after everything that happened ? And then she realized that she was willing to forgive Alison when she got back, even though she broke her heart into millions of pieces. The answer was simple, it was love.

Was she thinking that she loved Alison ? No, no way she thought. She's here with Paige, only Paige.

Paige leaned towards Emily, slowly. Emily closed her eyes, and leaned as well. Their lips met into a chaste kiss at first, Paige's hand behind Emily's neck and the tan girl's hands both on her girlfriends shoulders. The kiss deepened, Paige's tongue dived into Emily's mouth and dancing with the darker skinned's tongue. The current swimmer's hands found Emily's blouse buttons, unbuttoning them one by one, and then taking the blouse completely off the brunette. Paige's hands trailing Emily's almost naked upper body, from her shoulders, to her chest, and then grabbing each side of Emily's waist.

Emily was okay with Paige taking control of the situation. She needed someone to take her away from her thought. She couldn't do that by herself so she was glad that Paige was taking the lead. Her girlfriend was starting to straddle her, then Emily found herself laying on her back with Paige straddling her, leaving gentle kisses everywhere on her revealed skin.

"I missed you, I missed this, Emily", suddenly said the current swimmer while pulling away from Emily's skin to look right into her eyes.

"Yeah, me too", Emily answers slowly.

"Are you sure you want to do this ?", Paige asks carefully.

"Why not ? It's not like it's our first time or anything"

"I know, but it's been a while. And I wanna make sure that you really want it"

"I do, I do want it, Paige."

* * *

Emily wakes up in the middle of the night, in an unfamiliar bed. She looks around and immediately recognizes Paige's room. She looks besides her and finds her girlfriend, naked. She then remembers how she ended up sleeping in Paige's bed. She remembers Paige taking all her clothes off of her, her hands everywhere on her body, her lips kissing every inch of her body and herself completely lost in her thoughts. She did want it, she wanted to have sex with Paige, she wanted to feel something, she wanted to be pleasured and so she could forget all the shit that's been happening.

She's startled by Paige turning her over to face her.

"Are you okay baby ? It's only 5 in the morning"

"Yes, I am. But we slept kinda early. I can't really get some sleep"

"Okay, let's not sleep then ! Do you want me to make some breakfast ?", Paige asks gently

"I'm not really hungry"

"Emily... What's wrong ?"

"Nothing !", Emily snaps. "Why are you always insinuating that something is wrong ?"

"Because i know you Em, and I can tell something is off with you ! I'm not gonna keep on pretending that everything is okay."

Emily doesn't want to have this conversation, so she sits up, looking for her clothes.

"Emily ! Don't walk away, please..."

"I'm sorry Paige, but I told you last night that I just wanna have a good time for a minute. Why can't you let that happen ?", Emily yells. She doesn't know herself what exactly is going on with her (or she doesn't want to admit what is going on to herself), how could she talk about it with Paige ?

"But Em, I'm your girlfriend. Why do you act like I don't even know you ? You should be able to tell me anything !"

Emily remains silent. She takes her panties and her bra, putting them on. She notices her leggings on the edge of the bed, so she puts them on as well while Paige is sitting up, covering her breasts with the sheets.

"Look Em...", Paige sigh, "I know that this is about Alison. I know that you're still angry because Alison turned out to be someone completely different than who you thought she actually was. And it's okay, Em. I understand, you can talk to me about it..."

Emily rolled her eyes, still looking for her last piece of clothing.

"I dont know that yet", She says, not looking at Paige.

"What do you mean ?"

"Nothing. I'm... I'm just not really sure what's happening. I haven't even talked to Ali for weeks now. I-I feel like things are... unclear", Emily says, stuttering a little.

"Well it seemed pretty clear to me when your friends basically outed her as A !" Paige snaps.

"We don't know that, Paige ! Mona thought so but it doesn't mean it's true. I'm not saying that Ali is innocent, i'm just saying that things are unclear because I can't even find how is it possible that Ali would fake her own death for just... Nothing ! She saved my life, twice ! it just doesn't make any sense now that i actually think about it", Emily says rapidly and nervously.

"You really can't see any bad in her, can you ?", Paige sighs like she's exhausted

"Look, Paige... Don't worry about it, okay ? I'm careful. You dont need to worry, just focus on enjoying holidays.", Emily says slowly while finally putting her blouse on.

Emily walks towards Paige, pecks her on the lips, and walks her way to the door.

"Where are you going, Em ?"

"I need to talk to Ali."

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it ! Please leave me a review and so i would know if I should update it or not ! I'm sorryyyy if you hate that Paige is involved, but what can we do ? She is involved ! Don't worry, i won't disappoint you if I update it. Like I said in the summary, THIS IS AN EMISON STORY ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided that I'm going to keep updating this story since I got a few responses an hour after I published it. BTW please guys try to review it I really want to know what you think. This is actually my first fanfic, and I enjoyed starting it since college is seriously pissing me off, I kinda need to do something other than studying when I'm alone ! **

**Soooo I hope you didn't mind the Paily scene, I actually made it quite implicit because I didn't want to piss you guys off LOL.**

**Oh and also, if you'd like to talk to me directly about this story, you can find me on twitter, my username is NathEmisonian !**

**Here we go, enough with me blah blah-ying ;)**

* * *

**_Emily's POV_**

Here she is, standing in Alison's porch. She's not sure coming here was a good idea, but she needs to confront Alison because she can't spend a happy Christmas unless she gets things clear with the blonde. So she does it. She rings the door bell, not caring that it's only 6 in the morning. Emily knows that Kenneth works very early so she knows that he's not home. She's practicing what she was about to say in the mean time. She was kind of nervous, because she haven't talked to Alison since Thanksgiving and she didn't really know how she's supposed to confront her. She decides that she will just say whatever she wants to say and get everything off her chest. She can't pretend like she doesn't care anymore, because she wants to know if Alison ever cared about her. She wants to know if Alison really is A, or was it just all a misunderstanding ?

She realized that no one was answering the door. She guessed that Alison was sleeping, so she rang the doorbell 10 times in a row to wake the blonde up. After 10 seconds, the door opens, and Alison is so sleepy that she doesn't even look into the window, she's just standing there brushing her eyes with her hands.

"E-Emily ?!", Alison practically screams, widening her eyes

"We need to talk", Emily says with a monotone voice

Emily was wondering why Alison seemed so freaked out by her sight. After a moment of staring contest, she finally speaks.

"Can I come in ?", she says, with the same monotone voice.

"Look, I've had enough police interrogation. I really don't need yours right now so if you're here to try to prove that I'm A, then you can just go.", Alison answers, with a voice that seemed so unemotional to Emily.

Emily looks at Alison for a moment, her face seemed so different now. She used to look so vulnerable, so needy when she first got back. But now, Emily couldn't tell what Alison was feeling anymore and that's partly why she was so confused.

"No, I mean.. yeah.. but Alison.. W-Why aren't you denying it ? Why aren't you trying to deny that... that you're A ?", Emily asks, stuttering.

Alison chuckles, or at least pretends to.

"So that's what you're waiting for ? You want me to beg you to believe me Emily ?"

Alison started to look so irritated, like she was so pissed off and Emily could see Alison finally letting out her old colours, or maybe her real ones...

"I... No ! It's not that... but.."

"But what Emily ? What ? No, I am no going to try to prove anything to you. Because there is no point of doing so. I thought you were by my side, I trusted you out of all people Em !"

"Bullshit Ali ! You may have trusted me out of the four of us, but not out of everyone ! How many people were helping you when I didn't even know you were alive ?", Emily shouted.

"Emily... don't shout. Just.. Come in"

* * *

She sits on the couch, still wondering if coming here was a good idea. Alison still haven't answered her question and the brunette thought maybe her former best friend was back on avoiding telling the truth, and that thought seriously pissed Emily off. Even though she knew she shouldn't expect Alison to turn out to be the trustful, misunderstood victim that she always kind of secretly thought she was, she still wanted to, and that pissed her off even more.

"You're still wearing yesterday's clothes."

"How do you even know that, Ali ?", Emily asks, but it sounds more of a statement than an actual question.

"I did see you at school"

The blonde walks towards Emily, looking down at the sitting brunette, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Did you even sleep at all ?", Alison adds.

"I have, and stop trying to change the topic", the brunette says, staring at the wall.

"I'm not trying to change the topic. But I thought you understood me, Em. I thought you knew that I was trying to keep you safe by not being around you. Asking for your help would have put you in danger and that was the last thing i wanted.", the blue eyed beauty says, sounding softer than earlier.

"Put me in danger from who, Ali ? Yourself ?", Emily asks the blonde, finally looking at her.

"Yes Em. That is so correct. I saved your life because I was going to kill you. I disappeared because I was scared of my own threats. I was on the run because I was running away from myself. I was didn't want to come back here because I was afraid I might find myself. That makes so much sense. Congrats Emily, you finally figured it out !", Alison shouts sarcastically, anger revealing from her words.

Emily drops her gaze to the floor, her hands now rubbing her face. She kind of believes the blonde. Not because she's naive, or stupid, or caught up in her emotions, but rather because Alison told her exactly what she was thinking herself, she already knew that all of the events she and her friends went through wouldn't make sense if Alison was A. She knew it, really, but nothing made sense anymore. To her, it was like at this point, anything could happen, and the fact that Alison is constantly lying since she got back confuses her. She doesn't know what makes sense anymore, and her friends were so convinced that Alison is A and that wasn't really helping her thinking the opposite.

"I... I know, Ali. I know that this doesn't even make sense... B-But I'm just lost ! I don't understand, I dont understand anything at all ! And now with Mona's death...", Emily stutters, but is cut by Alison.

"Oh, let me guess. I also killed her, right ? Because you know, I would've waited until you guys know that "I'm A" to actually do it while i could've done it already years ago."

Alison looks so angry. Emily could've sworn she saw fire in her eyes. It was the first time Emily saw Alison that angry, and the brunette could see the hurt in the blonde's eyes. It takes her just a sight of these sad blue eyes to feel completely destroyed. She wasn't exactly sure that she could trust Alison, but she wants to hold her in her arms, tell her that everything is okay, tell her that she believes her but she can't. She has to be stronger and smarter than that.

"Alison... Please don't make it hard on me. You know exactly why I'm putting my walls up.", Emily says sounding almost completely broken.

Alison looks down at the brunettes, and kneels to her to face her. She's now looking straight into the brunette's eyes and Emily feels her heart race at the blonde's gaze.

"Yeah, Em. I know. Because I already hurt you before. I already did that, right ?", the blonde whispers almost too softly.

Emily watches Alison as she speaks and she can feel her eyes starting to warm up. But she can't cry, and she won't cry. Not when she's much stronger, not after everything that she's been through. She feels Alison leaning closer to her, placing her hands on her thighs, her face now only inches away.

"But... I never intended to. I was confused, I didn't know what I was supposed to do with theses feelings... And I was hurt, too. I was hurt because I couldn't act on what I was feeling. I wasn't even realizing what was going on...", Alison adds, just as softly.

Emily can't help it. Alison's words are too overwhelming to her. She needs to hold the blonde tight while she can. She needs to smell her scent. She needs to feel her skin against her own. She needs to feel her heartbeat synching with her own. So she leans to her, and hugs her tight, and she doesn't care whether it's safe or not, she just needs it right now.

Emily feels Alison pulling away, looking straight into her eyes again.

"Wh... What's that ?", Alison asks in an accusing, yet calm tone.

"What what ?", Emily answers foolishly, she thinks.

"That smell. What is it ?"

The blonde's accusing tone is making Emily nervous. She doesn't really understand what Alison is talking about, so she just gives her an interrogative gaze.

"Emily, why did you come here ? Why did you make me open up to you while you're actually supposed to be wrapped into Paige's arms in her freaking bed right now ?", Alison snaps with anger.

Emily widens her eyes as she understands what the blonde is talking about, not really sure what to say.

"What ? I..I.. No ! Ali no, it's not ! It's not like that !", the brunette stutters nervously.

"Of course it is ! You're wearing yesterday's clothes, your make up looks old and you smell like... like something else, something that isn't you."

Alison gets up, pulling away from the brunette.

"Alison, this had nothing to do with why I'm here", Emily says getting up as well.

"Em, just go. I don't want you close to me right now."

Alison is not even looking at Emily, and the brunettes feels herself freeze. She wasn't expecting this, and she has no idea what to say to the blonde so she just stands here, still staring at her.

"Emily ! Please go ! Just go, please...", Alison almost begs, still not looking at the brunette.

Emily watches the blonde for about 3 more seconds, then decides that she should probably fulfill what Alison was asking her.

* * *

**I know this wasn't exactly the Emison scene you'd like to get, but don't worry, we'll get there ;)**

**I hope you liked it ! If you didn't, it's okay, too :) but just tell me what you think, I'm looking forward to it !**

**Oh and the next chapter might be Alison's POV ! **

**Thanks for reading, muaaaah to all my Emisonians 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am again for chapter 3 ! Before we go there, i just want to make things clear.**

**So i got a review from a guest (you can go ahead and read it, I actually approved it in the reviews section) and I hope this reader is reading this.**

**I know that the Emison fanfom isn't interested in Paige, and doesn't want to read anything about her, but the thing is like I said in the summary, this isn't an Alternative Universe. This fanfic reflects from what we've already seen in the show, and then I'm doing what I want with it yes, but I'm trying not to ignore anything that has happen in Emily/Alison's past. Paige is in the picture, and I chose to explore just a little bit the Paily storyline in this fanfic because we all know Paige isn't going to be put aside. But like I said, this is an Emison story, and soon you'll see that Paily won't be much of a threat, don't worry.**

**However, to make things clear, this fanfiction IS NOT my point of view. While I understand that "Paige is NOT the best girlfriend for Emily" and I actually agree since I'm an hardcore Emison shipper, this story has nothing to do with my point of view. I'm writing this fic in Emily's POV and Alison's POV which means that everything you guys read has nothing to do with my personal opinion on what's happening between the pairings.**

**That said, since the first 2 chapters were in Emily's POV, I basically put my self under her skin and wrote down everything I thought her character thinks. Emily was thinking that Paige was always here for her, that she broke up with her for Ali, that she chose Maya over her not because that is what actually happened, but rather because the guilt she was feeling in this moment led her to believe that Paige really does deserve better. Once again, just to be clear, this is not my point of view and I'm glad that this guest brought this up because now i hope you guys understand how this story fonctions ! **

**Soooo I'm sorry for blah blah-ying again, I just felt like I had to share this with you.**

**Here goes the third chapter !**

* * *

**_Alison's_**** POV**

This isn't what Alison wants. She could've sworn that she saw trust into Emily's eyes, she didn't want to send her away, but she felt so weird in that moment. Alison doesn't want to push Emily away, but sometimes the brunette doesn't realize that she's not the only one that's hurt between the two of them. Why would she do that anyway ? Why would she avoid the blonde for almost a month, and then decide to confront her the night that she spent with her girlfriend ? This made Alison feel sick all day, just the thought of Pigskin... Or should she think Paige instead, running her pervy little hands on the brunette made her feel like puking.

It was Christmas break and tonight is Christmas Eve, and the blonde haven't really enjoyed Christmas for years now, and when she was on the run, she would always wish she would get to spend holidays with her friends sometime. Or at least with Emily. At least with the one that Alison always thought she would always have by her side.

But the brunette is probably going to spend it with Paige. Because that's what people do, right ? They spend holidays with the people they love. Then why can't _she _do that ?

She feels bad though. She shouldn't have sent Emily away this morning. She wanted to slap the brunette for being accused of being a sociopath by her, for being hold by her while Emily was being held by someone else just moments earlier. But she can't help wanting her company. She needs the brunette, because she is all that the blonde has got left and she wants to cherish her, she wants to keep her by her side at least just for a little moment, just so holidays feel a little less lonely.

She fights the urge of calling the brunette, because she really wants to, but her ego is too big for doing so. She wants Emily to come to her, to tell her she's sorry for... She just wants Emily to come to her. She doesn't really know what she wants the brunette to apologize for (or she just doesn't want to admit it to herself).

So she decides to send a fake meant to her father text to the brunette, hoping she would actually try to talk to her.

**To Emily :**** Dad, where is the bread ? I'm starving and I can't stay like this until dinner.**

She realizes how fake that sounds, but she doesn't care. She just texted the first thing that came into her mind.

She bites her lips as she's waiting for Emily's answer, afraid that she might not answer.

To her surprise, her phone vibrates suddenly.

**From Emily :**** Hmm this is Em. **

Is that everything the brunette had to say ? Alison is pissed. She wants Emily to ask her how is she, she wants her to try to get her to talk to her. So she decides not to answer, maybe that'll provoke the former swimmer.

And she's right, because a few minutes later, her phone vibrates again.

**From Emily :**** Do you maybe want me to get you something to eat ? I just finished my shift at the brew.**

Alison smiles at how adorable her mermaid is. She smiles even though she's so, so mad at her. But she just... She can't _help_ it.

**To Emily :****Whatever you want, Em.**

She couldn't show Emily that she was really happy the brunette still cares about her. Because she's still pissed. She's pissed as hell and the brunette needs to know that.

* * *

Half an hour later, the blonde hears the doorbell ring for the second time today. She looks at herself in the mirror to make sure she looks okay before answering the door. When she opens it, Emily is standing in front of her, holding a white back.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, and then Alison moves out of Emily's way to let her in.

"I-I hope chicken pesto sandwich is good to you", Emily stutters a little.

"Yeah, thanks.", Alison answers with a very neutral tone.

She can't show the brunette that she's happy to see her, because even though she is, she can't forget their previous encounter today. She can't forget that Emily thought of her as a crazy sociopath, she can't forget her unfamiliar scent this morning, and she frowns at the idea.

"But I just hope you took a shower.", Alison accidentally adds, widening her eyes because she can't believe she just said that.

"Umm..Y-yeah.. I have", Emily awkwardly murmurs.

They both awkwardly stare at each other as they sit in the kitchen table, Alison opening the white bag and taking the sandwiches out.

"Look, Ali... I do believe you, okay ? I may act like I don't sometimes, but deep down, I do believe you.", Emily adds, seeming sincere.

"Yeah. But then tomorrow or next week or any other time, you might not", Alison lets out, still sounding emotionless, or at least that's how she thinks she sounds.

"I'm... I"m sorry Alison...", the brunettes says hesitantly.

Emily sounds like she was going to add something else, but she doesn't and the blonde can she how she looks confused and out of words as her mouth is still open. She knows that Emily still doesn't completely trust her, but at least now she's talking to her. And she sees sincerity in her baby browns, she can't really explain how, she just does.

"Are you sorry about anything else ?", Alison accidentally drops once again. She didn't mean to say that, it just came out of her mouth automatically.

"Well... Yeah. I mean I guess"

Alison looks at Emily for a second and immediately starts unwrapping her sandwich.

"Ali... we never really talked about... y-you know.. what happened in hum, I mean what happened many weeks ago, between the two of us", Emily adds nervously.

Alison unhands her still not eaten sandwich and her eyelids start twitching as she wasn't expecting the brunette to bring that up.

"I know", is all Alison says for now, because she can't say anything right now, she's shocked by the brunette's boldness. She almost feels intimidated by her.

"Do you.. want me to let it go for now ?", Emily asks carefully.

"No, no it's okay, you're right we should stop avoiding talking about it", Alison murmurs, now looking at the brunette.

"Do you regret it ?"

"NO !", Alison accidentally shouts, and curse herself for doing so.

"I mean.. no, I don't.", Alison corrects.

She doesn't return the question to the tanned skinned beauty, though, because she's too afraid of what her answer might be.

Emily is just looking at her, her gaze occasionally dropping to the blonde's lips, and Alison can't help but notice. And she does stare at the brunette's lips as well, trying to be subtle. And then she remembers the former swimmer was in someone else's bed last night, so she breaks her stare.

"But I wouldn't have let it happen if I knew that you would end up in Paige's bed", Alison grunts, especially the last few words.

Emily lets out a breath she was visibly holding.

"Alison... Are you jealous ?", Emily whispers.

She knew it. Alison knew that she was being way too obvious and she mentally cursed herself for it.

"What ? Of Paige ? Oh please, not in her wildest dreams.", the blonde says with her classic sassy voice.

She hates to sound like that, but she doesn't know how to deny it any other way.

"You've been acting weird about it since this morning ! If you're not jealous, then tell me what is bothering you."

Alison sighs, trying to find what to say but she doesn't have time to think this through.

"Its just.. No I'm not jealous Em, okay ? It was just, it was just... _inappropriate.", _Alison now stutters.

"Inappropriate ? What do you even mean by that ?", Emily asks, sounding more curious than ever.

"Well hugging someone that you got things physical with not so long ago, a few hours after you've got laid all night with someone else, how is that appropriate Emily ?", the blonde calls.

"And how is that not being jealous ?", the brunette now calls.

Alison stands up, she can't handle Emily calling her jealous because she doesn't wanna be jealous of Paige. There is no freaking way that Paige is gonna do that to her, not..._again._

"I am not jealous Emily ! Okay ? In fact, Paige is actually perfect for you. She's been in love with you for years ! You.. She... You guys are perfect for each other.", Alison clarifies with her voice trembling, a little, as she walks towards the fridge.

Alison hears Emily get up and walk towards her as she takes a water bottle from the fridge, and turning around to face Emily.

"Really, Ali ? And what about you in all that ? How do _you_ feel about me and Paige ?", Emily breathes almost quietly.

Alison clears her throat, and she's pretty sure the brunette heard it since it was so quiet and Emily was inches away and damn, she was so mesmerizing.

"I... I told you. You guys are perfect for each other.", Alison almost stutters.

Emily gets closer, and Alison thought she might faint because she can actually feel the brunette's breath. So she walks backwards a little and her back hits the cold metal of the fridge, but Emily is still getting closer.

"No Ali, how do _you _feel about it ?", the brunette whispers even more quietly and Alison felt her bottom lip shiver as she could still feel Emily's warm breath.

Alison is out of words, she feels her heart beating so fast she's afraid Emily might hear it. She wants to kiss the girl in the front of her so badly. She doesn't understand. How could she want to get close to the one person that hurt her so much lately ? She shouldn't be this close to Emily, she should tell her how wrong she was and probably still is about her, she should take her distance, because the brunette wasn't the same sweet old Emily, the one that would've done anything for Alison, the one that would've followed the blonde anywhere without ever complaining. The brunette is now strong, independent, and she doesn't desperately need the blonde in her life anymore, but yet she still looks at her _that way._

"hm..", Alison murmurs, not really sure what she was saying.

Her left hand accidentally drops the water bottle on the floor, and none of the two girls are startled by the loud noise it caused. Alison's hands now gripping both of Emily's shoulders hard, anger reflecting her touch. Emily stays immobile, still staring at the blonde. Alison tries to fight it, that urge to kiss the gorgeous brunette inches away from her, so she grips Emily's shoulders until she hears Emily breathe a light groan. That sound doesn't help. In fact, it reminds her of how Emily sounded when she was groaning by her touch, weeks ago, and she found herself more turned on that ever by the thought of that night while Emily's body was practically against hers.

Emily's hands finally start moving, grabbing Alison's waist, pulling her even closer, if that was even possible. If feels like they've been standing there for hours and Alison can't take it anymore. _Fuck it, _she thinks. Her right hand grabbing Emily's necklace and pulls the brunette closer so their lips finally meets.

Alison feels fireworks down her stomach at the feeling of Emily's lips against hers. She can feel her anger still running through her body as she fiercely grabs Emily by her leather jacket, soon practically tearing it off of the brunette. She feels Emily's hands now grabbing her hips, pulling them closer to her and Alison can't help moaning in Emily's mouth at the feeling of their hips grinding together. She feels her bottom lip trapped between the brunette's teeth, and Alison finds herself out of breath as she runs her left hand in Emily's hair, feeling the brunette shiver under her touch.

She can't believe this is happening. She can't believe she's trapped between the cold metal and Emily's now warm body. She can't believe their fierce behaviour, having nothing to do with their previous physical encounter. But she knows that both of the girls are angry, angry because things aren't exactly settled between them. But she needs the brunette, she needs to finally feel her by her side, and it doesn't matter how she gets her.

She dips her tongue into Emily's mouth, feeling the brunette's tongue against hers, trying to pull the brunette closer, which isn't quite possible, so she puts her hands under Emily's tank top instead, feeling her toned stomach against her hands. Emily shivers under Alison's touch on her bare skin, so she pulls away from her lips and starts sinking as she was kissing Alison's neck, and then her chest, and the blonde's breathing was now so heavy, and then...

Emily's phone starts to ring. They both try to ignore it, but the noise is becoming distracting. Emily reaches down her pocket to take her phone out of it, and sees Paige's name calling.

Alison pulls away from Emily, feeling more disappointed than ever, but missing the contact of their bodies already.

"Take it", Alison breathes still heavily, not looking at the brunette.

"I-I don't have to...", Emily stutters.

"Take it, Em. You should get ready for dinner anyway"

* * *

**I'm sorry for ending it like that ! I hope you liked it, please tell me what do you think !**

**I'll make it up to you later, I promise ;)**

**Muaaaah to all my Emisonians**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there Emisonians ! Soo I'm sorry again for interrupting the Emison make out session, but don't worry we'll get there ;)**

**I was trying to make this fanfic realistic but since no one has any clue what is going to happen, I guess I'll just have fun and do whatever I want with it :P**

**Oh and to the guest that was wondering if the title came from Lana Del Rey song, that's actually where I took it from ! (Yep, I adore Lana)**

**Soooo here's chapter 4 !**

* * *

_**Emily's POV**_

She still can't believe what happened not even half an hour ago. She was trapped between Alison and the fridge, making out with the blonde and god only knows what would've happened if Paige would have not called the brunette. Emily finds herself way more intrigued by that thought that she thinks she's supposed to. Was that supposed to happen ? How did it even happen ? Had they lost their minds back there ? It was so wrong, but damn it felt so good, so... right. She can still smell the blonde's sweet and mesmerizing scent everywhere on her body and she never wants to lose it, she wants it on her forever because it smelled so good, so... arousing.

"Hello ? Earth to Emily !", Paige shouts.

"Huh ? Yeah sorry.", Emily answers, annoyed that her girlfriend brought her out of her delicious thoughts.

"What were you thinking about ?"

"Hum tonight's dinner. I'll get to see my dad ! It's been a while and I'm very excited about it."

"You must be ! You didn't tell me, how did it go with Alison this morning ?", Paige asks curiously, a little too much Emily thinks.

"Hum, it went well.", Emily simply responds. She doesn't want to talk about Alison, not with Paige, not with anyone because she knows what everyone thinks of her and she just... She just doesn't want to talk about that anymore.

"That's it ? That's all I get ?", Paige speaks, annoying the hell out of Emily.

"I don't want to talk about it Paige ! I know how to handle it, I don't need your help for that... Please, just drop it. Okay ?", Emily speaks harshly,

She knows that she cheated on the other brunette but honestly, she couldn't care less because there is so much going on on her mind right now. The cheating part just seems so... insignificant in this exact moment. Even though she's physically with Paige right now, she's completely somewhere else on her mind, with... someone else.

"Okay... Then we won't. We're definitely not going to fight about her.", Paige says carefully.

Emily remains silent. She knows that she shouldn't have snapped at Paige like that, but she couldn't _help _it. She hates when Paige tries to control her and she wants the current swimmer to understand that right now before Emily gets pissed off enough to want to end this relationship again.

But why is she thinking about an end ? She's not supposed to, she didn't get back with Paige to break up with her again. But... she doesn't feel like talking to her right now. She was just with her last night ! Can't she get some alone time ?

"Em ! Where did you go again ?", Paige asks, irritating Emily again in less then 2 minutes.

"I'm right here Paige, don't worry.", the brunette sighs, clearly annoyed.

Paige moves closer towards Emily as if she wants to whisper something to the former swimmer.

"Emily, I think we should talk about last night.", Paige speaks with a serious tone.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm really glad it happened, Em.", Paige admits.

Emily just nods. Starting to feel a little bit guilty about what happened during her second encounter today with her former best friend. She doesn't want to say that she's glad she had sex with Paige, because she hates when she's being hypocrite. Not that she didn't enjoy it though, she thinks... But did she ?

"... But I can't pretend that you were being totally yourself last night.", Paige reveals.

"What do you mean I wasn't being myself ? Is that another reproof Paige ? Because you threw me a lot of those for one day don't you think ?", Emily argues, sounding irritated again.

Why can't Paige just stop making everything into a big deal ? Doesn't she know that her girlfriend is going through a lot right now ? Does Emily have to get pissed to get the other brunette to understand ? Emily hates that she's being such a jerk right now, but she just doesn't want to have to explain herself right now. Heck, she doesn't even want to be here...

"I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I guess we'll just talk about it another time.", Paige says quietly, sounding disappointed.

Emily gets up, tries to find her leather jacket as she was about to leave for dinner but she can't find it anywhere.

"Yeah, it's fine we'll talk about it later.", Emily speaks more softly now, "Have you seen my jacket ? I can't find it."

"No, I haven't seen any jacket."

Emily immediately recalls Alison tearing her jacket off of her, and remembers that she forgot to take it back when she left. And god, that thought... It's so arousing. Alison's fierce behaviour was probably the hottest thing that Emily had ever experienced. The anger, the lust, the despair, the requirement, the craving of that moment made Emily desperate to experience it all again. _I could always go there and get it back, _she thinks. But she tells herself that going to the blonde's three times in one day would be foolish of her. And then a thought hit her head : Is Alison spending Christmas's Eve with only her dad ? She knows that she has to spend her night with her own family, but the thought of Alison almost lonely for holidays felt like pain in her chest. And what about tomorrow ? Is she spending the day alone ? Would it be a good idea if Emily payed her a little visit ?

She snaps out of her thought as she hears her phone ringing, her mom calling her probably for dinner.

* * *

_**Alison's POV**_

It's been an hour now since Alison woke up. She kept replaying her moment with Emily from yesterday, kept wondering if she'll ever be able to feel the brunette's body against hers again, not while fighting her, but rather while kissing her, touching her, making her shiver... She wonders if this was appropriate, now that Emily showed her how much she despised her in some ways, now that Emily betrayed her... Emily did apologize, but the blonde knows that her mermaid still doesn't fully trust her. And as much as she's pissed off at that thought, as much as her ego is telling her not to, she's still willing to try so hard keeping Emily by her side. The brunette was all that Alison got left, and at this point, the blonde's pretty sure she could literally do anything to get Emily back.

But there was one problem. Her mermaid isn't _hers _anymore. And she was never hers since the blonde came back to Rosewood. Instead, she is Paige's, and Alison felt her teeth clench at the thought of Emily being someone else's. Does Paige know that her girlfriend was making out with her yesterday ? Alison would get rid of her whole wardrobe just to get to watch Paige's face as she learns that her girlfriend was about to get in the blonde's pants if the current swimmer wouldn't have interrupted. And she's aware that she's being the same old Ali she used to be by wishing that, but she doesn't give a _damn._ Because Pigskin was always trying to take Emily from the blonde and Alison couldn't stand the way Paige used to stare at her mermaid back in Freshman year, during English and Math classes. She wanted to strangle her, because no one should've dared to even _think _about taking Emily from _her._

And here they are. Emily now _with _Pigskin while Alison desperately wanting the brunette to want _her _and _only her _like she used to back then. But it isn't too late. Alison would bring the freaking stars to earth if she could to get Emily again. She doesn't care what it takes to make it happen, she's not gonna let Emily be the one that gets away after all the hurt she's put the blonde through.

She finally gets up, heads to the bathroom, take a shower, brush her teeth, and gets back to her room. She sits on the bed and takes Emily's jacket that she forgot yesterday and starts stroking it. It smells like Emily, and the blonde catches herself wishing the brunette was here. She fights the urge to call the brunette, planning on telling her she forgot her jacket as an excuse, but she doesn't care about her ego right now.

She grabs her phone, goes through her recent contacts, and taps on Emily's name without questioning it too much.

The brunettes answers a few seconds later.

"Hello ? Ali ?"

"Yeah Em. I..."

"How are you ?, Emily cuts.

"I'm fine, I guess.. What about you ?"

"Yeah, me too."

Even though she can't see her, Alison can tell that Emily is happy to talk to her and that thought makes her smile a little because the brunette wasn't exactly sounding like that lately.

"Look I hum... I noticed that you left your jacket here, I know it's one of your favourites and I hum... I figured you might wanna get it back.", Alison speaks boldly, yet nervously.

"Yeah, I-I was actually wondering where I left it. I'd love to have it back yeah...", Emily answers, her voice sounding kind of nervous.

"Okay, do you want to meet up somewhere or...", the blonde suggest, interrupted by the brunette.

"No I think it'd be safer if we met indoors."

Emily pauses for a few seconds.

"I-I mean safer because we might not want to run into Holbrook or Tanner", Emily clarifies.

Alison wasn't sure whether the brunette was making that up to be alone with her or because she didn't want to be seen with her by anyone. She hopes her motive was her first thought, but she doesn't mind if it was the latter either, since she doesn't want any drama right either.

"Yeah you're right. I'll see you at your place then. I'll be there in an hour if that's okay."

"Sure, i'll see you then"

* * *

_**Emily's POV**_

She was making herself look decent, because after yesterday's encounter with Alison, Emily can't help but want the blonde to desire her just as much as she did yesterday, if not more. She was crazy for thinking about that, since the two of them are going through so many issues right now, she thinks. But making out with Alison somehow made the brunette... feel the blonde's true feeling. Who could ever make out with someone like that if they don't actually desire them for real ?

After a moment, she hears the doorbell, makes her way to the front door and opens it to meet the blonde. They look at each other awkwardly at first, both mutually thinking about the same thing..

"Here", Alison finally says, getting in and handing the jacket to Emily.

"Thanks", Emily says, taking the jacket from Alison and hanging it on the hook in the hall.

"Sounds quiet", the blonde almost laughs.

"Yeah my parents went to see my grand-parents and they left me the house so I could receive the girls later...", Emily speaks quickly.

The brunette curses herself for mentioning meeting up with her friends tonight, forgetting that Alison wasn't welcome to join them anymore.

"Oh.. That's nice", Alison says bitterly.

"Look... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring this up.", the brunette apologizes,"Everything is just so... weird now. I feel like I have to pick sides and I hate it.", she adds.

"I know, it's okay. I'm not asking you to. Like I told you the night that I met you alone before I came back, I was never really sure I could trust them, guess I was right."

Emily remains silent. She doesn't really know what to say, she feels like she can't even talk about this since she feels powerless in this situation. She walks her way to the living room, sitting in the couch, followed by the blonde, sitting down as well.

"Em, I know that you're lost right now, and I understand. I didn't come here to fight", the blonde speaks softly.

"Then why did you come here ?", Emily responds boldly, "I know you didn't come here just to bring back my jacket".

"Well... I... I wanted to see you".

That said, the blonde then gazes at Emily. The brunette starts feeling her body warm up as she didn't expect Alison's answer. It's overwhelming to her, and she doesn't really know what to do with everything she's feeling right now. She wants the blonde to look at her like that forever, but she knows that she has to break the silence so it wouldn't get awkward.

"I'm surprised you don't seem mad at me", the brunette whispers, breaking the silence.

"I could never stay mad at you for too long, Em.", the blonde whispers back, "I can see it in your eyes, you do believe in me.", she adds.

Emily feels her heart beat more quickly than her car whenever she was driving in the highway. She can't believe the blonde still has that power over her, after all these years, Emily is still hypnotized by Alison, everything about the blonde was making the brunette go insane in this exact moment. She can't speak, though, it's Alison that speaks again.

"That's all I need from you Emily. I don't need you to fight for me, I don't need you to defend me to anyone, I just need you to always be by my side. I need you to never leave me again..."

Emily hears Alison's voice almost break down at her last few words. She wants to tell her that she's never, ever going to leave her side again, that from now on, she will always be here for her, but she doesn't trust herself enough to say those words.

"Ali... I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Whatever I do or say, you know that I will always find my way back to you."

Every single word was sincere, but she could say so much more right now, she's just... scared that it's not safe yet to admit to the blonde that she _loves_ her. She always have, she always will.

Alison moves her hand to hold Emily's, sending chills over the brunette's body. She moves her body as well to scoot over Emily, her lips now inches aways from the brunette's ear, sending her more chills.

"And I don't want anyone else to be this close with.", Alison whispers, making the brunette feel her warm breath on her ear.

Emily is surprise she hadn't melted yet. Her body is hot, her breathing is heavy, she's pretty sure Alison can feel the warmness coming out of her body. She's fighting the urge to jump on Alison, straddle her in the couch, tear her clothes off and a lot of other... inappropriate things.

"Em...", the blonde whispers her lips almost brushing the brunette's ears, in a seductive yet demanding tone.

Emily thought she died already, because never, has she ever even thought in her wildest dreams that Alison would be whispering in her ear in such a demanding tone full of lust and desire, for real. The blonde whispering her name was probably the sexiest thing the brunette heard in her 18 years of lifetime. Or maybe was it the blonde moaning ?

She can't take it anymore. So she turns around and grabs the blonde beauty's waist, dragging her closer so their bodies instantly touch and their lips meet softly. They kiss and kiss, slowly and gently, the blonde's hands resting on Emily's shoulders while the brunette's hands were still holding Alison's waist. The kiss deepened, their tongues dancing with each other and Emily felt addicted to the blonde's taste. She could stay like this forever, she could kiss the blonde until she can't breathe, until her lips become bruised and swollen. She pulls away to look at the Alison's eyes, wanting to make sure the blonde wanted her just as much as she did. Alison's eyes were dark, her breathing was heavy and her hands started trailing down Emily's back, sending shivers down the brunette's spine.

Emily doesn't want to lose one more second. Her lips meet Alison's again only this time fiercely. The blonde's longing gaze gave the brunette what she needed to keep this going. She feels Alison's hands now starting to move, from the small of Emily's back to her clothed breasts, now cupping them. Emily feels herself getting wet by that contact. She start biting the blonde's bottom lip and feels herself extremely aroused at the blonde's moans. She pulls the blonde even closer by her waist, lifting her up so that she was now sitting on the brunette's laps, straddling her.

"How much time do we have left ?", the blonde whispers into the brunette's ear.

* * *

**Don't crucify me, you'll get the rest of the hook up in the next chapter :P**

**Soooorry for the long chapter, though !**

**Hope you enjoyed it ! Leave me a review to tell me what do you think !**

**Muaaaaaah to all my Emisonians **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo I'm sorry I haven't updated it for days now but college is seriously kicking my ass right now !**

**I promise i'll update it more often during the week end :D**

**But there you go Emisonians, I hope it'll be worth the wait !**

* * *

_**Alison's POV **_

"Plenty of it", the brunette whispers back.

Alison's lips start forming a little smile as they meet Emily's again. The blonde wanted to kiss the brunette until she forgets what her name is, until both of the girls breaths would be taken away. Emily's hands were trailing on the blonde's back, pulling her closer to her and Alison feels herself more than aroused at the feeling of Emily's clothed breast against hers. She lowers her hand down the brunette's shirt, wanting to feel her bare skin instead, lifting it up slowly, then completely taking it off.

She was still straddling the sitting shirtless brunette, whose hands were now under Alison's shirt, sending shivers to the blonde. The blonde couldn't wait for Emily to completely undress her, for their bare upper bodies to snuggle up together, so she guides the brunette's hands, making them do as she wishes.

Alison finds herself quite surprised at how much she was craving the former swimmer. She wants her to be completely hers, she wants her to forget that once upon a time, somebody named "Paige" came into her life. And she just wants to... Pleasure her, until she forgets how to breathe.

Their bare upper bodies are smooching together as the two gorgeous girls are kissing like they never kissed before. Emily's left hand in the blonde's hair, pulling her closer, and her right hand dancing around Alison's belly button, arousing her more and more. Alison's hands were now playing with the brunette's bra, pulling down her braces.

Her lips pull away from the brunette's. Her eyes finding Emily's, looking for any sign of doubt in them, and she presses her lips on the brunette's neck as she only finds lust in her brown -now almost black- eyes. She kisses, lick and suck Emily's neck until she hears the brunette's breath increase. With no hesitation, without pulling her lips away from the brunette's neck, she confidently runs her hands on Emily's back, unclasping her bra and throwing it away. She feels Emily's hands tugging the hem of her pants, and as much as she's excited about Emily's hands down there, she stops them.

"Later", she breathes against Emily's ear, before kissing her neck again.

She wants to pleasure Emily first as she's craving the brunette's moans, too excited to hear them. Her hands find the brunette's breasts as she hears her immediately moan.

The sound of Emily's moans is too damn sexy for Alison to be able to go slow. She can feel the brunette's body shiver against her own, and damn it feels good to know that she's doing this to her. Her lips trail down, catching one of her mermaid's breast, making her moan more and more, encouraging the blonde to keep on licking the brunette's breast. Her hand playing with Emily's other breast, wanting to give the brunette as much pleasure as she can. She feels Emily's hands placing down the blonde's ass, pulling her closer while deliciously squeezing it.

Alison can't help but grind at the brunette's moves. She pulls her lips away for Emily's breast and start grinding against the girl as she's still straddling her. Both of the girls's breaths increase, and Emily's moans become louder and louder as she grips the blonde's hips, encouraging her movements.

**_Emily's POV_**

Never in her wildest dreams did Emily expect Alison to dominate her the way she is doing it right now. The blonde's lips against her breasts felt so good, she couldn't get enough of it. Her hips grinding against her own made Emily's mind go insane, craving the blonde to pleasure her in a way she didn't even think was possible.

Emily feels her mind go in crazy directions as Alison is now unzipping her pants. The blonde's hand slip underneath the brunette's pants, slowly stroking the brunette's core over her panties. She moans already at the blonde's light but pleasuring touch, wanting it to slip under the fabric as soon as possible because she can't _handle _it anymore. Her core was screaming for too long now, she needs it to be fulfilled before she goes insane. But Alison was still teasing the thirsty brunette, still gently stroking her crotch as she was biting the brunette's bottom lip, smiling at what she was doing to her.

She feels herself become hornier and hornier, and she's pretty sure by now that the blonde can feel her wetness, because Emily herself can feel it dripping from her core, making it hotter and hotter. Emily fiercely grabs Alison's breaths, starting to gently squeeze them as the blonde was already too focused working on Emily to allow herself to get lost into the brunette's touch. But Emily can still hear the blonde gasp, so she reaches for Alison's bra clasps un unhook them before completely taking it off, interrupting the blonde's work.

Alison doesn't stop, though. As soon as she frees herself from her bra, she frees the brunette from her pants and gets her hand exactly were it was working before. Emily felt herself excited as she was now almost naked, but she was frustrated as the blonde's finger still wouldn't get under her panties.

"Ali.. Stop", the brunette almost moans.

"Stop what ?", the blonde whispers, smirking at Emily's command.

"Teasing ! I.. I can't take it anymore", Emily literally moans, her breath heavier than ever.

The blonde pushes Emily against the couch, still in a sitting position, commanding the brunette to rest against it. Still on top of Emily, the blonde gets her hand back down the brunette's core, now rubbing it over the panties.

Emily immediately moans at Alison's touch, now more accurate. As her eyes are closed, she feels the blonde's lips agains her ears.

"It's so... Slippery", Alison whispers, in a tone that makes her mermaid go crazier than she already is in this exact moment.

"Ali..", the brunette simply moans, in a pleading tone.

Emily thought her brain exploded as she finally felt the blonde's fingers stroking her clit, and her fingers from her other hand are getting rid of the brunette's moist panties. Alison starts rubbing Emily's wet area harder now, making the brunette release a loud moan as her lips find the brunette's again in a needy kiss. The brunette grabs the blonde's face, pulling it closer as she enjoys kissing Alison while she's being pleasured by her. She can't stop herself from moaning because Alison is going harder, and the blonde's breasts are deliciously rubbing against Emily's, which causes her even more pleasure.

When Alison's middle finger slowly enters the brunette's entrance, Emily drops her head back on the head of the couch, allowing the blonde to easily access her neck with her lips. She breathes heavily, needing Alison to go deeper and harder, her hands everywhere on the blonde's body. As the blonde literally starts thrusting into the brunette, making her body vibrates, she visibly decides to use her thumb's help, making it stroke Emily's clit. Her whole body is on fire, she feels herself sweat, she feels her core dripping all of her eagerness, she feels herself tighten around now both of the blonde's fingers and she can't help but moan Alison's name again and again as she finally comes.

_**Alison's POV**_

It feels so amazing to watch the brunette's body tremble, almost feeling herself reaching the peak as well. She feels proud that she managed to drive her mermaid crazy even though she wasn't experienced much in this department, and she's absolutely loving it. She rests her body against Emily's as the brunette's starting to breathe normally again. She hopes the brunette didn't forget about her, feeling more horny than ever after watching Emily come undone.

The brunette grabs her face, kissing her thankfully with wandering hands all over the blonde's body. She suddenly spins both of them around, now straddling the blonde, still kissing her. Alison hopes the brunette isn't going to tease her like she did, because she is already thirsty enough for Emily, she can't wait any longer than she already had. She watches as the brunette pulls away and gets up, immediately feeling worried that she might want to stop. She looks at her with pleading eyes, begging her to get back here because she _needs _her.

But Emily wasn't going anywhere. In fact, she kneels down and settles herself between Alison's legs. Her hands were wandering into the blonde's inner thighs for a moment, looking at her with a seductive smirk on her face. Alison's breathes heavy already, craving the oh-so-attractive brunette to do whatever the hell she wants with her body.

Visibly, Emily doesn't want to waste any other minute because she already took Alison's panties off as the blonde was too distracted by the brunette's delicious look on her face. When she suddenly feels Emily sharply spreading her legs, she already feels pressure down her core, making her lightly moan. As she settles herself closer between the blonde's spread legs, Emily keeps on gently stroking Alison's inner thighs, torturing the blonde with every passing second.

The blonde's head suddenly drops to the couch as she can't take the pain anymore.

"Em...", she moans.

As her eyes are closed, she finally feels the brunette's fingers caressing her greedy core. She lets out a relieving moan as she feels like she can finally reach what she was craving for for so long. Emily's skillful fingers pressing against the blonde's clit, making her moan harder and harder. Alison's hand instinctively moves along her own thigh, finding Emily's none-busy one and it feels so amazing when Emily intertwines their fingers together, she can't even explain how good it feels.

She presses hard on Emily's hand when the brunette starts stroking circles on the blonde's sensitive spot. She lets out a loud moan at this amazing feeling she was feeling right now. She isn't quite sure what it was, but it feels too damn good to question it right now. She bites her lips as the brunettes fingers feels so _fucking _amazing, and the way Emily is staring at her, watching every single reaction she makes is just so damn sexy.

She almost hurts the brunette's hand as she grips it hard when Emily slides two fingers inside of the blonde. She moans hard as she watches Emily _so close, _still between her legs, watching carefully her work on the blonde's core. Alison can't help but wish Emily was even _closer_. That thought was so tasty she can't help her moans.

She thought she was practically dreaming into her fantasies when she actually felt the brunette kissing her shaved vulva. She watches carefully as she realizes that Emily is definitely that _close_, and she feels herself dripping even more at that arousing thought. The brunette's finger are still thrusting into the blonde, sending her pulses of pleasure over her entire body.

When Emily's lips finally coat the blonde's clit, Alison feels explosions down her stomach. She's pretty sure she knows how it feels like to be in cloud 9 as Emily's thrusting into her while sucking at her clit. She's staring at the brunette, loving the mesmerizing look on her face as she lets out dozens and dozens of moans. Her entire body is trembling, Emily's lips and tongue playing with her now swollen sensitive spot is certainly the most amazing thing she's ever felt.

Her free hand stroke the brunette's hair, trying not to grab it as she's feeling her release coming. She feels Emily's free hand trailing over her stomach, and then finding one of the blonde's breasts, tugging her nipple.

She sees blurry white, her body is sweating, her hips are moving against the brunette's mouth, her hand is pressing hard on the brunette's. She feels her walls tighten up against Emily's fingers and her sensitive spot was now more sensitive than ever against the brunette's licks. She feels herself weak, it feels like Emily is sucking all the energy out of her body as she finally comes in a way she never did before.

After a few seconds, Emily kneels up and finds Alison's lips, kissing the still shaking blonde.

* * *

**Sooo I hope you guys enjoyed it ! This was my first sex writing scene like, ever ! So please don't be too harsh on me :P**

**If you have any comment please feel free to review !**

**Stay tuned ;)**

**Muaaaaah to all my Emisonians.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys a lot for your reviews ! You have no idea how much I appreciate your support !**

**To reply to Mahooya, I'm not upset, but I already said before chapter 3, this fanfic isn't written in an omniscient POV. It's either Emily or Ali's POV which means what is said in my fanfic has nothing to do with my personal opinion. If I had a rape scene, would that mean that i'm encouraging rape ? Of course not. The reason I made Alison call Paige "Pigskin" was only to show how much jealousy Alison feels towards her, and we all know how Alison would turn out when she's jealous. I already said that in chapter 3, and I hope this time things are clear. Oh and btw, this actually IS an emison fanfic. There is a love triangle yes, but like I said in the summary and in multiple notes, this is a fanfic focusing on Emison.**

**Now to reply to the guest that wanted to post a review, I'm sorry I didn't approve it, and the reason why I didn't is because I'm pretty sure you're the same guest that was bothered about how Emily said she chose Ali and Maya over Paige. Like I already said, Emily was feeling guilty in this scene and that's what it was all about. Not everything written is actually true, what is written is what is in either Emily or Alison's mind, depending on which one's POV it is. And for the record, we all make choices. When you choose to go to class instead of staying fast asleep, this is a choice. Everything is a choice, and Emily thought she chose Maya over Paige, because when Paige came back and hit on her, Emily CHOSE to push her away. When Ali came back, Emily didn't stay with Paige after she's told the police, and we all saw how all of Emily's focus was on Ali, until now that she thinks Alison's A, which actually on her mind could mean that she chose Ali over Paige. I know that it isn't exactly LIKE that, but I'm just explaining why Emily would think that. **

**And finally to breedy07, this actually was my first sex scene ! **

**Anyways, enough of me bla bla-ying again ! Here's chapter 6 :-)**

* * *

_**Alison's POV**_

She is in the Emily's bathroom, getting herself freshen up after what just happened. This is a bit awkward, to just walk out of the bathroom and talk to Emily after what happened, she thinks. She isn't sure if it was right or wrong, but she know that it _felt_ right. But she's scared, scared that the brunette might regret it, scared that now that she feels more close than ever to Emily, everything might fall apart again. But she can't let that happen, not after she gave all of her to the brunette.

She walks out of the bathroom and heads to the living room to wear the rest of her clothes. As she's wearing them, Emily startles her.

"Do you want anything to eat ?", the brunette asks sweetly but hesitantly.

"Um no thank you. But i'd like a water bottle please", the blonde answers, not looking at the brunette but at the clothes she was wearing instead, now completely dressed.

"Sure", Emily says while disappearing into the kitchen.

Alison has no idea what to do. Is she supposed to stay here with Emily ? To leave ? If she leaves, should she give Emily a kiss ? She has no idea what she's supposed to do, but she hopes Emily will tell her to stay. She hopes Emily will hold her in her arms and tell her that she's never gonna leave again. She hopes Emily will tell her that Paige doesn't exist to her right now.

When Emily's back into the living room, handing Alison her water bottle, the blonde isn't sure if she should break the silence or wait for the brunette to do so.

"Ali the girls are going to be here in half an hour...", Emily speaks first in a guilty sounding tone.

Alison wasn't expecting that at all. In fact, she completely forgot about the girls coming here to spend Christmas with Emily, and she suddenly feels extremely disappointed as she hoped her wishes from earlier would be fulfilled.

"Oh... Um yeah sure, I'll leave before they get here.", she says, pretty sure that she's sounding just as disappointed as she truly is.

She watches Emily's glare suddenly hitting the wooden floor. She can see the brunette's disappointment written all over her face, so she can't help walking towards her.

"Emily... How long are we going to keep on sneaking around ?", she asks, wanting to be able to go out with Emily without worrying about who might see them, wanting to be able to do whatever the hell she wants. She was already hiding from A for years, she doesn't want to hide from the whole population now.

"I...I really don't know, Ali. I know that things can't stay like this forever, but we can't do anything about it right now.", the brunette answers with an apologetic look on her face. It looks like she's struggling, and Alison is trying to be understanding, as much as possible.

She takes a deep breath, feeling herself brave enough, she reaches for Emily's hand, holding it with her own while getting closer to the brunette.

"Do you want things to change ?", the blonde asks, not caring that she should be gone by now.

"Yes, yes of course I do. But I... I don't know how they're going to change.", Emily answers slowly, like she's careful about the words that come out of her mouth.

"I'll do that, Em. I'll talk to them. I'm willing to try to prove myself to them.", Alison says rapidly.

"Why now ? You haven't even tried for weeks.", the brunette asks curiously but visibly relieved in the same time.

"Because I was hurt, mad that they would think that of me. I didn't feel the need to prove myself to them because I was too frustrated to even want them to believe me !", Alison replies with a harsher tone.

She hopes the brunette won't ask her how she felt about her, if she was as angry at her as well. Because the truth is, she was even more mad at the brunette, because she was the one she trusted, the one she cared the most about, and she doesn't want to remember that right now.

Emily looks at the floor again, frowning her eyebrows and clenching her lips. She stays like that for a few seconds, before looking at Alison again.

"What changed ?", the brunette inquires.

It's now the blonde's turn to drop her gaze at the floor. She's not sure she should answers this question. She knows why, she knows the reason she's willing to throw her ego away now is because she wants to be able to see Emily without anyone trying to get the brunette to stop seeing her, but she can't say that right now or... she just wouldn't dare to.

Instead, she just holds Emily's hand tighter, hoping the brunette would understand. Emily lets out a breath she was holding, and Alison guesses the brunette got the message.

Emily tugs Alison's chin with her index, lifting it up, getting the blonde to look right into her eyes.

"I'll help you, Ali. Remember, I'm not going anywhere.", she pauses for a few seconds before adding "I.. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for how I acted before. But I promise, Ali, I'll never leave your side again."

Alison thought she wasn't breathing when these words were parting the brunette's lips. She dreamed about Emily saying those words to her for almost a month now and she can't even explain how good it felt to hear her saying them.

"Emily... I l...", she pauses. She doesn't understand what just happened, how the hell was she about to say that _word _right now ? She didn't even plan it. Before things get suspicious, she quickly adds "I-I missed you so much..".

_Wow, I can't believe this just happened,_ Alison thinks, but Emily soon cut off her thought as she smiles at her softly. Smiling back, Alison couldn't remember the last time both of them just smiled at each other like that, and it felt so good to see Emily smile again.

"I should go now, the girls are probably almost here", the blonde speaks, in a soft tone.

Emily just nods, and she reaches for Alison's arms, pulling her closer, as they both end up hugging each other. When they pull away, Alison smiles at Emily softly giving her hand one last grip. As she was about to open the door, Emily speaks again.

"Ali"

The blonde turns around to face the brunette.

"I'll see you soon", the brunettes says, smiling at the blonde.

Alison nods, smiling softly at her mermaid before leaving.

* * *

_**Emily's** **POV**_

She just sits there, on the couch waiting for the girls as they should be here in around 10 minutes. She thinks about her whole afternoon. Her intimate moment with Alison, and then the conversation they just shared. Everything about this afternoon felt right to her. Feeling Alison so close to her, hearing her whispers right into her ears, the looks on her face, and god, the way she almost told her _that _word... Emily can't think of anything more genuine than the way Alison was about to tell her the word she always dreamed she would hear from her. She wish the blonde would've told her, even though she's not entirely sure if Alison meant to almost say that, she justNo wanted to _hear _it.

Because Emily never stopped loving Alison. Even when the blonde was "_dead"_, Emily would still dream about her, think about her through all this time she was gone. When the blonde came back, Emily tried to push her feelings as far away as she could, but she knew deep down that it would never go away. And right now, Emily knows that she _loves _her, but it's just so... complicated._  
_

What about Paige ? Doesn't she have any feelings for her ? Of course she does. But it's just not... the same. When she's with Alison, she feels like she can't even breathe, she feels pressure down her stomach, she feels her heart race every time the blonde looks at her. When she's with Paige, she feels loved, she really does. She feels taken care of, she feels safe. But does she _want _to be safe with Paige ?

She snaps out of her thoughts when the doorbell rings.

* * *

She had a great time with her friends, but she wished Alison was here with them. She wished she could spend Christmas with all of her best friends. She was constantly thinking about the blonde while hanging out and drinking with them. They drank quite a lot, especially Hanna, and Aria was the one driving Spencer and the blonde home since she was the only one completely sober.

They needed to hang out and have fun tonight. They needed to forget about everything they were going through for the past few weeks, and of course they needed alcohol to be able to do so.

Emily did drink quite a lot too, though, because everything was so hard for her. Trying to have fun was hard. Trying to forget that Alison wasn't there with them was hard. Trying to forget that she was a cheater was hard. Trying to forget that her best friends despised that one girl she never _ever_ stopped loving was hard._Everything _was hard.

She's still feeling the effect of the alcohol as her friends left already about 15 minutes ago, and she just can't stop thinking about _her. _Now that she's alone, she's not going to fight the urge to call Alison anymore. She grabs her phone and takes a little while searching for Alison's contact. The blonde answers after a few seconds.

"Em ? Are you alright ?", the blonde asks immediately after answering the call.

"Yes ! Alii how are you ?", the brunette asks in a happy tone.

"I'm okay, I'm more worried about you right now.", Alison speaks in a questioning tone.

"No yeah i'm great I just wanted to speak to you all night and all you know", Emily says clumsily

"You did ?", Alison asks curiously.

"Yeah ! I mean it was quite a fun night but it would've been funner if you were actually here instead of like me being thinking about you all ni-", she stops after realizing what she's saying.

She knows she shouldn't be saying those stuff to Alison right now on the phone. But honestly, she doesn't really care what she should or should not be doing right now.

"Em... Are you drunk ?", the blonde asks with an amused voice.

"What ? No. I just had a few drinks. That's all. You should come !", Emily says, while jumping into her bed.

"It's 1 in the morning Em !", Alison laughs.

Emily watches the ceiling as she's lying in her bed, holding her phone to her ear with her right hand. She feels her head heavy and she's so sleepy right now she's not even sure she can speak properly.

"Oh... right. Then i'll just cuddle my phone and pretend it's you. Don't go anywhere, mmmkay ?", the brunette murmurs as she's almost sleeping already.

"Sure, Em" is the last thing Emily hears before falling into a deep sleep, already dreaming about this afternoon's encounter with the blonde.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was quite short ! But I'll try to update it again soon :)**

**By the way, I know that I didn't really acknowledge in the fanfic that Spencer was actually in jail, but I didn't really know what to do with it because I have no idea what is going to happen about that in the show , but I believe that Spencer will be out of jail in the Christmas episode soooo... I'm just guessing this will not turn into a big deal.**

**Thanks ****for reading you guys ! Remember that you can find me on twitter at NathEmisonian if you want to know anything about this fanfic (Or me LOL)**

**Stay tuned !**

**Muaaaaaaaah to all my Emisonians.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So even if I should be doing college stuff right now, I'm working on this fanfic instead since I promised you guys I would try to be quicker ! And I gotta admit, I enjoy it way more than studying anyway :P I know the chapters are short you guys but I just rather post something short than nothing at all, I'm really trying my best to write as much as possible ! **

**So I know that I said that this story isn't an alternative universe but I just wanna let you guys know that this doesn't mean that I'm writing down what I think will happen in season 5B ! In fact this might have nothing to do with the rest of the season but it still involves all the circumstances we've been familiar with for the past 4 and a half seasons.**

**That said, I just don't want anyone to be like "oh that will so not happen" because it's still a fanfic and I feel free to do whatever comes into my mind with it.**

**So that was me bla bla-ying as usual, here's chapter 7 !**

* * *

_**Emily's** **POV**_

She sees both of the girls, far on each sides of the dark street. She spins her head from her right to her left, confused about who she should be listening to. She can barely see each of the girls faces as there is no light, she can only recognize their silhouettes and their voices as she feels almost stifled, weak, breathless...

"Emily ! You can stay here, or you can come with me !", she hears Alison's voice echoing as she shouts.

"Emily ! I love you ! Hear it right this time, I love you !", Paige's voice shrieks.

Emily falls to her knees, feeling herself weaker than ever. Her head is aching as both of the girls voices crawl into her brain.

"But you said you'd never leave my side again...", the blonde speaks with a softer voice, still echoing.

Emily turns her head to her right, where she can see Alison's silhouette. She gets up and starts walking slowly in the blonde's direction as she hears her girlfriend's voice again.

"Emily ! Emily ! She's using you ! I love you, Emily !", the swimmer shrieks, her voice breaking down.

As she's about to turn her head to take a sight of her girlfriend, she feels Alison's hand cupping her face with both of her hands.

"Emily ? Look at me. Em, are you okay ?", the blonde says worriedly as she's stroking the brunette's cheek.

Emily opens her eyes as she hears Alison's words. She's startled by the sight of the blonde, inches away, stroking her cheek.

"Finally. It took you forever to wake up."

"Ali ? Ali when did you get here ?", the brunette yawns.

"Well you actually called me last night. You were drunk, I stayed with you all night on the phone and when I woke up you were still asleep. I came to see if you were okay about 20 minutes ago.", the blonde explains quietly.

"Oh god. My head is killing me.", Emily complains as she settles herself in a sitting position, rubbing her temples with her hands.

"Thank you for coming over to check on me.", she adds, her lips forming a shy little smile.

"Well, I couldn't _not _come. You sounded needy on the phone.", Alison teases, giving the brunette a pointed look.

Emily widens her eyes, trying to remember what she might have said to the blonde last night. She's afraid she might have said too much, or maybe _inappropriate _things.

"I-I did ?" she stutters.

"Don't worry, you sounded quite cute.", the blonde reassures her softly, her lips curving into a discreet smile.

Even though Emily was glad that Alison seemed comfortable with her again, she still felt her cheeks burning red at what Alison just said about her. And then it suddenly went away, as an unpleasant thought came into her head. She realized again what was happening. She spent the night on the phone with Alison and she was apparently being _needy _with her. The blonde was here right now checking up her, and that's besides the fact that she actually had sex yesterday with this same girl... whereas she's supposed to be committed to someone else... What was happening ? When did Emily become a _cheater _?

"Hey, where did you go ?", Alison cuts her off of her thoughts.

"What ? No, nowhere.", she answers, smiling quickly as she reaches for the blonde's hand.

_Shit, _she thought, as she noticed Alison glaring at their hands. She didn't even think before reaching for her hand, she just did, and she mentally curses herself for completely disregarding the fact that she's _with _Paige. She wonders if Alison has that in mind, though. She wonders what she thinks about it, and how does she _feel _about it now as she already seemed jealous the other day, when they hadn't gotten this _close _yet.

She hears her phone vibrates as she then looks at it quickly.

**From Paige :**** I'll b there in 3 min, I was already in the area **

Her mouth grows open as she reads the text she just got.

"Are you okay ?", Alison asks with a concerned tone.

"No ! Paige just texted me that she'll be there in like, right now !", Emily speaks worriedly.

"Oh... Well tell her you're not home", the blonde suggests simply.

"No, no I can't do that she's almost here and she always finds a way to find out when I'm lying anyway", she speaks, worriedly again.

"Okay well I'll just lea-", Alison stops as she hears Pam greeting Paige.

Emily widens her eyes and opens her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god... Ali, I don't want to argue with her right now, my head is killing me. Please, please hide in the bathroom or something and don't make too much noises !", the brunette practically pleads the blonde.

"Oh-Okay", Alison quickly agrees while quickly heading to the bathroom. She stops just before reaching the doorknob, hearing footsteps.

"Em, she's coming."

"Oh my god ! Closet !", she loudly whispers pushing Alison into her closet, not completely closing it so the blonde could be able to breathe.

She hears knocks on her door, so she settles herself, trying to not look nervous, and opens the door to meet her girlfriend.

* * *

_**Alison's POV**_

She doesn't like that she's hiding from Paige. She wouldn't mind confronting her instead, but she knows that the brunette is avoiding drama as much as possible. She's not sure she likes it, though, that Emily doesn't want to face facts, that she prefers hiding her... _thing _-or whatever it is- with Alison. But she's willing to give the brunette some time, if that's what it will take to get her... Emily is all that the blonde has got left after all.

"Hi baby !", the blonde frowns as she hears Paige's way of calling Emily.

A little moment of silence takes place as Alison decides to watch the two brunette from her very limited field of vision. She sees Paige's hands around Emily's waist, kissing her on the lips. It's the first time ever that the blonde sees Emily kissing another girl like that. She feels something weird all over her, she can't quite describe what it is, but it's definitely unpleasant. _Fine, she gets it. move now !_, she thinks. She fights the urge to just open the damn closet and make them pull apart and so she wouldn't have to see their stupid smooches but luckily, Emily pulls away after a few seconds.

"So I came her to announce something to you. I know that I should probably tell you later to make it a surprise, but I just can't wait !", Paige says in a tone that seems happy, but Alison can't quite see her face expression as they moved from her angle.

"Really ? What is it ?"

"My parents agreed to let me use the chalet for New Year ! How about you spend New Year's Eve with your family, while you spend the first of January with me at the chalet ?"

Alison could hear Paige's excitement in her tone. She frowns at the proposition she hears, afraid that Emily might say yes.

"Waw ! That's... great ! We should totally do that"

_What the hell ?,_ Alison thinks. Is Emily really going to leave her alone on January 1st ? She feels so frustrated right now, she doesn't understand, who does Paige thinks she is for allowing herself to take Emily from her like that ?

Right, she has no idea what is going on between the blonde and her girlfriend, of course she will allow herself. But doesn't Emily want to stay here, with her on such a meaningful day ? She has to stay, and Alison is ready to try to make her want to stay.

"Awesome ! We need some alone time, Em. We need to talk about us and... maybe get close again ?", Paige says, softening her last few words.

She can't see them, but she's pretty sure Paige moved closer to Emily as she heard movements. She can't believe what Paige just said. How dare she plan on having sex with _her _mermaid ? There is no way Alison is letting Emily go. Not after what she just heard.

"What's wrong with us ?", Emily quickly says, ignoring Paige's suggestion.

"Nothing's wrong. I just feel like we should start talking about college and-"

"Paige, it's okay. We don't have to talk about that anymore ! I'm not going to Stanford", Emily cuts her girlfriend, quietly though.

"No I know that, Em. But there are other colleges in California you could apply to !", Paige explains.

"Yeah there are. We have plenty of time to discuss that, we don't need to worry about it right now.", Emily reassures the swimmer.

"But we need to start thinking about our future, Emily"

"But we just got back together ! We should focus on our present first-"

"What present Emily ? We hardly see each other and when you do, you're everywhere but with me !", Paige snaps.

Alison widens her eyes and her mouth at Paige's words. She's sensing a serious argument coming and she's not sure whether she should be happy or not about it, wanting the couple to break up, but fearing that Paige might bring her up and screw everything.

"What are you talking about ? I'm right here", Emily argues.

"No you're not ! I can see it in your eyes that you're somewhere else... Even the night at my place, you weren't being yourself", Paige complains.

_Can't she just not bring this up anymore ?, _Alison thinks, but she's still curious about what the swimmer meant about Emily "not being herself".

"That is not true.", Emily protests calmly.

"Yes it is ! Em you were lost in thoughts. You're always lost in your thoughts. You don't even talk, you just respond when I do. You don't even touch me ! It's like you don't feel anything, or you don't want to feel anything at all...", the swimmer confesses.

_Does that mean Emily is not into Paige ?,_ Alison wonders, hoping she's right and listening carefully, making sure she doesn't miss not a single bit of this conversation.

"Paige, slow down. You're totally misunderstanding things. I'm just going through a lot, that's all. Of course I want to feel you, but there's just-"

"Then show me you do..", Paige whispers as she cuts off Emily.

_Oh no, no way. No goddamn way, this is not going to happen,_ Alison thinks. In this exact moment, the blondes seriously wishes she could just teleport to somewhere else. Why did Emily deny what Paige said ? Doesn't she want to get this over with ? If not, then what is she doing with Alison ? The blonde feels her brain and her heart ache at this whole situation. She finally admits to herself that she's _jealous_ now that there's no other word that can possibly describe what she's feeling right now better, now that she can't think of any other reason why she hates Paige so much.

"-but there's just a lot on my mind right now", Emily finishes.

"Yeah, and most of it must be Alison, isn't it ?", Paige snaps.

Alison widens her eyes as she was not expecting to be brought up in this conversation anymore.

"What ? Paige, Alison has nothing to do with this."

"Oh really ? And it's just a coincidence that you broke up with me the night that you went to get her right ? Just a coincidence that you didn't even call me or at least tried to talk to me when she first got back. Just a coincidence that you came back to me when you two were fighting. Just a coincidence that you're not being you right now, with me. All of this has nothing to do with this girl you were in love with, right ?", Paige speaks, sounding like she's about to break.

Alison is shocked. Paige _knows_ how Emily felt about the blonde. Alison can't see the current swimmer, but she can almost perfectly picture her right now, eyes red and wet, lips trembling, body shaking. She can't believe Paige suspected all this time that Emily was and still is acting differently all because of her, and she wonders how did she managed to just ignore it.

"I...I just... It's not like that.", Emily stutters.

"Emily, you're going to tell me right now what is happening", Paige speaks sternly.

Alison bites her bottom lip. She's not sure whether Emily is defeated or not, she's not sure if the brunette will be capable of lying while facing her girlfriend like that.

"N-Nothing"

"Then why are you stuttering ? Why aren't you looking at me ?", Paige almost shouts.

"Look. Like you said, I loved her, okay ? That's it. The feelings might come up again but t-that's what happens when.. it's just something that happens with everyone, okay ?", Emily speaks nervously.

_Wow, this is really happening,_ the blonde thinks. She's anxious about what else Emily is going to say. She feels her heart beat heavily as she feels herself sweating.

"Emily, look at me. Tell me what happened"

"Nothing."

"Emily, you're not looking at me. What happened ?", Paige speaks with a serious tone.

Alison waits impatiently for the brunette's answers but she doesn't hear anything. She wonders if she's going to spill everything, and again, she's not sure whether she should want her to, or not.

"Did something happen between the two of you ?", Paige adds, breaking the silence.

Alison still doesn't hear anything.

"Emily ? Answer me"

The blonde still doesn't hear anything coming from the former swimmer.

"Oh my god, Emily..."

Alison feels nervous as Emily was remaining silent. She wants to hear her, to try to figure out what she's feeling, what she's thinking, what she _wants_.

"Was it farther than just kissing ?", Paige's voice started to tremble.

Emily still remains silent.

"Was there more than kissing ? Did it go where I'm thinking it went ?", she almost shouts.

Still nothing from the former swimmer.

"EMILY", Paige literally shouts.

"Yes", Emily finally speaks.

Alison can't believe what she just heard. She hopes Paige will just leave, and she hopes Emily won't try to stop her.

"While we were back together ?", Paige asks, crying.

"... yes", Emily says again.

"I don't wanna hear anything else about it.", Paige says, her voice suddenly serious again.

"Emily... I'm giving you the choice. I'm willing to stay with you if you promise me that this would never happen again. If you don't think that's possible, then we'll be over for good.", she speaks sternly.

"I-"

"Don't. Think about what I just said and then talk again.",

Alison hears footsteps, and she catches the sight of Paige leaving before she stops, turning to face Emily again.

"Em... I'm expecting you to do the right thing. I'm not breaking up with you unless you tell me that you can't stay faithful to me. Do the right thing, Emily and remember that I'm the one that truly loves you.", she says before leaving.

Did Alison just hear right ? Paige was willing to stay with Emily ? Did Paige just insinuate that she loves Emily more than the blonde does ? She can't let Paige get away with this, she needs to somehow let Emily know that the swimmer wasn't right. She needs Emily to do the right thing by choosing to stay with _her,_ and she knows that she has to prove to Emily that she is worth it first. But she doesn't want to put pressure on the brunette, she wants her to follow her heart, and she wants to be the one her heart leads her to._  
_

She opens the closet slowly, finding the brunette immobile, startled by the sight of the blonde like she completely forgot her presence. She walks toward her, not breaking their gaze. When she gets close enough to read the brunette's eyes, she just stand there, still gazing at her.

"She doesn't know anything about how I feel", she says quietly, still staring at the brunette.

Emily remains silent while the blonde could still see a spark into her eyes.

They look at each other for a moment, a meaningful one. This look was filled of need, of feelings, of compassion, of desire, of forgiveness, of everything both of the girls where feeling for each other.

Alison inches towards the brunette slowly, giving her the choice whether to push her away or not. As she doesn't see any sign of hesitation in the brunette's wide brown eyes, she reaches for Emily's lips, gliding them with her thumb, sweeping away their previous encounter as her owns meet them into a sweet passionate kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys !**

**Stay tuned ;)**

**Muaaaaah to all my Emisonians**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I know that I keep apologizing about being slow at updating this fanfic, but this time I promise I'll update it more often ! I cancelled one course so I kinda have more time now ! (And no don't worry, me cancelling a class has nothing to do with this fanfic LOL)**

**Thank you guys for your support, you have no idea how much I love reading your reviews ! I'm really glad you guys enjoy reading this fanfic.**

**So here goes chapter 8, my bla bla-ying was kinda short this time ;P**

* * *

_**Alison's POV**_

She feels the brunette's hands running along her back, her warm breath on her neck, her lips almost brushing her skin, her heart beating against her own. After the sweet, slow, passionate but short kiss they shared, something about the way Emily was now holding her makes Alison feel like she's _hers._ She can't quite explain it, and she sure likes it, although she hates that she has to _compete_ for the brunette. She hates that someone is a threat to her wants, she's used to getting whatever she wants, whoever she wants, but this time it doesn't exactly feel like she does.

She feels Emily's chin leave her shoulder, her brown eyes meeting her blues, her hands still holding her close. They gaze at each other for a moment, both feeling each other's breath as they're inches away. In this very moment, Alison feels caught. She feels completely naked, like nothing can hide her true feelings, like Emily can read into her eyes exactly what she's feeling. It's the first time in her entire life that Alison can't seem to fight what she's feeling, and as much as she loves to finally allow herself to _feel,_ she hates that someone has that power over her.

The brunette's lips cut Alison off of her thoughts as she feels Emily's lips catching her owns. Her hands moving from the blonde's back to her shoulders, her left hand now finding Alison's cheek while the other one runs on her upper arm. The blonde finds herself shiver at Emily's touch, reluctantly wanting to feel it everywhere else on her body. She places her own hands on the brunette's waist, trying to forget about her desires, but she can't help pulling the brunette closer to her, feeling their lips glued together.

She parts her lips as she feels Emily's tongue roaming her bottom lip, making the blonde hungrier than ever. She allows her own tongue to dance with the brunette's, tasting her unique flavour that she always craved, even years ago. Emily's right hand now tugging the blonde's shirt, pulling her closer as Alison's hands fall to the brunette's hips.

As their lips pull away, Alison looks at the brunette's eyes, and once again she feels completely trapped. The girl in front of her had been given an ultimatum only a dozen of minutes ago, but yet she was still holding, kissing her. Was she choosing to reject that chance she had with her girlfriend, or was she simply keeping things the way they are ?

"Are you going ? To the chalet.", the blonde whispers.

"Hmm.. yeah, I am", Emily whispers back

Alison lets out a quiet laugh as she feels her heart ache into her chest. She glares at the brunette, still glued with her, and reveals a small, sad smile.

"How do you do it... Em ?", she whispers again, her forehead pressed against the brunette's.

"Do what ?", the brunette asks.

"Have me completely fooled ?", Alison answers, her voice shaking and her eyes starting to get wet.

The brunette pulls her forehead away from the blonde's. She looks at her for a little moment before answering.

"Ali, I'm not fooling you. Everything I do or say to you is sincere.", she answers.

Alison just clears her throat as she tries to fight the tears that are threatening to fall, but she soon finds herself blinded by her tears.

"Ali... I don't even know what you want from me...", the brunette adds, her voice trembling as her eyes are reddening.

Alison closes her eyes as she feels her warm tears falling along her cheeks. She doesn't know why she's being so insecure, so afraid that if Emily leaves with Paige, the brunette would never be _hers._

She walks backwards until her legs bump the edge of the brunette's bed. She sits on it, whipping away her tears with her fingers. Emily follows her and sits besides her, placing her left hand on the blonde's right knee.

"Ali...", Emily says softly.

"I just...", Alison begins, hesitating.

She looks at the brunette, trying really hard to be careful about her words, because she could spill all of her feelings right now.

"I don't wan't you to be with her !", she speaks highly, her voice still trembling.

The brunette apologetically looks at the blonde. She scoots over, pulling Alison into a warm hug. Alison holds the brunette close, wishing she could just fall asleep in her arms.

"It's okay, everything will be okay. I promise.", the brunette reassures her.

Alison pushes harder into Emily's hug, making her fall into the mattress. The brunette looks at her confusingly as she doesn't seem to understand why did the blonde make her lay. Alison lies close to Emily, placing her head on the brunette's chest. She feels Emily's hands stroking her shoulders, approving her wish, so she trails her hand along the brunette's stomach, stopping at her waist, hugging her close as she falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

When she steps out of Emily's house, she realizes how long her nap was as the sky was already getting dark. She quickly starts to walk her way to her car, but is startled by someone's harsh grip into her wrist. She quickly snaps her hand away from the grip, turning around to face who had gripped her wrist.

"What were you doing here ?", Paige almost yells.

"I was with Emily", Alison simply answers, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"For like 4 hours ? Do you think I'm stupid ? I noticed your car parked here when I got out ! You know, that same car I saw at the same spot more than a month ago.", she almost yells again.

"Okay, Paige, stop yelling, we're outside. I never said you were stupid, and I can't believe you waited here for 4 hours !", Alison argues.

"What the hell were you doing here all this time ?", Paige asks angrily, getting closer to the blonde.

"What I do is none of your business.", the blonde answers, with the same tone that Paige used.

"It is my business when it involves my girlfriend !", the swimmer practically yells, clenching her teeth together.

Alison can see the anger in the brunette's eyes, but she's pretty sure she's even more angry herself for hearing the brunette still calling Emily _her girlfriend. _So she gives her a death glare, trying to hold the words she wanted to spit at her.

"How pathetic. Do you wait here everyday and interrogate every single girl that steps out of this house ?", Alison asks provocatively, not wanting to get into details about her relationship with Emily.

"If you think I'm going to let you ruin my relationship again, Alison, then you're-"

"I didn't ruin what you had with Emily. You ruined it yourself, Paige.", Alison interrupts the swimmer.

It's hard for Alison to not tell Paige about everything she and Emily did before, just to show her how much Emily still yearns for _her_.

"Emily is not going to fall into your stupid trap, Alison. Your games are getting really old ! You need to back off !", Paige orders.

That's it. Alison felt fire running through her body, urging her to slap the swimmer right now.

"Don't you dare cross that line, Paige !", Alison now yells.

"What do you get out of it, Alison ? Why are you leading her on-"

"I told you NOT to cross that line ! You know nothing about me and Emily !", Alison yells again.

"Really !? I sure do know that you treated her like shit before you disappeared. How did it feel, Alison ? To have somebody wrapped around your finger no matter what happened ? Did you feel proud ? Prizewinning ? Desired ? Controlling ?", the swimmer accuses the blonde.

It hurts Alison way too much to be accused of wanting to hurt Emily. She sure did before, but it wasn't intentional. She hates that Paige is using Alison's past to spite her, probably knowing it would work on the blonde. But Paige doesn't know anything about how Alison feels, she doesn't know anything about what the blonde went through, and Alison hates that the brunette pretends to know everything.

"Don't you ever pretend that you know me.", she says, clenching her teeth.

"Leave Emily alone", the swimmer demands, only getting a death glare from the blonde.

"Never", Alison says sternly, opening her car's door.

"She's going to do the right thing, Alison. I know that you always loved to spite me, you always had and visibly still do have something against me, and that might be the reason you're trying to hurt me again, but that's not gonna work this time.", Paige prevents the blonde.

Alison lets out a small laugh at what the brunette just said. _Waw, she really does think she knows me_, she thinks to herself. She sits on the driver's seat, and then shoots the swimmer a glare.

"It was always, and still is about Emily.", she speaks firmly.

Alison thought Paige might explode as she just shot her a death glare. She can practically see the fire coming out of her eyes, like she's trying to stop herself from jumping on the blonde.

She closes the door, finally driving her way back home.

* * *

**_Emily's_**_ **POV**_

She's been staring at the ceiling for nearly an hour now, since Alison left, still lying on her bed. She can still smell the blonde's scent on her shirt, and she can't help bringing the fabric of her shirt to her nose every couple of minutes. She keeps replaying the eventful afternoon on her mind over and over again. Alison coming over to check on her, Paige coming here to invite her over on New Year and giving her an ultimatum after finding out about Alison, the blonde kissing her, then hugging her, then kissing her again, then showing that adorable vulnerable side of hers, then cuddling with her while she was deeply asleep...

After spending time with both Paige and Alison today, she knows what she wants. She's not scared of losing Paige anymore, because now she knows that no matter what happens with Alison, she'll never be able to have a relationship with Paige again. The swimmer is loving, safe, loyal, emotional, protective... She is great, but she's just not the one that makes the brunette's heart race.

She feels bad, though, for getting back with Paige knowing that her feelings were toward someone else. But she wasn't sure what was happening back then, she thought everything would feel normal again, with some time, but it just never did. She hates that Paige is the one paying the price, because she doesn't deserve to, but she can't keep on staying with the swimmer just because she feels guilty, not after making it worse by cheating on her.

She knows that means she has to talk to Paige, to get their relationship back on a friendship level, if that's even possible... But she just doesn't have a better choice, it's either she keeps on hurting both Alison and Paige by keeping things like that, or ending things with Paige, or ending things with... No, she could never do that. She doesn't care anymore whether it's the right thing to do or not. She wants to follow her heart, because that's the only way she could be happy again.

She's not sure what's going to happen then. She's pretty sure Alison has feelings for her. She can see it in her eyes, she can taste it when she kisses her, she can feel it when their bodies are pressed together, both of their hearts racing. But she's not sure if the blonde's feelings would lead them anywhere. Does Alison _love_ her ? No, no way, that would be too good to be true. But what _if_ she does ? Would they be _committed _one day if Alison loved her ? No, she must be high, not in her wildest dreams, Alison Dilaurentis would never be her girlfriend. Even the thought of it sends shiver through Emily's body... But why does she not completely believe that it's impossible ? Why is there a part of her that hopes it would happen ?

She can't forget the way the blonde was crying this afternoon, when she was struggling with her feelings. She can't forget the way Alison was looking at her when she thought she might be fooled by the brunette. Emily never saw that much vulnerability showing from the blonde, and she never thought that Alison would _ever _admit that she's defeated, in her way, admit that she's jealous, in her way again. If those feelings she sensed from the blonde weren't genuine, she wonders what is. Maybe that's how she has hopes for the two of them.

* * *

**So it was a pretty short chapter, I'm sorry about that, but I'll update soon this time !**

**I hope you enjoyed it, stay tuuuuuuned !**

**Muaaaaaaah to all my Emisonians.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here I am for chapter 9 ! I don't really have any bla bla to share for once, I just hope you guys will enjoy this chapter !**

**Thanks again for your support !**

* * *

**_Emily's POV_**

It's been 4 days now since Emily had been given Paige's ultimatum. She hasn't talked to her since, of course, she needed some time to think according to the current swimmer. She hasn't talked to Alison since as well, she figures the blonde hadn't spoken to her for the same reasons as Paige's. She needs to get things settled as the past week has been completely insane to her. Too much happened for such a short amount of time, but it still felt like all these events lasted forever, and that is why the brunette wants to work everything out.

As she's been running for almost two hours now, thinking about everything that happened, she gets home and grabs a hot shower, needing to release herself from all the tension her body is sustaining. When the hot water runs out, she realizes how much time she's been showering, repenting that she spent too much time thinking, again. She can't keep on thinking, she thinks as she gets out of the shower, drying her hair. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve and Emily can't wait until the first of January to face Paige. She needs to solve everything right now, because tomorrow's a big night. It's a night of resolutions, of new beginnings, and Emily needs to be able to turn the page in her life tomorrow night.

She wishes she hadn't told Alison the other day that she would go to the chalet with Paige. The truth is, the brunette doesn't even know why she said that. Maybe was it because she wanted to see Alison's respond ? Maybe was it because she needed to be sure, for the hundredth time, that the blonde _really _does have feelings for her ? Emily doesn't doubt it, though, but the blonde's responds never seem to be enough for the brunette. It always overwhelms her when Alison acts so vulnerable, and she knows that she doesn't elicit the blonde to act like that to get any proof, she just does it because it makes her heart _melt _every time.

It's just everything the brunette ever _dreamed _of. Of Alison looking at her that way, of Alison holding her hand the way she now does, of Alison's lips willingly against her own, of Alison's body pressed against hers, of Alison's eyes full of lust and desire towards her... She always wanted all of these things to happen, but they were always fantasies to her. Before she learned the blonde was alive, she never even thought that just maybe, maybe one day all she ever dreamed of would happen. When Alison came back, she sure did think about those fantasies, alot, about the little tiny possibility that they may happen, but they were still _fantasies._

She snaps out of her thoughts. She grabs her phone and sends Paige a text message.

**To** **Paige : ****Hey. R U busy ? We need to talk. If ur not, lets meet up at the brew **

She grabs her black leggings from her drawer, a white tank top and a denim blouse. She wears them as she's watching her reflection in the mirror, making sure she looks okay as she settles her clothes perfectly hugging her body. She hears her phone beeping as she's putting some make up on.

**From Paige** :** Not busy. Lets meet up there in 30**

**To Paige :**** See you then**

She finishes putting her make up on. She watches herself in the mirror, preparing herself for what is about to happen. She hopes her meeting with Paige won't end up in in an argument, or in a fight, or in a misunderstanding. She really does care about the current swimmer, even if she wants things to go back on a friendship level. Emily hates to hurt her soon to be ex-girlfriend, she hates that she went round and round with her, but she never really intended to and she really hopes Paige will understand that.

* * *

She sees Paige already sitting on a table with two coffees as she walks in the coffee shop. The current swimmer was always the punctual one when it came to the both of them. She walks towards the other brunette confidently, sitting down immediately.

"Hey, Paige !", Emily greets.

"Hi Em.", Paige greets back.

"So, you wanted to talk. I'm pretty sure it's about what we talked about the other day."

"It is."

Emily starts feeling a little bit nervous. She really needs the other brunette to take it well. She knows how the chances are little though so she starts looking down her hands, settled on the table.

"Paige, I'm really sorry for what happened", she says, still looking at her hands.

"What exactly are you sorry about ?", Paige asks slowly.

"For keeping things from you. That wasn't fair to you... I should've been honest. But this isn't who I am, I am not that kind of person", Emily explains, taking a little break between each sentence.

"You mean a cheater ?", Paige quickly corrects, clearly still hurt as her voice cracked.

"Yeah... This wasn't fair, for both of you-", Emily accidentally answers.

"For both of us ?! Em ! It's me you cheated on remember ?!", Paige snaps.

"Look, I didn't ask for us to meet to fight. I-I want... things to be solved.", Emily stutters.

Paige just sighs. She seems so irritated and Emily can see it. She can see the disappointment in her eyes, she can see her hopeless gaze although the brunette haven't even said anything yet.

"Paige. I know I... I was really bad. I was a total jerk to you lately and... look yes I did cheat on you-"

"How many times ?", Paige interrupts.

"W-Why does that matter ?"

"Because it does to me. I want to know how many times you made a complete fool of me", the other brunette states sternly.

"It wasn't like tha-"

"Em, please... how many times ?", she pleaded.

"I... I'm not sure...", the brunette says nervously looking down her laps.

"What do you mean you're not sure ?", Paige asks impatiently.

"I just don't know what counts ! Look, a few times. but it doesn't mat-"

"Of course it does ! God, I can't believe you Emily...", the current swimmer says as her back hit the chair.

Emily starts rubbing her temples as she sighs. She really hoped this encounter wouldn't turn out like it actually is right now.

"Paige... I didn't text you to argue. I texted you because I wanted us to work things out.."

Paige nods slowly, not looking at the brunette, like she's not really convinced.

"Paige... I was never fair to you. You were always here for me, whenever I needed someone by my side... And I... I never doubted your feelings for me. You were here even at my worst, and I could never thank you enough for that. You.. You... You deserve someone that would never do what I did to you...", Emily speaks, her eyes flashing with sincerity, starting to get a little wet.

"Em, stop.. I told you I was willing to give you a chance ! I'm still disappointed, but... but I know that I will heal with time, by your side.", the other brunette speaks softly for the first time during this meeting.

"I... You... You shouldnt...", Emily breathes, "Paige you deserve someone that will be able to reciprocate everything that you're willing to give to them.", the tanned brunette expresses, her eyes reddening.

"Emily, I'm not willing to give anything to anyone else !", Paige speaks as her voice trembles.

"Please... stop. Paige, I can't do this !", Emily states while rubbing her eyes, wanting to erase the tears.

"Don't... Em, please don't...", the current swimmer whispers, shedding tears.

"I'm sorry, Paige... This... This can't keep going..", the brunette seals, her eyes almost back to normal, looking at the other brunette.

"Em...", Paige starts, closing her eyes, "I... please... I love you", she adds, literally crying.

"I... I'm sorry... but I... I-"

"You love her", Paige interrupts, retrieving her stern tone.

"... I love her", Emily confirms, closing her eyes.

"She's going to break you heart again. This time I won't be here to pick up the pieces Emily", Paige states, her voice still trembling but stern at the same time.

Emily gets up, gives an apologetic look to Paige and turns around heading to the exit of the brew. As she walks, someone gets into the coffee shop.

"Em ?", Alison says seeming surprised to see the brunette.

Paige gets up and heads to the exit.

"See you, Emily", she says, her face back to its stern form, completely ignoring the blonde as she walks out the brew.

Alison glances at the brunette.

"Were you leaving ?", she asks.

"I...", the brunette only says.

"Em, are you okay ?", Alison asks, with a worried look.

"Yeah, I am", Emily simply answers.

"So... were you guys discussing your trip ?", the blonde slowly asks.

Emily remains silent, glaring the blonde.

"Look... I know what I said the other day. I'm sorry I ran into you, I was intending to leave some time to think. I don't wanna put pressure on you Em, but please just promise me one thing...", Alison pleads.

"What is it ?", Emily asks curiously.

Alison gets a little closer to the brunette, glaring at her for a little moment, twitching her eyes.

"Don't... Don't listen to anything she'll say about me", the blonde demands with a pleading tone.

"Ali, I know you. No one will ever change that", the brunette reassures.

"I.. I know. I just wanted to be sure.", Alison clarifies.

They look at each other for a little moment, not really sure what to do or say next.

"I guess I'll give you that space I intended to give you", the blonde says turning around.

Emily grabs Alison's wrist, stopping her from leaving. She could see the struggle in the blonde's eyes, she could feel all of the blonde's dreads, and she wanted to alleviate her.

"Why do you want to give me some space ? I never asked you to...", the brunette asks while the blonde turns back to face her.

"I just.. I don't wanna complicate things...", Alison begins, and then sighs, "and.. it's weird to be with you knowing that you'll leave with your girlfriend in two days...", she finishes quickly, looking away.

"Shhhh", Emily whispers, pulling the blonde's wrist, "come on".

Emily pulls the following blonde to the bathroom of the brew, which is a single toilet stall. As they get there, she closes the door behind her.

"Em, why did you bring me here ?", Alison asks confused.

The brunette walks towards the blonde, getting dangerously close to her.

"Emily... you're leaving in two days with your gir-"

Emily puts her index on Alison's lips, stopping her statement.

"I'm not going anywhere", she says as she removes her finger.

The brunette grabs the blonde by her waist and pulls her closer, their faces now inches away. She noticed how the blonde widened slightly her eyes after Emily's statement.

"And she's not my girlfriend", she adds, whispering as her face is _so _close to the blonde's.

Alison's eyes widens, her mouth now slightly open, but she doesn't say anything, she just stays like that for a little moment.

The blonde buries her face into the brunette's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her. She hugs Emily tight, breathing into her neck.

"Emily...", she whispers.

After a little while, the brunette pulls away from the blonde's hug. She looks at the blue eyed beauty, still _so _close. She's never felt so lost into anyone in her entire life. She feels like she could look into those eyes forever and never get enough of them. The feel of the blonde's breath stuns her, she's afraid she might faint at any moment. The smell of the blonde makes her head daze, she wants to feel that smell every night before she falls asleep, because that's what happiness would smell like, and she would just dive into sweet, sweet dreams.

"Alison..", the brunette breathes

The blonde is still gazing at the brunette, visibly waiting for what she wants to say.

"Ali..", Emily repeats, breathless.

"Hmm", Alison slightly moans, grabbing the brunette's hand.

"Ali I..", the brunette begins.

She can't even breath, she dreamed about the moment she would finally say what she was about to say out loud for too long now, and she can't believe she's about to say it, right now, in the _right_ way this time.

Alison holds the brunette's hand tighter, still gazing at her, with confusion and passion at the same time.

"Ali, I... I love you", Emily finally lets out, closing her eyes, her lips trembling as she feels herself close to sobbing.

She feels Alison breath increase, her fingers stroking the brunette's cheeks whipping away the tears all over her face.

The brunette opens her eyes. Browns meet blues. She can see Alison's eyes sparkling, with such joy inside them she could swear she never saw before.

As she closes her eyes again, she feels herself pushed against the bathroom's door. She feels Alison's body pressed against her, she feels their foreheads pressing together. She doesn't dare to open her eyes yet, because she's scared she might die at the sight of those blue eyes again.

She doesn't have time to open her eyes as she feels Alison sweet lips glued against hers.

* * *

**I'll try to update it tomorrow you guys ! Thank you for reading !**

**Stay tuuuuned !**

**Find me on twitter at NathEmisonian !**

**Muaaaaaah to all my Emisonians**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your feedbacks you guys ! You have no idea how much I love reading your reviews !**

**So as promised, here's chapter 10 !**

* * *

_**Emily's POV**_

The feeling of the blonde's lips against hers feels so much different now that she's revealed her true feelings. She can sense Alison's confidence into her kisses, like there isn't any sign of hesitation coming from the blonde. Emily feels her entire body aroused as Alison presses her body against the brunette's. Even though it's only been a couple of days since the two girls got intimate, Emily misses the blonde's body more than ever. She could explore every single inch of it right now as it doesn't really matter to her where she is, as long as it feels _right. _And it _never _felt that right.

The brunette grabs Alison by her hips, pulling her closer to her as the blonde's hands are holding Emily's face steady. Alison's tongue roaming the brunette's lips, waiting for entrance as the brunette's hands are fondling the blonde's hips closely. She wants to move her hands lower down Alison's ass, but she's afraid the blonde might think it's too fierce considering where they were.

As Alison's tongue explores the brunette's mouth, Emily, still trapped between Alison and the door, slides her thigh between the blonde's slightly. She lightly presses her thigh against Alison's core, making the blonde let out a mild moan into her mouth. She suddenly feels the blonde's hand trailing to her stomach. The blonde leaves it there for a while as her tongue and Emily's are dancing together softly. Emily presses her tongue deeper into the blonde as she dotes Alison's sweet taste, she wants to kiss her until both of their lips are swollen and numb, but she's startled as she feels the blonde's hand tugging the beginning of her leggings. She feels herself moisten so she stars biting Alison's bottom lip.

Alison lets out a mild moan again, her hand now dipping into the brunette's leggings, setting on Emily's core over her panties. The brunette's breath increases frantically at the blonde's touch, extremely turned on by her boldness. She can't help grinding her hips, making her crotch rub against the blonde's immobile hand as she clings on Alison's leather jacket with her hand, steadying herself.

She feels her wills dripping from her, and she's pretty sure the blonde can feel it as her hand is now rubbing Emily's core, over the slick panties. She can't help letting out a bright groan, as she now grasps Alison's jacket. The blonde buries her face into the brunette's neck, kissing and licking it, making her groan even more.

"I want you, Em", Alison breathes into the brunette's ear, making her moan once again.

The blonde removes her hand from Emily's core and the brunette immediately grips it.

"D-Don't stop !", Emily breathes heavily.

She doesn't want the blonde to stop. She's craving her like she never craved anyone else before and she can't just switch herself off right now.

Alison leans into Emily, kissing her lips softly.

"Let's get out of here", the blonde whispers into the brunette's mouth.

* * *

As they head to Emily's car, the brunette casts her keys to the blonde.

"Here. I can't drive right now", she tells Alison, her breath still a little heavy.

* * *

_**Alison's** **POV**_

She can feel Emily baring her with her eyes as she's trying to drive properly. She doesn't even know where she's heading, as she's too distracted by the brunette's stare. Emily doesn't even look away when the blonde glances at her, she just... keeps baring her with her _sexy _stare.

She tries to focus on the road, but she suddenly feels the brunette's hand on her thigh. She clears her throat and keep on trying to focus on driving, avoiding looking at the brunette as she's scared she might get too distracted.

But Emily's hand was going dangerously higher on her thigh as the blonde feels herself starting to sweat.

"Emily... Stop this, I can't focus", she pleads, her breath frantic.

"I can't", Emily states, slipping her hand between the blonde's thighs.

"N-No ! S-Stop..", Alison begs stuttering, trying to remove the brunette's hand with her own.

Emily leans to the blonde, starting to kiss the side of her neck while still moving her hand between Alison's thighs.

"Em !", the blonde breathes heavily, "Fuck it", she whispers as she drives into the nearest alley she finds, parking the brunette's car as far from the other cars as possible, and immediately turns off the engine.

She doesn't even have time to look at Emily as the brunette is already on top of her, straddling her. She skillfully dosses the seat, as she knows exactly how to control it.

Alison finds herself lying down, under the brunette. She reaches for Emily's face and instantly pulls it close, kissing the brunette the same way she did earlier. Her tongue exploring every inch of Emily's mouth, her hands impossibly pulling her closer, wanting to feel their bodies pressed against each other.

She realizes how addictive it is for her to kiss the brunette. She can't get enough of that unique taste, of the way Emily's tongue cleverly presses against hers, of the way her teeth occasionally nip her lips, and she's positive the brunette's kisses are the best that she experienced.

It feels different to have Emily this close to her now that the brunette told her those _three words_. It feels more genuine, more sincere, more... complete. Like she doesn't have to think about anything else right now, because she's the one that Emily _loves _and that's all she needs to get completely lost into her.

She doesn't have to worry about anything now, now that there isn't anyone else in the way, she can launch into Emily, enjoy the feeling of being _loved_ by her, of being kissed by her, touched by her. She can look into her deep brown eyes without any guilt in her owns, without any faltering. And she can finally let herself _love_, for the first time in her life._  
_

She snaps out of her thoughts as Emily frees her from her jacket, lowering her lips to the blonde's chest. She feels the brunette's plump lips sweetly kissing her skin, occasionally licking it. Alison wraps her legs around the brunette's waist, pressing her body against hers, enjoying feeling Emily's weight on her.

She raises the brunette's face to her own, missing the taste of her lips. Her legs, now wrapping Emily's hips, push at her ass, deliciously making the brunette grind against her.

She quickly unbuttons Emily's denim blouse, wanting to feel more of her skin. As the brunette frees herself from her blouse, her hands unzip the blonde's jeans, and one of them slides into them. Her fingers graze the blonde's crotch over her panties occasionally, sending chills all over her body.

"Hmmm", the blonde moans into Emily's mouth.

Alison lowers her hand and presses it into Emily's, trying to stop the brunette's teasing as she's yearning her to touch her. Emily does as the blonde pleases and starts rubbing her core over her panties, quickly feeling them soapy. She can feel the brunette's lips forming a smile against hers, and she bites her bottom lip to erase that smile away.

Emily's free hand tries to free the blonde from her tank top as Alison takes it off completely. The brunette lowers one of Alison's bra brace to relieve one of her hard bud. She sinks her head down and coat the blonde's nipple with her lips, sucking on it, her other hand still working on Alison's core.

Alison breathes a loud moan, her fingers lost into the brunette's hair, enjoying the feeling of them tickling her upper body. She feels Emily's finger's movements more accurate now, quickly feeling them sliding inside her soaked panties. She moans even louder at the brunette's fingers stroking her swollen bud, feeling her body sweat underneath Emily's. She breathes heavily at the brunette skillful fingers and tongue licking her nipple. She bites her lips, trying to hold back her moans, but she can't handle it anymore as Emily's free hand grabs her other breast, squeezing it gently.

The blonde feels her body trembles as the brunette's index and middle finger slowly thrust into her. Her lips now switching breasts, nipping and bitting at the blonde's erected nipple. Her back starts to arc as Emily's fingers curl into her while her thumb presses hard against Alison's clit. The blonde can't help moving her hips into the brunette's fingers as she can't wait for her release. She moans Emily's name over and over again as she comes, soaking the brunette's fingers even more.

"Emily...", she breathes again, wrapping her arms around the brunette, holding her close.

The brunette leaves her fingers into Alison while she's wrapped into her arms for a moment, before raising back to meet the blonde's face. They look at each other for a moment, Alison's breath still frantic, and Emily removes her fingers from Alison's core slowly, making her moan again.

Alison watches Emily as she slowly raises her hand, and starts licking all the wetness from her fingers, not breaking their eye contact. The blonde is pretty sure she dripped again at that sight, as she lets out a groan of pleasure.

"I love the way you taste", the brunette breathes.

"Hmmm... Em..", Alison moans.

Emily moves her lips to the blonde's ear, nipping at her earlobe.

"I could taste you all day", Emily whispers seductively into Alison's ear.

The blonde feels her entire body heating up at the brunette's statement. She instantly takes off Emily tank top, tugging her face to meet her lips again, tasting a herself a little bit. Her hands trail down the small of the brunette's back. She catches the edge of Emily's leggings, tugging them up, making the brunette moan at the feeling of the fabric pressing into her crotch.

She doesn't wait any other second. She wanted to hear the brunette moan her name since they were in the bathroom of the coffee shop. She wants to feel the brunette's body shake on top of her, she wants Emily to let go and be able to feel her entire weight on her.

Her fingers instantly dive down the brunette's center. She doesn't even tease her, she just slips her fingers underneath the already moist panties and starts fondling Emily's clit. The brunette release a loud moan as she presses her forehead hard into the blonde's shoulder. Alison feels Emily already pressing her body into hers, and she presses it harder as her free hand pushes the brunette's back down.

She finds Emily's entrance as she's still fondling her clit with her thumb. The brunette groans heavily at Alison's fingers thrusting into her back and forth, biting the blonde's shoulder. Alison smiles as she hears the brunette quietly breathing her name, and she thrusts her fingers deeper as she wants to hear Emily moan loudly. She feels the brunette's weight loose into her, enjoying the feeling of Emily on her, as she's now panting heavily, tilting her head to meet the blonde's lips in a bruising kiss.

Alison feels the brunette's loud moans into her mouth as her fingers go deeper and deeper into her, while her thumb circles Emily's clit. She feels the brunette dripping into her hand, her walls starting to tighten up.

"Ali... Ali right there", Emily pants.

She holds the brunette steady with her free arms as her entire body is vibrating over hers. She loves the feeling of the brunette's bra rubbing her own nipples, she loves the feeling of the brunette's walls completely tight around her fingers, she loves how she made the brunette pour out all of her lust, she loves hearing Emily pant her name, her body shaking with pleasure.

Alison kisses Emily hard as the brunette is still releasing, moaning softly into the blonde's mouth. She removes her fingers from Emily as the brunette reached the peak. She pulls away from the brunette's lips, pushing her over to a sitting position, getting up to face her. She looks into her dark brown eyes carefully, feeling herself completely lost into them. Alison roams the brunette's lips with her wet fingers, sweeping away all of the moist from them. She watches Emily's eyes darkening before pressing her lips into hers, tasting the brunette for the first time.

She can't explain how good it feels to taste both of the brunette's _tastes _at the same time. She licks Emily's lips slowly, making sure she doesn't miss any of her taste.

She pulls away, looks at Emily's sparkling eyes for a moment before whispering into her ear.

"I could taste you, forever, Em."

* * *

**So that was a quite smutty chapter I'll admit, hope you guys didn't mind ! LOL**

**Thank you guys for reading ! Don't forget to review !**

**Find me on twitter at NathEmisonian !**

**Stay tuuuuned !**

**Muaaaah to all my Emisonians**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I have so many exams you guys, I'll probably be slow again next week :( But i'll try my best !**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, it always helps me wanting to update the story ! **

**As I see how many views each chapter gets, It kinda makes me sad that the first one has a lot more views than the rest, which means a lot of you guy stop reading, probably because of Paily. I just wish people would give it a chance. At this point I think I proved well enough that it really is about Emison. Thank you if you chose to trust me and kept reading it ! I really appreciate it.**

**I hope you enjoyed last chapter btw, which was my second smut scene like, ever ;)**

**Okay less bla blaying, more Emison !**

* * *

_**Emily's POV**_

_Perfect._ Everything is just so _perfect._ Alison hugging her body tight while sleeping feels so _right._ She could get used to it at this point. She could wake up from every nap, every sleep, snuggling against the blonde, surrounded by her sweet, mesmerizing scent. She could hold her tight all day, all night, just to make sure she's safe and glued to _her,_ for the rest of her life. She could kiss her sweet and plumb pink lips, only them, until there isn't anymore oxygen into her body. She could give her as much pleasure as she can, as long as she can, as _good _as she can. She could give her _anything _she wants, _whenever _she wants, _however _she, and only _she, _wants.

Her body shivers at Alison's fingers stroking her stomach, head on her chest, legs around her hips. She feels herself warming up again from the cold tempered parked car, as the wind was blowing into the darkness of the quiet alley they hided in. She strokes the blonde's upper arm in response, letting her know she is awake.

"Hey..", she hears the blonde's voice say.

"Hey", she answers back, her voice just as raspy.

Alison starts tracing figures such as circles with her index on the brunette's bare stomach. Emily can't help shivering under her touch although she tries to get at ease.

"Can we just stay here..?", the blonde asks quietly, now tracing letters on the brunette's stomach.

Emily recognizes the letters AD and EM, each pair repeated a couple times. She smiles at the blonde's behaviour.

"Aren't you cold ?", the brunette asks, still slightly smiling.

Alison moves her head higher, setting her chin on Emily's shoulder, still hugging her tight. Her eyes move up as well to meet up Emily's browns, dark at the lack of light.

"You keep me warm", Alison states quietly, gazing into the brunette's eyes.

Emily can't even explain how fast her heart races at the blonde's adorableness. She's already addicted to her, addicted to the way she speaks softly, to the way her body hugs perfectly her own, to the way her eyes passionately meet her owns, to the way her warm breath caresses her skin... to _everything _about her in this very moment.

She reaches for the blonde's cheek, her hand quickly getting on the back of her neck, lifting her up so their lips meet into a sweet peck. As their lips detach, Emily watches Alison, eyes still shut, as she softly strokes her cheek.

"Ali ?", she asks sweetly.

"Hum ?"

"What was that ? That happened earlier ?", she whispers quietly.

She doesn't want to push the blonde, but she just wonders at least what _it_ is to her, especially after she admitted her own feelings to her, especially after they got intimate for _three _times now.

Alison remains silent for a little moment as her eyes open to meet the brunette's. They look at each other for a few seconds before the blonde speaks.

"Hum.. We.. got close", the blonde says slowly.

"Yes. But how do you call what happened ?", Emily points out.

"We had... We made...", Alison hesitates.

Emily can see the struggle into the blonde's eyes as they were still so close. She can feel the heat of her body as she got nervous about the brunette's question, she can feel her breath against her own skin.

"Em... Is this a trap ?", the blonde slowly asks.

"No, no it really isn't. I get how confusing it is, but I'm just wondering how you see it", the brunette explains quietly.

She really isn't trying to trap the blonde, she just really wants to know what they were _doing._

_"_Hum.. it was different every time, but still had that same... feeling.", Alison tries to explain, visibly struggling.

"Do you believe we made-", the brunette pauses, not wanting to push the blonde, "-had... sex ?"

She wants to know whether Alison believes they had real sex or it was it just foreplay according to her ? Does she get enough pleasure from their intimate moments ? Is Emily enough for the blonde ? It sure sounds like the blonde gets enough pleasure with the brunette, but Emily just needs to _hear _her confirm it.

Alison's hand now finds the brunette's cheek, fondling it softly.

"Of course I do.", the blonde begins, whispering, "but there were also so much... feelings involved", she finishes, getting slightly closer to Emily.

The brunette's heart races at Alison's last words. She both feels herself extremely aroused and extremely emotional as she hears exactly what she wished she would.

The blonde kisses Emily softly, her free hand stroking the brunette's toned stomach again as they get lost into a long liplock.

The brunette shivers again at Alison's warm touch. She parts her lips as the blonde tries to stick her tongue into her mouth, now tasting that sweet taste she could live only with.

Alison lifts her body to get on top of Emily, now straddling her in the led down seat, both the girls only in their underwear as they wore them before falling asleep earlier. The blonde's lips meet the brunette's again, yearning them into a breathless kiss.

Emily's hands both grabs the blonde by her waist, pulling her down close to her own body. She feels Alison loosening her weight on her and she can't help feeling aroused about it.

As their kiss breaks, Alison's lips place against the brunette's ear, kissing down and around it softly before whispering into it.

"... And it was by far the best I ever had", she whispers seductively.

The blonde's lips cross every inch of the brunette's neck, kissing it, licking it, and sucking it, leaving marks on it. Emily moans at every move Alison makes on her, loving being topped by the blonde.

"God, Ali... You're going to kill me", Emily moans.

"As long as it's a _little death, _I wouldn't mind", Alison whispers against the brunettes collarbone.

Emily is startled when the blonde takes off her panties. She watches Alison taking off her own as well, and she feels herself getting wet at the sight and the thought of what is happening again.

Alison completely lays on Emily, making the brunette shiver at the contact of their pointed breasts, of their touching cores.

They lose themselves into a bruising kiss, slightly grinding their bodies against each others. Emily's hands are everywhere on Alison. One second on her back, the other on the back of her thighs, the other fondling her bare _ass._

She can't help feeling herself horny again. The feeling of Alison's warm skin stroking hers sends shiver down her spine. She _wants _the blonde. She _craves_ the blonde. She _loves_ the blonde. She _needs_ the blonde, like she _breathes_ the blonde.

Alison's hips start grinding harder against Emily's, deliciously rubbing their cores together. The blonde slips one of her thigh between Emily's as she keeps on grinding her hips, earning groans from the brunette.

Their breasts are touching, their eyes are glaring, their lips are grazing, their hair are blending, their hands are holding and their cores are rubbing against each thigh's. Emily's free hand on the small of the back of the blonde, pulling her impossibly closer as both of the girls moan in pleasure. Their bodies tremble, their moans increase, their skin sweats, their breaths weigh, their cores drip, as they both reach the peak at the same time.

Emily feels her crotch dripping all the lust in her body, as she also feels her thigh damped of Alison's moist. As the blonde is lying on the brunette, panting at her release, the brunette reaches down on her thigh, hoping to get Alison's fluids on her fingers. As she sweeps the wetness with her digits, she brings them up to her mouth, licking them slowly, earning a light taste of the blonde's.

"God, Ali..", the brunette breathes heavily.

The blonde buries her face into the brunette's neck, hugging her tight in the exact way she did earlier.

"Oh, Em...", Alison whispers as she falls asleep on Emily.

* * *

It's morning already as Emily fell into a deep sleep into Alison's arms. She hates that she had to leave, hates that she had to take the blonde home, hates that she had to go home as well. She wishes she could've stayed with Alison just a little bit longer, but she knew that her mom would freak out if she stayed longer. She can't even think straight when she walks home as she's still moonstruck about her evening and night with the blonde.

"Emily ?", she hears a familiar voice.

She turns around into the living room and is startle by the sight of Hanna.

"Oh.. Hey Hanna", she greets slowly.

"Hey Hanna ? Em ! Where were you ? Your mom was worried sick !", Hanna snaps.

"Humm...", the brunette hesitates, "Where is she ?"

"At work, she told me to wait for you here. She was really worried and so was I ! Where were you ?", the blonde asks again.

"I... umm... I fell asleep", the brunette hesitates as she sits on the couch, still moonstruck.

"Are you okay ? And where ? Were you with Paige ?"

"What ?", Emily snaps out of her daze as she hears her ex-girlfriend's name, "N-No"

"... What's wrong ?", Hanna asks curiously

Emily isn't really sure whether she should tell her friend about her break up or not. She wasn't really expecting to see Hanna so she just answers spontaneously.

"N-Nothing... We're just... Not talking for a while", the brunette explains, earning a questioning look from the blonde, "Don't worry, it's okay", she adds reassuring.

"Then where were you ? I asked you like three times now !", Hanna asks again as she sits next to Emily.

She doesn't let Emily answer as she immediately speaks again.

"Omg.. Em ? Why do you have hickeys down your neck ?"

Emily widens her eyes like she's just been busted.

"W-What ?", she snaps as she hides her hickeys with her palm, "No, they're bruises"

"Yeah... caused by sucking !", Hanna exclaims.

The brunette looks at the blonde with her eyes wider than apples. Her jaw drops, but she doesn't say anything. What is she supposed to make up right now ?

"If you and Paige aren't talking...", Hanna thinks out loud, "You wouldn't cheat on her with some random would you ?!"

Emily just watches the blonde, her eyes still wide, jaw still dropped, trying to figure out what to say.

"Omg ! No... Not Sydney ! Is it ?", Hanna asks loudly.

As Emily's phone beeps, she reaches for it in her pocket and immediately drops it as she is nervous about Hanna questioning her. The blonde grabs it as it fell near her, and watches its screen.

"Omg... Emily...", Hanna terrifyingly shouts, dropping the phone one the couch.

The brunette seizes her phone and she thought she might faint when she read her text message.

**From Ali :** **Did you get home safe ? xo**

* * *

**I'm sorry if the end sucks, it's 4 AM and I am sooooo tired ! Hope you still enjoyed it though ! Hope you guys didn't mind, i decided to add a little bit of smut in this chapter as well ;) **

**Thank you for reading you guys ! Don't forget to review, it always helps, and follow me on twitter at NathEmisonian if you have any questions or if you want to know what I'm doing when I'm not updating X)**

**Stat tuuuuuned !**

**Muaaaaaah to all my Emisonians.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooo thank you guys for your feedbacks ! It's always really nice, I really appreciate it. **

**Like I said last chapter I have 3 exams this week so I don't know if I'll be updating, maybe if i'll get sick of studying ? LOL it's actually possible but I'm trying to update as much as I can during the week ends x)**

**Soo I just want to point something out for the few readers who send me bad reviews, I mostly screenshot them and answer them on twitter ! So if you feel like hating on this fanfic, we'll meet up there ;)**

**Oh and the guest that reviewed they were afraid to sound like a perv on smut scenes, don't you ever worry about that. How do you think I feel like I sound while I actually WRITE those scenes ? LMAO**

**Okay let's dive into this chapter !**

* * *

**_Emily's POV_**

"Look, Hanna... I'm sorry I kept this from you..", Emily apologizes to her furious friend.

"Emily ! Are you insane ? Have you forgotten who she might be ?!", Hanna shouts.

"Hanna, she's not-",

"When the hell did this start ? Are you guys like hooking up or something ? Oh please tell me that it's a brilliant sleeping with the enemy plan !", the blonde speaks nervously.

"Hanna ! Alison is not the enemy-"

"Em ! Have you lost your mind-"

"Can you please just let me talk ?", Emily shouts gripping her friend's arm.

The brunette lets out a heavy sigh as she watches her friend calming down slowly. She can see how confused and angry she is, and she hopes she's going to be able to ease the tension a little bit.

"Look.. Let's face it. We teamed up with Mona when she was still there because we thought it was the easiest way out. We never knew for sure if we should've done that. The only thing that led us to doubt Alison's behaviour was the fact that she kept lying...", Emily tries to sound objective as she explains.

"Oh so now you're going to say that Ali is innocent ? She haven't even talked to any of the rest of us for weeks !", Hanna grunts.

"Han, do you realize what we've been accusing her of ? Alison is not A, Hanna !", the brunette assures while raising her voice.

"Waw. Seems like Alison is doing a pretty good job in bed, isn't she ? Must be why she got you all over-"

"Stop it ! Hanna, what the hell ? Is that how you see me ? Like some senseless fool ?", Emily yells as she gets up.

"You know I don't. But you've always been so hot and cold when it comes to Ali ! Have you forgotten how you were persuaded she was A ?", Hanna asks as she gets up as well to face her friend.

Emily doesn't know how to _explain _it. She can't get her friend to understand how she _knows_ Alison, in a way no one else does. She can't explain to her the way Alison looks at her, the way she holds her tight, the way she kisses her passionately, the way her voice trembles when she feels insecure, the way her eyes get wet when she gets overwhelmed, or the way her eyes get dark whenever they're close...

"Look...", she begins as her voice becomes calm again, "I was confused, we all were. But we never really gave it some real thoughts. It was a trap, and we fell into it, again, like we always do. And you know how all of us had issues with her led us to think that, you can't deny it.", she explains.

"I know ! But-",

"And you know it doesn't make sense. Everything we ever found out about for the past 2 years wouldn't make sense if she was A. Her whole disappearance wouldn't. And how many time did she save us ?", she adds quickly.

Hanna sighs and backs to the couch as she sits on it. The brunette imitates her, watching the exhausted look on her friend's face.

"Look, we all know that Alison isn't a saint. We all know she made mistakes, but we all did as well. We read her journals, she was a bully yes, not a crazy-harasser-murderer-sociopath ! You know it, Han..", Emily almost pleads.

"Even if she might not be A... I still don't trust her.", the blonde states as the watches her friend.

Emily turns her gaze to the blank wall. She doesn't really know what to add, she feels like she's explained herself enough as nothing comes into her mind right now.

"Is she the reason you and Paige aren't talking ?", the blonde asks.

"We actually broke up.", the brunette states, not breaking her glare a the white wall.

"What ? Again ? Emily !", the blonde exclaims highly like it was the most horrifying news ever.

"It wasn't right, Hanna...", Emily justifies calmly.

"Because you think you and Ali are ? Emily, she probably just needs someone by her side..."

"You don't know that... Look, I'm not ready to talk about this yet", the brunette calls.

She doesn't want to talk about it. She doesn't need another person to tell her to stay away from Alison as her ex-girlfriend already gave her that speech. She knows what she wants, and there is no way that she's going to give up on it after dreaming about for years.

"Yet you're ready to get into the sheets with her already. I didn't even know she liked you that way...", the blonde states, misbelief showing from her last sentence.

"Hanna...", Emily begins but is cut off by her friend.

"I need to see it to believe it, Em. I don't trust her, and I won't feel right about this unless I actually see her, with you.", Hanna claims sternly.

"W-What do you mean see her with me ?", the brunette asks, confused.

"I mean I want to see her and talk to her, now. I'm sorry Emily, but if I won't be able to leave you alone with this until I'm sure", the blonde demands earnestly.

"You mean right now ?", Emily asks, surprised at her friend's demand.

"Yes, call her, text her or whatever. Tell her to come here. Don't tell her I'm here, I want to see her with you when I'm not around first"

Emily feels bad about tricking Alison, but she wants to prove to her friend that she doesn't need to worry about her. She wants to prove her that Alison actually has a kind soul. She wants to prove to her friend that she's not the same old naive Emily she used to be, that she's able to handle her stuff now.

So she grabs her phone and sends a text message to Alison, while Hanna watches, making sure the brunette doesn't mention her presence.

**To Alison :**** I did get home safe. Could u come over please? My mom's at work**

She's surprised as she only wait a few minutes before the blonde's reply.

**From Alison : ****Is everything ok ? We were just together**

She realizes how either she sounds like she's being greedy, or she wants to talk about something serious with Alison since they really were just together.

**To Alison : Yea all ok. Just want to see u again before NY's evening **

**From Alison : Sure, me 2. I'll b there soon. xo  
**

* * *

_**Alison's POV**_

She's surprised that the brunette asked her to come over. Not that she minds, though, because she can never get enough of Emily, but they were together _all night._ Is it supposed to mean something ? The fact that the brunette wants to see her after they've just been with each other... Is this a _start ?_ If so, a start of what ? Of a relationship ? Is she ready to go there ? She thinks as she gets out of her quick shower.

She chooses a black lace bra and some red lace panties, making sure she looks _hot._ Since their first night weeks ago, Alison always wears nice underwear whenever she meets the brunette because... well because there's always a part of her that hopes Emily would get her into them, maybe taking them off as well.

She can't believe how much she thinks about the brunette's hands on her. She would've never thought she'd get so addicted to her. When she was on the run, she sure did wonder what it'd be like to get things physical with Emily, because she was curious about it, because she saw Emily with Paige and Maya and she couldn't help wanting to be at their place, but she wasn't _obsessed _with it.

It was hard for her, though, to see Emily with other girls. She would always turned annoyed whenever she saw her with them, but she never really expected to be so intoxicated by the brunette if she'd get to be with her. She never thought she would long for her that much, until she came back to Rosewood.

The brunette had changed a lot. She had different hair, she wore different clothes, she talked differently, with a confidence that wasn't there years ago. She wasn't always approving anymore, she had a tough personality. She would give her opinion whenever she'd feel like giving it, not afraid of anyone, not afraid of who she _is. _She assumes herself so well now, which is a huge difference from before.

All that change captivated Alison. She's always wondered how her mermaid would be like if she knew how beautiful she was, if she'd be stronger, and she was speechless when she saw it herself. She was speechless at the results, and she couldn't help that part of her that would dangerously yearn for her whenever they were together. She never experienced the brunette being so independent about her before, so assured about who she is, and the blonde wouldn't feel the same she did before whenever they were together. She started to realize how Emily must've felt like before, as the blonde was so confused about the brunette's wants.

And this is how she realized how much she longs for her, for her now determined-self. She couldn't help feeling attracted to all that change, finding it extremely appealing.

Because Emily is appealing to Alison. There's something about her that she craves, she can't figure out what exactly it is, but it's something about her now. Something about the way her hands run along her body, without any hesitance. Something about the way she kisses her fiercely, the way she looks at her boldly, the way her body presses against her own... She can't explain it, she just urges for it more and more as she spends time with her, and she's pretty sure the brunette is the only one that would ever make her feel that way.

She realizes how much time she spent thinking about Emily as she quickly finds a white tank top and some black leggings, wearing them as she embellishes her outfit with a navy blue blazer. She wants to make sure she looks _hot, _because she hopes she will find lust in the brunette's glare.

* * *

She climbs the stairs, she runs her fingers into her hair, she settles her blazer before knocking. After a few seconds, she's greeted by the sight of Emily, wearing some _very _tight light blue jeans and black tank top, looking absolutely _sexy. _The blonde can't help watching the brunette from head to toe after the night they shared.

"Hi", Emily says smiling.

"Hey", Alison says, smiling as well.

The brunette turns into the house, followed by the blonde.

"So.. you wanted to see me ?", the blonde asks, smiling again, as she walks into the house.

"Yes, before my parents get back to celebrate", Emily agrees, glaring at the blonde.

Alison walks toward Emily, facing her still in the hall. Feeling herself brave, she takes the brunette's hand and pulls her into the living room. She lightly sits on the arm of the couch while pulling Emily closer.

"I'm glad you did", the blonde speaks softly, looking up at the brunette while trailing her hand on her bare arm.

Her eyes darkens as she watches the brunette's darkening as well. She sees exactly what she hoped she would into Emily's warm brown eyes. She's not afraid anymore, not afraid of holding the brunette, not afraid of pulling her closer to her as she just wants to fulfill her true wills without questioning them anymore.

She grabs the brunette by her waist as she looks up at her, immediately noticing the marks on her neck. She lightly smiles at the sight and the thought of them while Emily's hands rest on her shoulder.

"Me too", the brunette says, stroking the blonde's left shoulder softly.

"Em, I.. I love this", Alison speaks, not really sure how to express her feelings rightly.

"This ? This what ?", the brunette asks softly, looking down at the blonde's eyes.

"This, us. I love it when we're together.", the blonde tries to explain.

"I love it too, Ali.", Emily agrees, now stroking the Alison's hair.

Alison sighs. She's not sure how she should express the way she feels to Emily. She wants her to know that she wants them to stay like this forever, she wants her to know that she wants to be with her everyday, closer to her, but she's just not used to expressing her feelings. She has no idea how to make them sound right.

She gets up to face Emily, still holding her by her waist as she gets a little closer to her.

"How I felt in your car last night... I never want to miss it", Alison whispers looking straight into the brunette's eyes.

She feels Emily's breath increase, she feels her grip into her shoulders tightening. She can see the spark in her eyes as they're so close, their lips are almost grazing.

She's mesmerized by the brunette's scent, by the way she feels so close to her. She feels herself ready, ready to finally admit what she's truly feeling toward the brunette, but she's startled by footsteps getting near them.

She quickly turns her head to meet who's there while Emily slightly pulls away from her.

"Hanna ?!", she exclaims, the blonde being the last person on earth Alison expected to see right now.

She suddenly feels so irritated. She hates that she's been set up, she wasn't prepared for that. She hates that Emily didn't tell her that Hanna was here, she hates that she's been called here for a third degree rather than being with Emily and finally admitting to her how she feels as it felt so _right._ She hates that the blonde interrupted them, she hates the stern look in the blonde's eyes.

"Alison.", Hanna simply greets, her voice neutral.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading ! I'll try to update as soon as possible I promise !**

**Follow me on twitter at NathEmisonian and don't forget leaving a review ! It always helps. **

**Stay tuuuuuned you guys !**

**Muaaaaaah to all my Emisonians**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here I am you guys ! Like I imagined, I got sick of studying already... LOL**

**Thank you guys for your reviews ! Like I always say, they help me a lot pursuing my writing !**

**I don't know if I'll update again soon because I really do have to focus on my exams, but who knows, I might get sick of studying again lol.**

**Anyways thanks again for your feedbacks you lovelies, to the ones I get on twitter as well !**

**Here's chapter 13 ;)**

* * *

_**Alison's POV**_

"Hanna.", Alison repeats, imitating the other blonde's greeting.

She watches Hanna glaring at her, not really sure what she's up to. One thing she's sure about, she doesn't like being set up. She doesn't like the two girls in front of her planning to trick her behind her back. She did tell Emily she would try to fix everything, but she would've liked the brunette to at least talk to her about meeting Hanna, since the other blonde hadn't been exactly easy on Alison for quite a while now.

"Emily, can you leave the two of us for a minute ?", Hanna asks the brunette, not breaking her glare at the other blonde.

Alison's eyes widen. Why does Hanna want Emily to be apart of their conversation ? She doesn't want the brunette to leave, even though she's kind of pissed at her, she doesn't want to face Hanna's angry state alone as she would like Emily to be by her side meanwhile.

"There's nothing Emily shouldn't hear.", Alison speaks sternly, catching the brunette's gaze suddenly on her.

She hopes Emily gets the message she's trying to send her through her begging look and she's relieved as the brunette slowly sits on the couch, clearly intending to participate in this talk that will most probably turn into an argument.

"Fine.", Hanna finally says, standing still while crossing her arms.

An awkward silence settles in the living room as each of the three girls wait for it to break somehow. It takes a few minute until Alison can't help but reproof the brunette.

"You know, it would've been nice if you'd at least worn me instead of tricking me", the former queen B states while glancing at Emily.

"What ? No I-I didnt-", the brunette begins defensively but is cut of by her friend.

"Don't worry Alison, your Emily would never do that to you.", she grunts coldly, earning frowns from both the brunette and the other blonde.

"Don't make it sound like that", Alison demands.

She hates that she has to justify herself again. Hates that everyone keeps judging her, judging how she feels about Emily when they literally have no idea about her true emotions.

"Isn't it how you want it ? Isn't it how you always wanted it ?", Hanna growls.

Alison can see the anger in the blonde's eyes. She isn't quite sure where it's coming from, though, either from both the blondes history or that whole A drama.

"Look Hanna, if that's your way of letting off steam on me after that whole A thing...", Alison begins, shaking her head slowly.

She doesn't know how did she think she could try to talk to them. They didn't even get into the topic yet and she's irritated already. She doesn't want to prove her innocence to Hanna as the whole situation pisses her off. She'd rather the rest of the girls finding out at the end that they were all wrong, and maybe for once Alison would be seen as she truly is. Maybe they would finally stop questioning everything about her. She would rather wait for that moment than spending days trying to convince them.

"I didn't ask Emily to bring you here to talk about that. Em already filled me that speech and I don't need to hear it again.", Hanna speaks boldly.

Alison can't help feeling annoyed by the other blonde's haughtiness. She guesses what Hanna wanted her for, and she glances at the quiet brunette as thinks about it, watching her frowning in her unique way. She wonders how the blonde figured her and Emily's -kind of- relationship out as she has a hard time picturing the brunette admitting it.

She doesn't even ask Hanna what she wants her for as the other blonde made it quite obvious with her previous comments.

"How did you figure it out ?", she asks curiously.

Hanna lets out a sarcastic chuckle, glancing at the brunette's neck.

"Let's say you're not as good at hiding it as you used to, you know, when you guys didn't make each other moan... yet", Hanna says, revealing a fake smirk.

Both the brunette and the blonde awkwardly look away, as they never discussed their relationship in front of anyone before.

Hanna steps closer to Alison, glaring at her spitefully, earning a worried look from the startled other blonde.

"That far, Ali ? You'd go that far just to get what you want ?", she grumbles, still glaring wickedly at Alison.

"Hanna !", Emily finally speaks as she actually shouts, getting up from the couch.

Hanna isn't the only one glaring spitefully now. Alison's glare is just as horrid as the blonde's now that she's furious.

She can't believe she's struggling more facing Hanna than she struggled facing Paige, which at least was Emily's girlfriend. It feels like she's fighting for the brunette all over again, and she has a feeling she isn't going to be done fighting for her sometime soon.

"You're permitting yourself way too much, Hanna", Alison grunts, feeling her teeth clench as she clasps her lips.

"Not when it comes to Emily. You're out of your mind if you seriously think I'm going to let you harm Emily", Hanna bawls out.

"Hanna ! This isn't what we agreed on !", the brunette speaks again, shouting.

Both of the blondes ignore Emily's objection as Alison gets even closer to the still glaring blonde.

She can't even think straight right now as she feels herself enraged. She fights the urge to yell at Hanna, she tries to calm herself before speaking again.

"All I've ever done is protect Emily ! Don't pretend that you care about her more than I do because you're not the one that had risked everything for her !", she almost yells at the blonde, feeling herself heating up.

She can't allow Hanna to act like out of the two of them, she's the one that really loves Emily as she's definitely not the one that's _in _love with the brunette.

"Really, Ali ? You're going to convince me that you're the one that cares about Emily the most right now ? After everything you did to her ? After breaking her heart by faking your death ?"

"Don't mix things Hanna ! Me running away had nothing to do with her nor any of you ! I did everything I could to keep all of you safe. I have put myself into danger to save her-"

"Yeah well guess what ? While you were away, we're the ones that were here for her, picking up the pieces that YOU dared to tear apart ! You can't just come back and claim that you're the one that has done the most for her !", Hanna literally shrieks, interrupting the other blonde.

Alison watches Hanna breathing heavily as she remembers the brunette was still there. She turns her gaze as she sees Emily's face completely stupefied. She seems speechless at the two blondes argument about herself.

"Why are we even fighting about this, Hanna ? I know that you sticked together while I was gone. I know that you've always been here for each other. I know that nothing can ever grow you apart.", she beings, "...but it's not like I just walked in !", she says as her voice breaks, "... I was there before ! How could you not trust that Emily is safe with me while she's everything I ever cared about ?".

Her eyes are red, she can feel the tears starting to blind her as she can see Hanna's shocked face expression.

She then feels Emily's hand holding hers, but she doesn't dare looking at the brunette as she's afraid she might break.

So she fights back her tears, finding back her almost normal state as she speaks again.

"While you might worry about Caleb, while Spencer might worry about Toby, while Aria might worry about Ezra, Emily's the one that I worry about. She's the one that I go to when I want to feel safe. She's the one that I think about whenever I'm scared. Emily is the only one that I'm frightened to lose, because I don't think I could ever go through that again."

She realizes how it sounds, everything she just said, but she couldn't care less, because that's how she truly feels and she promised herself that she would never fight back the feelings she has towards Emily again.

She watches Hanna dropping her gaze to the floor. She then feels herself brave enough to look at the brunette. Emily's eyes are shining, like tears are threatening to fall to her gorgeous face. Alison haven't seen the brunette so vulnerable since she got back, and she just wants to hold her, to kiss her tears away.

"Em...", she begins, leading her hand to find Emily's cheek, but is stopped as Hanna grabs her wrist and turns her around to face her.

"You did this, Ali. You made it impossible for us to trust you. It doesn't matter whether I believe your words or not, because who knows how's it going to turn out ?", she speaks sternly but way less harshly than before.

"It doesn't matter whether you trust me right now or not, Hanna. I'm not going to try harder. You're going to realize, when everything is going to be over, that you were wrong about me.", Alison simply answers.

She loves Hanna, Aria and Spencer, she really does. But she can't help her frustration toward them. She can't help craving them to feel guilty about accusing her of such a dreadful thing. The only thing she's worried about, is being kept away from Emily.

"Then how about you leave her alone until then ?", Hanna demands harshly again.

"Enough Hanna ! I'm not going to watch you act like I'm some-", the brunette tries to speak but is cut off by Hanna.

"I told you to leave us ! Now can you at least let met me say what I want to say ?", the blonde exclaims.

"Unless it's what Emily wants, I'm not going anywhere", Alison finally replies, catching the brunette giving her a confused look.

"Then you're definitely not, you're right", Hanna states while grabbing her purse and quickly walking out before any of the two other girls can protest.

An uncomfortable silence settles between the two girls. Alison is confused among her feelings, her reproofs, her disappointment. The brunette was just standing there the whole time, while Alison was hoping she would be there to help, not just mostly watch them arguing, but Emily is the one that breaks the silence.

"What do you mean unless it's what I want ? You think I want you to back off ?", she asks worriedly.

"Why were you even there, Emily ? It felt like I wasn't only proving myself to Hanna, but also to you. Why don't you just admit that you still don't fully trust me ?", Alison calls out.

"Alison... How can you say that, at this point ? I can't talk for you !" the brunette defends while she lets go of the blonde's hand.

"I'm tired, Emily ! Tired of always feeling examined. Tired of being expected to justify myself. I'm tired of everyone reminding me about everything that has happened years ago... Can't you just get it over with ? Are we going to bring the past up until we're forty ?", Alison literally shouts.

"What do you want me to do about it ? You want me to tell everyone to leave you alone ? Don't you think I'm tired of everyone acting like i'm just some idiot that loses their mind when their in love ? Don't you think I got enough of everyone accusing me of being blind when it comes to you ?", Emily now shouts.

The blonde just stares at the brunette for a moment. She can't believe they're fighting, again. She thought they were done fighting, she thought she would focus on how she feels as everything seemed so perfect with Emily until she realizes now how there's always someone that'll make it impossible.

"Maybe Hanna's right. Maybe I should just leave you alone as clearly, I'm nothing but trouble", she avers, afraid her voice might break again as she's stepping to the front door.

"No ! Ali please don't leave like this !", she hears Emily's breaking voice from behind, not sure if she should turn around as she's afraid she might start sobbing.

She choses the easiest option as she just walks out of the brunette's house. She hates to leave Emily like this, but she's just exhausted about everything. The past week had already been difficult with everything she and the brunette went through and she just can't believe it's starting all over again, right when everything felt so good.

She hears someone walking briskly behind her, basically running. She turns around and is startled by no one else but Emily's grip on her wrist.

"You can't leave like this. You can't just let me spend a terrible New Year night", the brunette says panting.

"See everything is always about you, Em. You're too damn terrified to feel hurt while you don't even think about how I might be the one that's hurting", Alison calls out with her broken voice, tears all over her face.

"Ali, I was the only one scared for your feelings when you got back ! And I still am the only one", Emily cries.

"But between to the two of us you never even realized how much you already hurt me. Accusing me of being A, messing around with me while you were with someone else.", she begins, crying as she can't even see the brunette anymore, "It feels like everything is so fragile, like everything could fall apart again if I do any mistake ! I don't want you to be around you conditionally.", she reveals as she turns around to go but is held by Emily's grip.

"Emily ! You're hurting me ! Just let me go, I can't face you right now."

"No ! I'm not letting you go", the brunette says as she pulls the crying blonde into her arms. Alison tries to free herself from Emily's arms but she realizes the brunette's strength as she can barely move.

She presses her forehead against Emily's shoulder trying to distance herself from the brunette as much as possible as she can't handle being close to her right now without literally breaking.

"Ali don't push me away, please.", the brunette whispers with her trembling voice, "Please Ali, I love you", she adds.

The blonde finally lets herself fall into the brunette's embrace, feeling her body warm at Emily's sweet last words. She feels the brunette's heart race against her own, and she just wants to feel it there forever, wrapped under her arms.

".. So unconditionally", Emily whispers into the blonde's ear.

Alison moves her hands to wrap them tight around the brunette's waist, her face buried into Emily's neck, wetting it with her pouring tears.

"I love you, Emily", she murmurs into the brunette's neck as her lips graze her skin.

She's not sure whether the brunette heard her or not as both of them are panting, but it doesn't matter to her, because she could say it again and again, forever, until the brunette hears it right.

* * *

**So that was quite a dramatic chapter, i'm sorry about that ! But at least I ended it sweetly !**

**Thank you guys for reading ! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! I'll try to update it as soon as soon as possible, I promise. **

**Don't forget to review ! Find me on twitter if you'd rather talk to me !**

**Stay tuned !**

**Muaaaaah to all my Emisonians.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sooo I'm sorry you guys, the exams were taking all of my time, but here I am again !**

**Thanks again for your support, I always love it when you guys reach to me ! :***

**I won't bla bla this time ! It's all about Emison LOL.**

**Here's chapter 14 !**

* * *

_**Emily's POV**_

The wait is killing her. She did see Alison earlier, but she didn't get to kiss her as everything was so complicated, again. She's scared that her friends will do something to stop her and the blonde as Hanna's intervention clearly worked earlier. Emily could see the exhaustion into Alison's eyes, like she was just tired of the same drama over and over again, and so is the brunette, though. She's tired that none of her friends trust her feelings, tired that they keep hinting that she wears her heart on her sleeve every time Alison is around. She just wants them to turn the page, accept that she and Alison both have changed, in better ways.

She's enjoying New Year's eve, with her family. Whenever her dad is home, Emily feels safer than ever, although the brunette rarely feels safe. She loves seeing her mom smile like she's falling in love all over again, and in this very moment, the brunette feels blessed to have such loving parents. She thinks about Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Alison, how they all struggled and are still struggling as they don't have the chance that the brunette has, especially _Alison._

Emily frowns at the thought of the blonde spending New Year's evening without her mother. The poor girl hadn't gotten enough compassion regarding what happened, in fact, no one seems to realize how much she's hurting, the brunette thinks. She can bear the wait, she wants to be near the blonde that whispered the three words that Emily always dreamt hearing from her. She wants to make sure Alison doesn't feel alone on such a meaningful day, she can't handle the thought of the blonde feeling lonely while she's right here, ready to give her _anything _she wants.

She discretely grabs her phone, as her parents are loudly celebrating with her uncles and aunts. She wonders whether she should call or text the blonde, and she realizes it's way too loud for her to speak on the phone right now.

**To Alison**** : Hows ur evening ? **

She smiles as Alison almost instantly replies, like she was waiting for the brunette to text her, Emily thinks.

**From Alison**** : Ok. What abt urs ?**

**To Alison**** : Same.**

She bites her lips as she knows the blonde doesn't want the brunette to feel sorry for her. But she doesn't care, she wants Alison to know that she wants to be with her right now. She wants her to know that even though her friends despise the blonde, for now, that she's not alone, and that as long as the brunette is still breathing, she'll _never _be.

**To Alison**** : I want to see u so bad Ali, u have no idea.**

**From Alison**** : I should've kissed u hard earlier, Em. **

She feels her stomach squeeze at Alison's text. She feels her body warm up already as she bites her bottom lip hard, thinking of biting Alison's instead.

_God, I was with her last night. What's wrong with me,_ the brunette thinks to herself. She never felt such longing for someone in her entire life. It's like she _breathes _Alison, she can't bear not being with her for long anymore.

**To Alison**** : Dont do that. I cant handle it right now.**

**From Alison**** : Cant help it. R u still wearing those tight jeans n that black tank top ? Was hard not to get u outta them when i saw u..**

Emily clears her throat. She starts feeling herself sweat a little, worried her parents might notice as they were all in the living room. She had no idea the blonde was such a thirsty person when they didn't get that close, and she finds herself pleasantly surprised every time Alison openly shows her the eagerness she feels towards her.

She needs Alison to stop, because she can't _handle_ it. But... It feels so damn good.

**To Alison**** : R u trying to kill me.. Ali, my parents are next to me.**

**From Alison :**** Like u dont actually enjoy it. R u still wearing them or not ?**

Of course she enjoys it. She's smiling like an idiot and she's trying hard not to, not wanting to get caught.**  
**

**To Alison**** : Still am. Why ? Picturing me ?**

She knows she's only provoking Alison. But maybe she wants the blonde to keep going after all.

**From Alison**** : Yea, but not wearing them for long.**

_Damn,_ Emily thinks as she bites her lip again.

**To Alison : What abt now ?**

**From Alison**** : U already know. God Em, get out of my mind..**

**To**** Alison**** : What if i wanna stay there ?**

**From Alison : Then ur gonna have to handle it. Em, I want you so bad.  
**

_Fuck, _Emily now thinks. This is insane. The brunette craves the blonde more than ever while she's not even there, and while she's surrounded by her family. She doesn't know what she should do about it as the only thing she knows right now is that Alison needs to keep doing what she's doing.

**To Alison : Me too, Ali, please tell me what ur thinking abt right now.**

As much as this is insane, Emily can't help wanting the blonde to tell her everything what's on that _sexy _mind of hers as her own mind is going in crazy directions as well.

**From Alison**** : Oh Em, too many things. **

**To Alison :**** Tell me.**

**From Alison :**** How good it feels to feel you shiver under my wandering hands..****  
**

Emily doesn't think she can handle it as she already feels her fingers trembling, not able to hold her phone steady. She's trying to calm down as her parents were still there, preoccupied with their company.

**To Alison**** : U got me shivering right now..**

**From Alison**** : How you moan when I graze you down there.. **

That's it. She feels an ache between her legs, she can't stand being here anymore, she needs to somehow heal that ache. She doesn't have time to reply the blonde as she already gets another text from her.

**From Alison**** : Em, I love it when I make u tremble against me. I love how your wet core feels under my touch..**

She widens her eyes as she can't believe what the blonde just texted her. She's pretty sure she dripped as she feels something down her panties.

"Emmy ? Are you okay ?", Wayne's voice startles the brunette.

"Huh ? Yes !", She says quickly.

"I was just telling your uncle about how you used to love sitting on my shoulders when you were a baby ! Could you show him that picture of us ? It's somewhere in my bedroom !", he asks the brunette.

"S-Sure", Emily stutters, getting up and heading toward the stairs.

**To Alison**** : Ali.. Pretty sure u just made it damp..**, she texts while climbing the stairs.

As Emily gets into her parents bedroom, her body shivering, her stomach still squeezing, she gets a text from the blonde and she breathes heavily before looking at her phone's screen.

**From Alison**** : Humm.. Go somewhere. Get your hand down there and tell me.**

The brunette feels herself dripping again at Alison's demand. She hopes her parents are too distracted to notice that she won't be back downstairs right now, as she pretends to need the bathroom, walking to it and closing the door carefully.

She rests her back against the door as she unzips her jeans and slides her hand under her panties. She gasps as her fingers easily glide her _very _wet core.

**To Alison**** : Its so wet for you, Ali.**

**From Alison**** : Make it wetter Em, now. Touch it and pretend I'm the one doing it.**

The brunette lets out a light moan as Alison's demands are driving her insane. She can't resist them, though, as she start starts stroking her clit, closing her eyes and picturing the blonde's bare body. She pictures Alison looking at her straight in the eyes, her hand rubbing against the brunette's demanding core.

**From Alison**** : Em, talk to me while you do it. **

**To Alison :**** Omg Ali, I want ur hand down there so fucking bad**

Her moans start getting slightly louder as she was grinding against her own fingers, the blonde's naked image on her mind driving her completely insane.

**From Alison : Fuck, Em. I love it when u curse. U know what I'd rather do to u ?**

Emily bites her lips as she feels her body trembling and her core is so, so wet. She wants to know what exactly Alison want to do to her, so she answers back quickly with her trembling fingers as she corrects her text countless times before sending it.

**To Alison : Oh please tell me**

**From Alison : I'd rather kiss my way to where u want me and make you come in my mouth.  
**

"Ohhh Ali...", the brunette moans at Alison's _very pleasant _text.

It wasn't the first time the brunette moaned Alison's name while she was pleasuring herself. Emily had always (before her disappearance) fantasized about the blonde, and she'd always feel guilty of doing so after she felt her release but now, there is not even a tiny sign of shame as she feels her own fingers soaked as they were still rubbing her core, the blonde still stuck on her mind.

**From Alison**** : Em, talk to me. Tell me how much u'd love it.**

The brunette struggles as she is panting and sweating, finding it difficult to send texts to the blonde in her actual condition. But she wants Alison to know the effect she has on the brunette right now, so she tries to text the blonde back with her un-busy trembling hand, not caring it might extend her release.

**To Alison : Just thinkin abt it makes me almost release**.

**From Alison**** : Humm.. Come for me, Em.**

**"**Fuck", Emily breathes as the blonde's texts are driving her wild. Her legs start shaking considering how long they've been steadying her. She slips her back along the door, now sitting on the floor while her index is pressing against her swollen clit, feeling herself so, so close to the peak.

**To Alison**** : Im almos theer Ali**, she sends, not caring about her typing mistakes as she's focused on something else.

She suddenly hears her phone ringing, and she was about to immediately decline the call before she realized it was Alison's name on her screen. She answers the blonde's call immediately as she's pretty sure Alison's voice would be enough to make her come right now.

"A-Ali", Emily moans into her phone, enjoying being able to talk to the blonde while pleasuring herself without any struggle.

"Em. God I wanted to hear you come, I couldn't help it", Alison murmurs seductively, making the brunette's body vibrate.

"O-Oh my god, A-Ali. A-A-Alisonn", the brunette literally moans as she sees blurry, feeling her hand ache as it was working for way too long now, she thinks.

"Hmm tell me what you're doing exactly", the blonde murmurs seductively again.

"I-I'm rubbing myself against the bathroom's d-door.", she breathes heavily, "I wish you'd be taking care of me right now, Ali"

"Trust me, as much as I'm enjoying this, I hate that I'm not shoving you hard against that door, feeling your body vibrate against mine", Alison lets out huskily and the brunette can practically hear her lust over the phone, enjoying it immensely. "I want you to put your fingers in, Em."

Emily does as the blonde says, inserting two of her worn fingers inside of her and she moans instantly. She starts thrusting them while her thumb is massaging her sensitive spot, only making her moan more and more.

"That's right. Come for me, baby"

Emily feels chills running into her entire body at how the blonde just called her. It was the first time Alison, or any of the two of them, called eachother that word.

"Ahhh, Ali", Emily whimpers loudly as she's finally releasing from that sweet torture she just went through.

Her sweaty body feels so weak as it's been working for too long now. She knows Alison's carefully listening while she is still lightly moaning between her pantings.

"Hmm. Good girl", she hears the blonde's husky voice and she can't help wanting to hear the blonde as well.

"It's my turn to hear you moan for me.", Emily seductively whisper.

"Emmy ! Where did you go ?", she hears her father's voice calling her as she realizes how long she's been out of their sight tonight.

"Hum. Countdown is soon. Guess you have to go back downstairs.", Alison answers, leaving the brunette disappointed.

"But... How about you actually make me moan, right here, when your parents go to sleep...", the blonde adds.

Emily smiles mischievously at the thought of taking care of Alison later tonight.

"Oh I'll be there, baby"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, guys ! Hope you enjoyed ;)**

**Let me know if you did or didn't ! **

**Stay tuned for next chapter ! I'll try to update it as soon as possible :)**

**Muaaaaah to all my Emisonians.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner you guys but I was quite busy and exhausted !**

**Soo this one is quite the longest chapter, my way of apologizing ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed last chapter btw !**

**Thanks again for your support either here or on twitter ! I really appreciate it :***

**Here's chapter 15**

* * *

_**Alison's POV**_

She's been watching the door for way too long now, waiting for the gracious brunette to finally get here as she is lying on her bed, hugging the sheets tight around her at the cold weather of the night. She thinks maybe Emily won't come after all, as it's already 3 in the morning and the blonde really couldn't bear the wait anymore. Alison closes her eyes as she grabs her headphones and puts on music so she could try to forget about desperately wanting to feel the brunette against her. But it doesn't really help as all she can think of while listening to the loving lyrics is Emily.

Alison never felt so attached to anyone in her entire life. She dated a lot of guys before, but it was never more than just feeling quite interested in them. But she never felt such a strong connection to someone, never found herself falling asleep hours after she'd gone to bed as someone is practically living in her mind, never felt the need to see that someone every single day, never felt so _possessive _over anyone in her entire eventful life time.

She knows that eventually it'll only get more complicated. She knows that there will always be people getting in her and Emily's way, while even the two girls themselves aren't quite sure what exactly their relationship is. But Alison doesn't mind, as long as the brunette is hers and by her side, she doesn't mind how this relationship is labeled for now.

She suddenly feels a tear along her cheek as she realizes how much she urgently needs Emily's safety, right now while she felt quite alone for the entire evening, with only her father, her brother who came back for New Year and some of her dad's family. She was in need of the brunette when she texted her, in need of knowing Emily needed her just as much, in need of knowing she had the same effect on Emily as the brunette has on her.

But Emily left Alison thirstier than ever when she had to hang up the phone, and Alison was desperately waiting for the night as Emily did say she would be here. The blonde wasn't even paying attention to what was going on at home as she was taken in her thoughts about her meeting with the brunette, imagining Emily take care of that ache she's feeling between her thighs and feeling herself more burnished than ever at her thoughts.

And she can't stand that ache down on her since it doesn't seem to go away anytime soon. Her eyes still closed, headphones still on, she sighs, hesitating a little before slowly getting her left hand under her shorts. She strokes her core lightly over her panties before sliding her hand under them and meeting her lightly wet folds. She lets out a sigh as her index finds her demanding clit while picturing none other than Emily Fields on her mind.

Alison opens her eyes when she feels weight on her mattress. She turns her face to her left to meet the one she was imagining lying on her mattress looking at her. She instantly takes away her headphones and tries to get her left hand away from where it was starting to work.

"Don't", Emily whispers, smirking lightly while holding the blonde's left hand to where it was.

"E-Em when did you get here ?", Alison asks nervously as she's blushing at what the brunette caught her doing to herself.

"Few minutes ago. You were too focused to notice", the brunette murmurs, still smirking and looking right into the blonde's dark blues.

"I-I uhh", the blonde begins but is stopped by Emily's lips moving against hers.

Alison doesn't even get to kiss the brunette back as Emily pulls away and rests her head on the pillow, really close.

"Now keep going", the brunette whispers, her body close the blonde's but not grazing it.

"W-What ?", Alison asks stunned.

"Pretend I'm not here and keep your hand working", Emily's husky voice lets out.

Is Emily serious right now ? Alison thinks. The blonde has been waiting for hours until the brunette finally gets here and all Emily has to offer is her audience ?

"I'm certainly not going to pretend that you're not here Emily !"

The brunette's lips graze Alison's ear as Emily tilts the blonde's face.

"Do you want to release, or not ?", Emily murmurs against Alison's left ear.

"Y-Yes", Alison stutters, not able to look at the brunette as Emily is gently but tightly holding her jaw steady.

"Then do as I say", the brunette orders while nipping the blonde's earlobe.

As she's watching the ceiling, Alison shyly resume stroking her core, noticing how much wetter it is since the brunette got here. Every time she feels Emily's lips graze the side of her neck, the blonde shudders and lets out a moan. When Emily finally release the blonde's face from her gentle hold, Alison turns her head to meet the brunette's browns. The blonde leans in to catch Emily's lips since she desperately wants to kiss her, but she's startled as the brunette backs herself a little.

"Em, come on, kiss me", the blonde quietly pleads.

"Not yet", Emily decides, getting a frustrated look from the blonde.

"Emily ! Please, just kiss me !", Alison pleads again, only this time sounding frustrated.

"Told you to pretend I'm not here. Now keep going", the brunettes orders.

In this moment, Alison understands what Emily's doing. The brunette wants the blonde to feel as frustrated as she did earlier for feeling pleasured without being able to feel Alison's body on her, only the blonde isn't quite sure she can handle that.

Alison groans in frustration and pleasure as her fingers press against her clit. She wants to kiss that smirk away from Emily's lips but the brunette insists on not giving in just yet.

"Hum Em, come on, I can't...", Alison pleads again, sighing and closing her eyes as she's not able to reach the peak while she urgently needs to.

"Come on what ?", Emily asks teasingly.

Alison grunts in frustration. She's so mad at the brunette for abusing her condition, but she can't help pleading her since she knows it's the only way she would be able to stop this torture she is going through.

"Touch me. Kiss me. Get on top of me !", the blonde growls when she tugs on Emily's shirt with her non-busy hand, getting the brunette closer to her but isn't strong enough to get her on top of her.

Emily's hand slowly trails Alison's stomach, getting the blonde to moan at the slight touch, before slowly meeting Alison's working hand and pressing it where it's working.

"Humm please !", Alison groans, leaning in to Emily again but the brunette is still backing off.

"Ugh why do you have to be so impossible", the blonde grunts again as she insistently needs to release already.

But Emily presses hard on the blonde's hand, earning a loud moan from her. She finally decides to give in, Alison thinks, as she climbs on top of the blonde, sitting on her.

Alison feels her hand hard against her core as Emily is now sitting on it, her hands taking off the blonde's tank top. As the brunette frees her from her top, Alison doesn't rest herself back but leans in to Emily instead for the fourth time and the brunette pushes her against the mattress.

"You can't have everything at once. At least I'm on top of you", Emily teases, visibly enjoying frustrated the blonde and Alison just wants to punish her, to force Emily to lie on her but she knows the brunette is way stronger than she is.

Alison rests her free hand on Emily's clothed thigh while the brunette's hands are gently stroking the blonde's bare waist. The brunette sits harder on Alison, earning a loud moan from her as she knows the blonde's hand can barely move.

Emily backs herself onto the blonde's lower thighs, slowly unclothing Alison's hips before sitting on her thighs. The blonde lets out a sigh of relief as the brunette is finally doing more than just watching Alison.

The brunette hovers a little while she spreads Alison's legs, now sitting on the mattress between the blonde's parted legs. Alison is watching every move the brunette is making carefully, quite sure Emily can see her body shuddering with wants.

Emily finally replaces the blonde's hand with her own, earning a moan from Alison. The blonde watches the brunette focused on her core, and she could swear her eyes are darkening despite the darkness of the room.

"Waw, so wet", Emily says huskily, now looking at the blonde with a teasing smirk on her face, only making Alison drip even more.

"Hmm", Alison simply moans with a demanding tone.

When did Emily get so teasing ? Was she always like that ? The blonde finds herself surprised at every single intimate moment she shares with the brunette as Emily reveals a whole new side of her every time, and as much as Alison is frustrated about the brunette's playful behaviour, she can't help finding it extremely arousing as once again, it has nothing to do with the sweet old Emily she used to know.

Alison moans loudly when the brunette starts literally rubbing her core with her _very _skillful fingers. She tries to reach any part of Emily's body with her hands but the brunette is too far so she just grips the sheets hard under her.

She blushes as she can hear her wetness against the brunette's moving hand. God, how does she look like, constantly dripping like that ?, Alison thinks to herself.

When Emily's not working hand settles on the blonde's stomach, Alison instantly holds it with her own as she desperately needs any body contact with the brunette.

Her back arcs when Emily suddenly enters two fingers into the blonde, making her release a loud moan again. Alison grips both the sheets and Emily's hand hard as she's finally feeling herself close to the peak.

"God yes, yes Em", the blonde whimpers needly, and her back arcs even more when Emily's thumb circles her clit.

Alison can't help her loud moans while Emily is thrusting into her and massaging her clit. Her body vibrates and her breathing is frantic, she tugs on Emily's hand as she craves her weight on her body, but the brunette only hovers herself, too focused on making the blonde come at the moment.

As the blonde is finally releasing, Emily finally rises to Alison's lips, capturing them in a needy kiss. The blonde can't help fiercely biting the brunette lips as she is trembling with pleasure, moaning into Emily's mouth while holding her face steady. She dives her tongue into the brunette's mouth hungrily as she's feeling herself on cloud 9 at Emily making her come.

When Alison's body rests itself on the mattress, released from the pleasant torture, Emily pulls away from the blonde's lips and removes her hand from Alison's core. The blonde can't help but blush at the sight of Emily's eyes widening at her soaked hand, at the mischievous smile on her face.

Alison thought it wouldn't be possible to feel pleasure as she just came, but Emily's wet hand is trailing up from the blonde's stomach to her neck, leaving the moist there and making Alison shiver at the feel of the wetness on her body. But Emily sinks to the blonde's stomach, kissing it before licking all the wetness on Alison's bare skin and the blonde almost feels her release all over again.

Emily finally rests her body against Alison, kissing her softly and the blonde enjoys the mixture of her own taste and Emily's tongue.

After a few minutes of soft kissing, they pull apart, looking at each other softly.

"I'm sorry about teasing you", Emily murmurs with a now loving look.

"Don't be. I love it, I love all of your ways", Alison sweetly whispers before pecking the brunette's close lips, and finds Emily's eyes sparkling at her sweet words.

After a few minutes of loving stares, Emily starts getting up.

"Where are you going ?", the blonde asks worriedly, still lying as she doesn't have the strength to get up just yet.

"My parents are going to look for me in a few hours", the brunette sighs but is immediately pulled back into bed by Alison.

"Just tell them you left before they woke up. You're not going anywhere right now", the blonde orders while tugging Emily close to her.

"And what about your dad ?", the brunette breathes, now lying against the blonde.

"I don't care"

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes. Now just wrap your arm around me", Alison demand softly, earning a smile from the brunette's face.

Emily does as Alison wishes, pulling her closer while gently stroking her back.

"I love this. It reminds me of...",

"Our first night"

Alison reminisces that night, when both of them were so nervous about what they were doing. It was Alison's very memorable first time with a girl, with _Emily,_ and she couldn't imagine a better one. She remembers how sweet it was, how the brunette was making sure everything was perfect for the blonde, how they were so quiet as neither of them were brave enough to speak, and it makes her heart melt everytime that night crosses her mind. She remembers how they were too shy too bring it up in the morning, she remembers how they were too shy to even think about mentioning it for weeks.

"Yeah. You have no idea how nervous I was. I thought I was dreaming", the brunette admits and Alison feels her heart melting at every word Emily just said, at her now wet eyes.

The blonde reaches for the brunette's cheek, fondling it sweetly, hoping her gesture would prevent her sweet mermaid from shedding the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Em... I never thought I'd ever get that chance. I'll never forget a single part of that night", Alison admits to the now teary brunette.

Alison feels her heart completely melted at Emily's vulnerable look on her face. She can't help feeling her eyes starting to dampen as well, and she's never felt so dazed in her entire life. She knows exactly what she wants right now, and what she's always wanted, and it's for Emily to be with her, only her, but she doesn't know if she dares to admit it just yet, or if it's the good time for doing so as she knows everyone's ultimate's mission is to tear them apart.

"You always had that chance, and always will. God, Alison.. I love you so much", the teary brunette lets out like she was tired of keeping this to herself.

Alison strokes Emily's tears away, fighting hers not to shed. She kisses the brunette softly before speaking.

"I don't think there's even a word to describe how much I love you, Emily", the blonde now admits, her voice trembling.

Alison was always afraid to admit how she feels about Emily, but now that she finally said it, out loud this time, she feels herself relieved, like she can finally breathe, like she can finally allow herself to be completely true to herself and to her mermaid.

She doesn't think she's ever seen Emily's eyes sparkling like they are right now, and she just wants to hold her, to fall asleep in her arms and she thought Emily read her thoughts when she pulled her into a warm embrace.

* * *

The noise of the blowing wind brewing the trees wakes up Alison up at a sweet scent just next to her. She opens her eyes and meet Emily's, apparently staring at her for a while, her own arm around the brunette's clothed stomach and she had never woken up in such an amazing feeling, and she can't help the smile appearing on her face.

"Good morning", Emily says sweetly.

"Good morning, gorgeous", Alison answers, noticing a blush on the brunette's cheeks.

"I could get used to mornings like this"

"I'd love that", the blonde murmurs before kissing Emily softly, now daring to after both of them shared their feelings at night.

"Spend the day with me", the blonde demands sweetly after a few seconds of sweet kisses.

"I thought you'd never ask", Emily laughs, earning a laugh from Alison as well.

The brunette's phone starts to beep and Alison finds herself curious at who's trying to reach Emily at morning.

"Can you get that for me ?" the brunette lazily asks while she's stretching.

"Sure"

Alison reaches for Emily's phone on her bedside table. She frowns when she sees the text message.

**From Paige**** :**** Happy New Year, beautiful. I wish I was with you right now.**

Alison can't help feeling herself angry. Why is Paige texting Emily ? Aren't they apart ? Why would she use such affectionate terms to call Emily ?

"Ali, what is it ?", Emily asks as she must've noticed Alison frowning.

"It's Paige", the blonde bitterly answers while giving the brunette her phone.

"Oh..", the brunette awkwardly lets out as she reads the text.

"Did you see her after you guys broke up ?", Alison asks coldly.

She can't help but wonder whether something she doesn't know about is happening or not. She can't help finding it weird that the brunette's ex-girlfriend is being so sweet to her after being left and cheated on.

"No, no I haven't. That was the last time we even talked", Emily explain, visibly noticing Alison disturbed.

"Okay.", the blonde simply says, bitterly again as she gets up and gets dressed.

"Ali, you believe me, right ?", the brunette asks carefully.

She does, believe Emily, she really does, but she hates that she still has to worry about Paige as she thought she was just history now. She feels stupid not to have thought about the swimmer wanting to interfere into Emily's life.

"Yeah. But why does that matter anyway ? I mean you are free to do whatever you want, right ?"

Alison knows how much of a bitch she sounds like, but she just can't help it. The jealousy is killing her and she has to let off steam somehow.

"Ali what is that supposed to mean ?", Emily asks sorely as she gets up from the blonde's bed.

"Well it means I have no idea what she's up to."

"Who said she's up to something ?"

"Of course she is ! And who knows how it's gonna end up", Alison rises her voice, looking away from Emily as she puts a random t-shirt on.

"Ali, I broke up with her, remember ?", the brunette reminds the blonde, her voice calm.

"Yes. And that was like what ? The third time ? Who knows, there might be a fourth time eventually", the blonde grunts ironically before Emily moves forward and grips her wrist, turning her to meet her gaze.

"Alison. Why are you acting like this ?", Emily asks clearly annoyed.

Alison just can't help it. She knows there is no commitment between her and the brunette and it kills her to think about Emily fooling around with other people, or worse, with _Paige._

"Because I can't fucking stop you from doing anything. It's not like I'm your _girlfriend _!", Alison literally shouts as she feels her frustration off limits.

Emily shoots her a death glare and the blonde immediately regrets shouting at her. She knows Emily hasn't done anything wrong but she can't help feeling insecure. Haven't Emily _cheated_ after all ?

"Waw. Almost like last night never happened", the brunettes growls before heading to the door, but Alison's the one gripping her wrist now.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Please, please don't leave", Alison finds back her sweet tone as she pleads Emily to stay.

But Emily just looks at her just as coldly.

Alison gets closer to the brunette and cradles her face with both of her hands gently, getting Emily to look at her.

"Em. I'm _really_ sorry. I really want to spend the day with you. Please, I can't handle you walking away from me.", Alison begs sweetly while pressing her forehead against the brunette's.

Alison wraps her arms around Emily's neck, and feels relieved as the brunette wraps hers against her waist.

_I gotta do something about that bitch,_ Alison thinks to herself, as there's no way anyone dares to even try to take Emily from her.

* * *

**Sooo I'm sorry if you're mad at me for ending it like that. But what can I say ? Alison is certainly not a saint !**

**I hope you guys enjoyed ! Find me on twitter at NathEmisonian or leave a review to let me know what you think !**

**Stay tuned !**

**Muaaaaaah to all my Emisonians.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I took soooo long but I seriously cant find much time :( I swear I'm trying my best to update this fanfic as much as possible.**

**Soo I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic so far ! If you'd want anything, you can always make suggestions, I'm open to them :)**

**So here is chapter 16 guys !**

* * *

_**Alison's POV**_

It's been 5 days since she has seen Emily, on New Year's Day. The brunette spent a lot of time with Hanna, Spencer and Aria on the last days of winter's break as the girls were worrying about Emily pulling away from them. Of course, the brunette could never disappoint her friends, so she complied about spending more time with them while avoiding talking about Alison as much as possible. The blonde did get to talk to Emily on the phone, or via text messaging, but of course it didn't seem to be enough as Alison found herself missing the brunette. She was already used to seeing Emily often since they basically spent the first half of holidays break together.

It feels weird to the blonde, to be back at school again. Back at being the centre of the attention again. Back at getting weird looks from everyone. Back at feeling that knob into her throat while watching her friends... not being her friends anymore. Emily and her agreed to cool down at school, since the brunette wasn't ready to deal with Alison versus her friends just yet. Sure the blonde did agree, but she would be lying if she said she isn't slightly hurt as she secretly wished Emily would finally acknowledge to everyone how close she is with Alison now, although she knows it isn't easy for the brunette, so she decides to go along with it.

It's lunch time already and Alison is sitting with her new circle of "friends" in the cafeteria. She really doesn't want to be here, with them, but it's the only way she feels secure. She couldn't handle to eat by herself seeing that everyone is staring at her, and she knows that she should be anywhere but here as the cafeteria is always filled with people, but she wants to be here when Emily and the girls get here. She wants to see the brunette, her face expressions, the way she will glance at her.

When the girls arrive with their trays in hands, Alison subtly looks at them as they sit in their usual table. She knows her subtle look didn't escape from Emily's as the brunette sits on the side that makes her face the blonde. During the entire first 30 minutes of launch, the two girls kept looking at each other, trying to be subtle from everyone else. Alison notices how Aria, sitting next to Emily, glances at the blonde as well as she didn't miss the brunette's looks.

Alison sees Emily suddenly excusing herself and making her way out of the cafeteria, giving her a tactful look to follow her. The blonde waits until Aria and Hanna look away before quickly exiting the cafeteria, ignoring her table comrades's questions.

When she gets out of the cafeteria, Alison turns her gaze everywhere around until it settles on Emily, walking into an empty small hall. She follows the brunette until she steadies and turns around to face her.

"That was way too obvious", Emily states.

"I know, I'm sorry", Alison says softly, reducing the space between them as she takes a step closer to the brunette.

"I just... Haven't seen you for almost a week", the blonde adds shyly while looking at her own hands.

"I'm sorry. This is hard, and I know that being back to school is just making it harder", the brunette admits, making Alison face her again.

"Come over tonight", Alison demands, as she can't take not seeing Emily anymore. If her friends are going to own her mermaid during the day, then at least she would get her at night. She feels alone when the brunette isn't with her, and she hates how she became too dependant, but she just can't help it. She prefers admitting it with her behalf to Emily than to keep feeling alone. She looks at her with pleading eyes, hoping the brunette wouldn't be able to disappoint her.

"Hanna wants to sleep over tonight", the brunette apologetically answers, reaching for the blonde's hand and holding it sweetly.

"What ? Why ?"

"I don't know, I told her it was okay", Emily shrugs.

"But why doesn't she sleep at Caleb's ?", Alison questions. She's annoyed, because she knows the other blonde is probably doing this on purpose, trying to divide her and the brunette. Aren't they doing enough, she thinks.

"Ali, I certainly didn't ask her that", the brunette laughs lightly.

They suddenly startle at someone walking toward them, and Alison notices Emily suddenly lets go of her hand while some brunette is now facing her. Alison does remember seeing her, at the school's bathroom a while ago. The blonde despised her at that moment, while the stranger dared to challenge her with her look, full of hidden hatred. But she can't quite remember what her name was.

"Hey Emily", the stranger calls, while glancing between Emily and Alison knowingly, the blonde thinks.

"H-Hey, Sydney", the brunette awkwardly greeds back.

"I.. Don't mean to interrupt", _of course you do,_ Alison thinks while glaring at that Sydney girl, "But I just wanted to remind you that you're coaching the team after school"

"Yeah I know that. I'm the one that decided to take that position after all, remember ?", Emily almost grunts, annoyance in her voice and Alison wonders why is the brunette so cold, but she doesn't complain about it.

"Look, I already told you Emily. I'm sorry. I never meant any harm towards you", she starts while glancing at the blonde, "I didn't even know anything. I don't want to lose you"

What the hell is she talking about ? Alison didn't even know that girl and Emily were friends. She thought she was just some girl from the swim team but she sensed something weird about her looks, like she's up to something, like she hates her while the blonde doesn't even know her.

Emily just crosses her arms around her chest at Sydney's pleading eyes for a moment, and Alison just stands where she already was, staring at the brunette as she hopes she won't go soft on the annoying other brunette.

"Okay. Fine. I'll try", Emily says after letting out a loud sigh.

"I won't disappoint you", Sydney assures while grabbing the brunette while seizing her upper arm softly. Alison unconsciously widens her eyes and raises her eyebrows at the stranger's gesture.

"Hum, Em ? We should go, the girls are waiting for you", the blonde intervenes. She can't help it. She's pretty sure that Sydney is up to something and she wants her to know that she would definitely be standing in her way if that'd be the case.

"Uh yeah", Emily simply agrees, missing the glare between the two other girls while she starts walking towards the cafeteria as she freed herself from Sydney's hand, with Alison following her seconds later since she was too busy glaring at Sydney.

"So what was that about", the brunette quietly asks.

"Nothing, the girls are waiting"

"Yeah but you know we can't go there together, Ali", Emily speaks while grabbing the blonde into an empty classroom, surprising her.

"Yeah, but it was getting awkward", Alison justifies while she gets into the classroom, watching Emily close the door and stepping closer to her.

"Ali, we want things to be settled here. I saw how you glared at her. Ali I don't wanna hear anyone calling you names in this school... Please try to not make this happen.", the brunette pleads while the blonde frowns at her sentences.

"Why do we even care what people in this school think ? I'm done with that. They don't mean shit to me, Em. And that Sydney girl, I just don't like her since she just appeared out of no where in the bathroom while we were all talking for like, more than a dozen minutes", Alison explains as Emily steps closer to her again.

"I do care, Ali. Because I know that it would be hard for me not to snap at them if they keep daring to call you names and that is the last thing I want right now. I don't want to hear anyone insinuate that I'm just your protective pet.", Emily explains carefully.

"I don't believe anyone would dare to call you a pet, Emily"

"Please, Ali. Please, just try to be nice. For me ?", the brunette beseeches softly, taking the blonde's hand with hers.

"Okay. I will", Alison promises, earning a sweet smile from Emily and she can't help smiling back at the brunette's adorableness.

"Thank you ! I better get back, the girls are definitely suspicious now", Emily apologetically speaks as she backs towards the door, gripping the blonde's hand tight.

"When am I going to see you, Em ?", Alison asks as she pulls at Emily's hand, not letting her moving back get to the door.

"Tomorrow, after school", the brunette reassures the blonde as she gently strokes the back of her hand with her thumb.

"Okay. I'll see you then", Alison sighs. She wishes she could just pull the brunette against her and kiss her with all of her will. But she knows that she can't, because Emily is too careful as they're at school right now. She knows that she can't because she feels greedy and only kissing Emily certainly won't be enough for her craving. So she finally lets go of her hand, watching her carefully leaving the classroom and god, why didn't she just go for it and kiss her until she couldn't breathe ?

* * *

She doesn't think she has ever been happier about finishing the day as all of her classes were horribly boring. She's focused on picking her homeworks from her locker when someone's voice startles her.

"Waw. I hear you and Emily are sneaking around in the school's weirdest places", Paige speaks with a fake smirk on her face.

Alison doesn't have time to think about what her rival just said as there's only one person she could think of that caused the brunette to know about her and Emily's earlier meeting.

"And I see you got your minions to follow Emily everywhere she goes", Alison calls while putting her books into her handbag.

"Sydney is definitely not following Emily for me. Sometimes I just wonder what that girl wants from her..", Paige speaks to herself while she watches the floor between her and the blonde.

"What ?", Alison exclaims immediately.

"You heard me", Paige grunts, glaring at the blonde.

Is the swimmer right ? Is that what Sydney's intentions really are about ? Alison sighs as she can't help believing the brunette since she, herself, found the stranger's behalf with Emily suspicious earlier today.

"Look, I don't have time discussing with you about some girl acting weird around Emily", the blonde growls before closing her locker and heading towards the exit.

"She isn't what this is about and you know that very well", the brunette plained while she stopped Alison from exiting by gripping her arm.

"Leave me alone, Paige. I'm not gonna change anything about my relationship with Emily no matter what.", Alison warns the brunette.

"Your relationship ? Is that how you call it ? You don't even act like a couple. You act like strangers in front of other people and you expect me to believe that this is a relationship ?"

"That's because there are no-life people like you that can't help opening their stupid mouth about everything. You know nothing about us when we're together", the blonde almost shouts as the brunette tightens her grip on her arm.

Alison is amazed as now that she's actually trying not to fight, trouble seems to find her anyway and she cares way too much about what Paige says to just let it go, because the brunette knows Emily and she feels threatened by their history even though she doesn't show it.

"Right Alison. When you're together, I bet you spend most of your time under the sheets, while you don't even dare to show yourselves together in front of everyone. Genuine, isn't it ?", the brunette speaks provocatively.

"You know nothing about that", Alison shouts as she frees herself from Paige's tight grip, "At least it's me that she wants. She came to me after your pathetic night with her, and she was ready to be with me even then. I was with her when you gave her your ultimatum, and it didn't stop her from being in my arms-"

"Shut up. What you have is a fling that's gonna end before you know it. That's not the way that Emily loves-"

"Don't you dare pretend that you know her better !", Alison howls while now gripping the brunette's jacket harshly, neither of them noticing earning a lot of questioning looks in the hall.

"Don't I ? When you were too busy faking your death, I was with her. You tried to stop me before but look at you know. You're scared that Emily ends your stupid fling to come back to me, because you know this is what she's gonna do.", Paige smirks, earning a death glare from Alison.

Alison can't bear to hear those words, she can't help feeling furious as she was always insecure about Emily's feelings for her since she came back to Rosewood. But she can't let Paige win. She never has, and she never will.

"Emily will never go back to you.", the blonde grunts, "There's nothing to even be scared about, Emily is crazy about ME", she adds as she pushes the brunette against the locker lightly.

"Not for long, Alison. I bet you're terrible in bed, do you even know how to please her ? You know she's just fulfilling her old, never-gonna-happen fantasy before she realizes how much of a bitch you are and just leaves you all alone !", Paige speaks.

Alison pushes the brunette hard against the locker as she can't help wanting to slap her, wanting to let off all of her anger into her. She hears people around her whispering and she suddenly feels embarrassed.

"I don't care what you think about me. But if you dare to even talk to Emily again, I swear Paige, I will make your life a living nightmare", she shouts before turning her heels and finally exiting the school, meeting countless of glares by her way.

* * *

She can't stop replaying everything that Paige said over and over again as she gets home. She's scared about what might happen now. What if her rival was right ? What if she really is Emily's old fantasy ? What if it's only a matter of time before Emily realizes that and just leaves, like Paige said ? She heads to the kitchen and takes an aspirin as she feels her head heavy, heavy from all the unpleasant thought weighing on it.

She suddenly hears a knock at her door. She swallows the pill quickly before making her way to the door and opening it, surprised to meet the tall brunette that was making her head heavy.

"I thought you said tomorrow", Alison begins but Emily quickly comes in and immediately closes the door behind her.

"Alison. What happened ? I thought we agreed no drama ! Have you heard what people at school are saying ?", Emily exclaims.

Alison clears her throat. She should've seen this coming. People probably figured her fight with Paige was about Emily and obviously, it ended up into her ears.

"She provoked me Emily, she came to my locker-"

"But you shoved her violently against it ! Alison you said we were done with that !"

She can almost hear Emily's pain deep inside her, as she gesticulates in an exhausted manner.

"Emily, you're the reason I got angry. You're the reason your ex girlfriend keeps spiting me over and over again ! Stop making it seem like everything is always my fault. Why am I supposed to do, Em ? Let Paige say some hurtful things like I'm just some fantasy to you ? Is that what I am ? Is that why you're sleeping with me while we're not even dating ?", Alison lets out, tired of being seeing as the bad guy all the time and wanting the brunette to tell her that Paige is wrong.

Emily widens her eyes and stares at the blonde for a few seconds before speaking again, now looking at the floor.

"You are so much more than just a fantasy, Alison. You're my first love", she begins, still watching the floor, "And as long as you're breathing, you'll be my last"

The brunette steps closer to the speechless blonde, taking both of her hands with her own.

"Which is why I think we should get things back on a... friendship level", Emily adds.

Alison twitches her eyes as soon as she hears the brunette's last two words. She feels her heart crack inside of her, like Emily just stabbed it with a knife. Her hands are now shivering against Emily's as she watches the brunette's apologetic look on her face.

"W-W-Why ?", she asks with difficulty, scared that the knob in her throat might make her sound like she's gonna cry.

Emily holds the blonde's hands tighter as she steps closer to her.

"Because I think we should slow down. Everything is just so intense between us, Ali. Everytime we just talk, we end up fighting, and I don't wanna have a relationship with you where the only time we get along without arguing is when we...", the brunette explains, not daring to say out loud what she was meaning to say.

"But...", Alison starts, finding the courage to just say what she's thinking, "But I don't wanna be your friend, Emily", she finishes as her voice cracks.

She can see Emily's eyes getting watery, and everything that is coming out of her mouth is destroying her slowly.

"Me neither. And I love you. But it's either we're friends, or either we're lovers. And we should take our time, we shouldn't rush this", Emily explains as tears are shedding all over her face.

Alison wants to tell her that she wants to be with her, that she doesn't need to decide between wanting to be her friend or her girlfriend, but she's scared Emily's the one that needs time to figure it out, and she wants to respect what the brunette needs as well.

She pulls the brunette closer into a hug as she can't bear to see her crying like that. She feels the brunette's body trembling against hers, as she holds her close, fighting the urge to just grab her face and kiss her passionately.

But Emily pulls away after a few seconds, her face still soaked with tears.

"I can't do this. I want to kiss you so bad right now and it's taking every single strength of my body to not go there"

"Then just kiss me", Alison whispers as she tries to pull Emily back.

But the brunette backs off to the door and opens it quickly, like she wants to run fast away from the blonde.

"Emily ! You know that I love you too, right ?"

Emily watches Alison silently for a few seconds before nodding slowly, and instantly closing the door behind her to run away. Alison bites her lip harshly enough to make it slightly bleed as she feels warm tears roaming her cheeks.

* * *

**I'm sorry again for taking too long to update ! Hopefully, next chapter won't take as long !**

**I hope you enjoyed this frustrating chapter ! Tell me what you think by leaving a review or talking to me on twitter at NathEmisonian. Sometimes I answer my reviews on twitter as well !**

**Thank you for reading guys !**

**Stay tuned**

**Muaaaaaaah to all my Emisonians.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews guys ! It always makes me smile to read them.**

**So I have so much stuff to do (yeah I know, same story) so I'm really sorry if you feel like I'm really slow at updating, I'm really trying my best.**

**BTW I'm sorry if you're still mad about last chapter. Don't worry too much about it ;)**

**Here goes chapter 17 !**

* * *

_**Emily's** **POV**_

"Omg, you did ?", Hanna asks surprised.

"Yes. I did", Emily confirms.

She was breaking. She literally felt her heart crack when she was telling Alison that they should be friends. _Friends_. Emily feels sick just thinking about it, but she knows that she was right. She knows that she's right to be scarred, scarred that what comes too fast also gets lost too fast, scarred that the most beautiful thing in her life right now just disappears again...

"Em, it's for the best. Now we really are going to find out if she's for real or not-"

"No. That's why YOU wanted me to do it, Hanna. I don't need to find out if she's for real because I know that she is and that is not what I was worried about", the brunette explains as she cuts the blonde off.

She notices the blonde frowning, visibly confused.

"What ? Wait, why did you tell her to be friends then ?"

"Because I don't wanna lose her", she answers after ten long seconds as she wasn't sure how to explain her fear with the right words.

"I don't get it", Hanna sighs as she takes a bite of her apple.

Spencer had to deal with her parents so she skipped school for the afternoon while Aria went for lunch with Ezra, both brunettes leaving Emily and Hanna alone for lunch, while Alison is probably... somewhere at school.

"I...It was too fast. And every time we talk to each other, we end up fighting. I just feel like we should get to know each other again first", Emily explains, careful not to spill that she and the blue eyed beauty hooked up several times.

She notices Hanna frowning again, and she suddenly feels nervous. Nervous about explaining her issue to her best friend as she _never _talked explicitly about her -always weird- relationship with Alison to anyone, and it's hard for her to be comfortable with it.

"Before what ? And what was too fast ? Are you talking about... the hickeys that I saw on your neck the other day ?", the blonde asks curiously in her typical manner while whispering her last sentence.

The brunette feels her cheeks starting to burn of embarrassment as she didn't want to talk about _this._

"N-No... N-Nothing, really that was nothing we were just uhh.. Kissing. I meant too fast because uhh well... we kiss sometimes and hum... I felt like this shouldn't be happening before we at least talk more", Emily explains nervously and she curses herself for her last words, "N-Not that we don't talk, that's what we do. What I meant to say is, we should go on.. maybe _dates _before hav- uhh kissing."

_What the hell ?, _Emily wonders. After all these years, the brunette learned quite well how to lie, why is she struggling so much with this ?

"...Okay. So those hickeys were just during a make out session ? But why were you with her all night ?", Hanna asks in disbelief.

_Shit,_ Emily thinks while she's quickly thinking about a way out of this trap.

"Yes ! And uh well I lied down for a few seconds and I fell asleep", Emily simply explains.

She could tell her, but she just _can't. _She never really talked about sex with her friends because Emily really is a prude with people that don't know her _that _way. How could she bear her friend's reaction to her and Alison having _sex_...? How would her friends even react ? Wouldn't they freak out about it ? Not only because they don't trust Alison, but because they were all once _friends_ and wouldn't that be weird for them ?

"Oh...", the blonde simply lets out, disbelief still showing from her eyes, "Well I get it, but now we'll see how she behaves and we'll know if she wants to be your girlfriend for real or is she just playing you"

"She's not playing me, Hanna. Alison is alone right now, have you forgotten ? I'm not afraid that she's playing me. I just don't want her to rush things just because she feels vulnerable. I want her to be completely sure, and I will be by her side no matter what", Emily snaps, tired of people pretending to know the love of her life better than she does.

"Okay, but Em-"

"No, Hanna. You don't trust her and I really don't need you to remind me why right now.", the brunette snaps again.

Emily is just sick of hearing the same scenario over and over again. She is grown enough to make her own decisions now, and while she cares so much about her friends, she's willing to respect their opinion as long as they don't cross any line.

"No, Em.. listen. I... Look I saw her with you and... I didn't really want to admit it to you, her or even to myself, but I was surprised.", Hanna clarifies softly while Emily just looks at her carefully, wanting to know more about what her friend was explaining.

"I mean... she did seem like the only thing that really mattered to her was you, over all that "A" drama that happened. And I... I saw the hurt into her eyes. Alison is way too proud to come back to us and beg us to believe her but... but with you it looks like she swallows her pride and... now that you told her you guys should be friends, if she stills swallows her pride..."

"You'd officially believe her ?", Emily interrupts as she can't believe her friend's words.

"Well... I think I would", Hanna admits.

Emily opens her eyes wide as she thought that her best friend would probably _never _be okay about her and Alison and is now very surprised of Hanna's understanding.

"Wow... Oh my god. I never thought I'd hear you say that"

"Well... You were right when you said that I accused her of being A because of my past with her, and we all did for the same reason... And now I kind of feel bad about it", the blonde admits even more.

Emily is way too focused on what her best friend is telling her as she startles at her phone receiving a text message. She reaches for her it on the lunch table and reads the text message mentally before reading it again out loud.

**From Alison : R u still willing to meet me after school or...?**

"Yes of course you are", Hanna states, with kindness that Emily didn't see in her best friend since... what felt like forever.

And Emily can't help the smile on her face as Hanna is finally going back to her true self and the brunette really missed her sweet friend.

"Thanks, Han. Thanks you for being understanding, or even at least trying to be", she says as she earns a kind smile from the blonde before answering to Alison's text message.

**To Alison : Of course ! My car, after school.**

* * *

She rests her back against her car's driver door in the parking lot, feeling herself nervous to see Alison. The last time Emily saw the blonde, she was crying against her shoulder and she could feel Alison's heart beating fast against hers, and she just had to run away. She had to go because she couldn't _handle_ it. She couldn't see the hurt into the blonde's eyes as she was too scarred to forget about her decision and to just get lost into that woman that since the very first time her eyes met her, she practically _lived_ deep into her heart.

As she sees the blonde walking out from school, she looks at her and feels her heart clenching so she quickly opens her car's door and gets herself in, hoping this evening with Alison won't be too awkward. After a few seconds, she watches Alison making her way to the car, and finally getting into the passenger seat.

"Hey", the brunette speaks first, needing Alison to feel comfortable while kindly looking at her.

"Hey", the blonde greets back as she's looking somewhere that seems to be the brunette's thigh, visibly too embarrassed to look at her in the eye.

Emily feels her heart beat fasting just by hearing Alison's voice and she really needs to get herself together or this will definitely be a difficult evening, so she forces herself to try to make everything feel natural.

"So how was you day ?", she asks as she starts her car and begins driving off the parking lot.

"Pretty boring, actually.", the blonde simply answers after a few seconds.

"Okay, let's go to my place", Emily says as she really didn't know what else to say.

There's a long and awkward silence that settles between the two of them, possibly a few minutes before Alison finally speaks again.

"Sure"

* * *

It's been thirty minutes since the two girls arrived. They're both studying in Emily's room for different classes as Alison has a lot to catch up. Emily's back is rested against her bed's headboard while Alison lying on her stomach, steadying herself with her elbows perpendicularly to the brunette.

"Em ?", the blonde calls sweetly, frowning at the papers in front of her.

"Yes ?"

"I kinda... need help", Alison says as she finally, for maybe the first time this evening, looks at the brunette's eyes.

Emily dives to her elbows next to Alison to see what she was struggling on, now only inches away from her.

"How am I supposed to derive this ?", the blonde questions, showing Emily the calculus problem she's struggling on.

Emily reads it and tries to solve it for a few seconds mentally before reaching for Alison's pen, which was in her hand. They both look at each other for two seconds at the light skin contact and the brunette quickly tries to avoid this moment to be awkward.

"Hum well don't be scarred because the exponent is long. It's pretty much the same, you just gotta put it before the coefficient, leave the exponent intact and then multiply everything with the exponent's derivative", Emily simply explains, earning a confused look from the blonde.

"What ?", Alison laughs, looking right into the brunette's eyes and _god, _Emily can't believe how beautiful she is as they're still _so _close and it hurts, it hurts because she knows that the blonde wouldn't back her off if she leaned in to kiss her, but she just _can't _and it kills her as she was used to getting closer to the blonde lately. And she knows that Alison is thinking about the same thing as she sees that spark in her eyes, glancing at the brunette's lips occasionally for half a second every time and Emily just can't _take _it anymore.

So she breaks their stare and starts showing Alison how to derivate by doing it herself.

"See ?"

"Ohh god. I would've never figured out on my own", the blonde admits.

"it's okay, you just need to do more exercises, that's all", Emily sweetly reassures.

They silently look at each other again for a moment, and _god _this is torture. The tension between them is _really _too much and Emily doesn't quite remember why were they back at being friends again.

"You're really good, though ! You solved it within seconds ! Are you like, the second Spencer of the group or what ?", Alison teases, easing the tension that was present between them, and Emily lets out a genuine laugh at what the blonde just said, finding her teasing beyond adorable.

"What ? No ! Hahaha, I'm only good at maths !", Emily humbly says, enjoying being able to laugh with Alison and she feels really relieved at that.

"Ohh yeah well that must be in your blood", Alison says teasingly and the brunette laughs again even though she's not exactly sure what the blonde meant.

"What do you mean in my blood ?", Emily curiously asks as there's a genuine smile on her face.

"Well, you know. Your asian roots", Alison laughs at her own joke and Emily literally screams out a loud laugh.

Alison's joke reminds the brunette so much of before her disappearance, when she used to tease her about being good at maths because of her origins and they would always end up laughing for a while as Emily would try to deny the credibility of her roots having something to do with her ability at maths.

"Oh my god, Ali ! How many time do I have to tell you, it doesn't have anything to do with my origins !", Emily says as she can't stop laughing, making the blonde laugh as well.

"Oh you always denied it, but you never actually proved it. Even your parents are good at maths ! I mean, come on Em !", Alison says while she's now struggling to speak as she can't stop laughing either.

"Oh whatever !", the brunette says as she really doesn't have the strength to try to prove herself, with her abs starting to hurt due to her laughing.

She suddenly realizes how good it feels to be able to laugh about nothing like every one does, and it feels even better to be able to do this with _Alison. _Because she remember when she was younger, when she would look at Alison's smile and wish it'd last forever and it's crazy how she feels exactly the same right now, and she feels her heart melting.

"Oh my god, so you finally admit it !", Alison exclaims like it was the biggest reveals of the year, while sitting on her knees and grabbing the brunette's arm.

"What ? Hell no !", Emily laughs loudly, now resting on a single elbow as Alison grabbed her arm.

"Yes you are !", Alison says as she tugs at Emily's arm, making her lie on her back.

Emily isn't even realizing what is happening as she keeps laughing at nothing and debating her arms from Alison which is trying to make the brunette admit that she is.

"No I'm not ! Oh my god, hahahah stop !", Emily screams as the blonde is now ticking her on her waist, making the brunette's body react.

"Say that I'm right and I will !", the blonde laughs as she straddles Emily's hips and the brunette can't take the tickles anymore as her whole body hurts.

"No ! Never ! Sto-o-op my stomach hurts", Emily begs but Alison doesn't seem to be intending to stop as she keeps tickling the brunette.

Emily can't even breathe anymore so she tries to trap the blonde's hands as she knows she's stronger than her and as Alison tries to free herself, she falls forward onto the brunette and Emily finally realizes what's going on. She stops laughing and feels her heart beat at the weight of Alison's body on her, the blonde's face hidden into her shoulder. Alison's smell invading the brunette, Emily can't help but wrap her arm around the blonde, holding her tight and feeling her breath accelerate against her shoulder.

The sweet moment doesn't last long enough for Emily to be able to even think about whether she should pull the blonde off of her or not as she hears her mom calling both her and Alison for dinner, and Alison slightly pulls away from Emily, her cheeks flush, but she doesn't get off of her just yet.

"Told you to say it", Alison whispers slowly, and her glance at the brunette's lips isn't unnoticed.

Emily feels her heart practically egress from her chest as she can literally feel the blonde's warm breath on her skin and she can't even think right now.

"And I won't"

She knows she's only encouraging the blonde to kiss her, but what if she wants her to ? Why wouldn't she want her to again ?

Alison slowly leans is and Emily stops her by placing her hand on the side of the blonde's neck.

"Ali", she whispers, not really sure what she wants to tell her.

"Fine. I'm not moving", Alison murmurs as she watches the brunette's eyes and Emily feels her eyelids twitching.

She really doesn't remember why they shouldn't go there, she just knows that they shouldn't and she finds it extremely hard to comply as she can't remember _why._

So she leans in slightly, then backs herself, then leans in and backs again a couple times while Alison is immobile, with only her eyes moving from Emily's eyes to her lips. But then Pam calls for dinner again, and it takes a moment for Emily to realize that her mom may be climbing the stairs right now, and it's only at the very last second that they both move, pulling away from each other and sitting on the bed as Pam walks in.

"Girls ? Are you okay ? I called for dinner"

"Sorry M. Fields, Emily was helping me on this calculus problem. I guess we were both too focused.", Alison explains while Emily is still trying to pull herself together.

"No worries. The soup is still hot, come on, you girls can't study with an empty stomach", Pam teases as she leaves the room, leaving the room wide open and Emily obviously knows why.

The two girls glance at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before getting up and making their way downstairs, and Emily wonders just how quiet this dinner is going to be.

* * *

**Sooo that's it for this chapter guys ! I guess you guys either love me or hate me for being so cruel, but don't worry I might make it up to you... I might ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter lovelies ! If you have anything on mind just leave a review or reach to me on twitter ! It's me, NathEmisonian, the girl that always obsesses over Shay's pictures x)**

**So I don't know what to say about chapter 18. I will try to update as soon as possible but I can't promise anything :( I guess I'll tweet about it !**

**Stay tuned !**

**Muaaaaaaaah to all my Emisonians. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I know it's been so long guys I'm really sorry ! I'm seriously always trying to find the time to write but a chapter takes quite a lot of time so I try to write a little bit when I can ! **

**Thank you for supporting and reviewing ! I hope you'll enjoy this story until its end. **

**Here goes chapter 18 ! (Omg, I can't believe it's been almost 2 months already !)**

* * *

_**Emily's POV**_

"Invite her", Spencer orders while the four girls are walking in the school's hall.

"What ? When ?", Emily asks the brunette, surprised at her proposition, even though it sounded more like a demand.

"To launch. With us. We never faced her about that whole A thing and I'd like to keep it that way for now, but you should tell her to join us"

"Why ?", the former swimmer impatiently asks, nervous about what her friends might know, or what Hanna might have said to them.

All four girls stop walking as they have to separate to go to their classes, Aria and Hanna remaining silent.

"Because we know that you're giving her a chance. Hanna told us about your Ali-is-innocent theory and she seemed to believe it herself, so just invite her", she orders again emotionlessly as she leaves her three friends and walks towards her first class of the say.

Emily immediately turns to face her blonde friend because she needs to know what did Spencer mean by _chance. _Did Hanna spill everything to her friends ?

"Hanna !", Emily exclaims hesitantly while glancing from Hanna to Aria.

"What ? Just don't worry I...", she glances at the quiet short brunette before giving a knowing look to Emily, "Just, don't worry".

"Yeah, Em.", Aria finally speaks, "You really don't need to worry. If you and Hanna are willing to give Alison a chance, then we should all stick together with this."

Emily sighs with relief as Aria seems oblivious about her _thing _with Alison. Trying to change her friends perspective toward Alison is already difficult enough, Emily doesn't want to have to make this harder than it is, so she prefers doing this step by step. Besides, she and Alison _are _friends, aren't they ?

"Anyways, just don't forget to tell her, Em. Come on we're gonna be late to class.", Hanna says quickly as she grabs Emily's wrist and starts walking towards their class together, Aria following them.

* * *

**_Alison's POV_**

Once again, Alison tells herself that this is the most boring class she's ever assisted to as it's still not done yet. She had her head rested on her left palm for the last 45 minutes, watching the clock impatiently. The teacher's voice far away from her mind as she couldn't stop thinking about last week. Last week when she was in Emily's room, and almost kissed her. Last week when she felt like she got her best friend from two years ago back. Last week when she was fighting that urge to hold Emily's hand, to look at her with all of her genuine feelings and desires. She has been thinking about the brunette since last week, 8 days ago, and it kills her that she hasn't hung out with her since. Emily would text her randomly and they would run on each other at school but they didn't really spend time together since.

Alison thought that Emily might call her after that _almost _kiss from the other evening, but she found herself very surprised at how determined the brunette is now as she's visibly not going back on what she said, even though Alison could _obviously _see the struggle into Emily's brown orbs last week. And the blonde knows, deep down, that Emily is just scared to lose her, scared that whatever was going on between them was too fast, but that doesn't mean that she agrees with the brunette's decision. She might respect it, understand it, but she sure as hell can't _accept_ it. She knows what she wants, she doesn't need time anymore as she got all the time that she needed when she was alone, really often. But she knows that Emily is different, fragile. She knows the brunette doesn't like to take risks, prefers being sure everything is safe before diving in.

The bell rings, indicating the end of the period and Alison jumps at the loud noise, snapping her away from her thoughts. She gets up and puts her stuff into her purse quickly before waving at her comrades and exiting the class. As she walks towards her locker, she feels her phone vibrate into her pocket and takes it how to see none other than Emily's name calling on her screen. She immediately answers the call and brings her phone to her ear.

"Em ?", she speaks instantly.

"Hey Ali. Look, come at our table once you get in the cafeteria"

"What ?", Alison asks, confused at what Emily was demanding.

"Join us for lunch. The girls wanted me to invite you", Emily explains with her neutral but still soft tone.

"Right now ? Em, why didn't you warn me ? I'm not ready to face them.", she asks worriedly as she starts feeling herself stress out.

"Because I wasn't warned either. Don't worry, they said they won't confront you. They just want things to be less awkward", the brunette explains, "And i'll be right there next to you, don't worry, Ali", Emily reassures softly, making Alison's heart melt slowly.

Alison can't bring herself to decline as she knows how much Emily craves things to get back to the way they were, and she quickly remembers that this would make the brunette way less confused about being in the middle of her and her friends and if her friends stopped despising the blonde, maybe Emily wouldn't feel that insecure. Alison only hopes that the girls will let her in to make things possible between her and Emily.

"Hum... Okay, I guess ? But promise you'll have my back, Em", Alison pleads softly, wanting the brunette's support to help her handling facing the girls.

"Of course, I promise. Come on, we're waiting for you"

* * *

She walks towards the table, her tray in hands, feeling her heart beat faster as she gets closer and closer. She smiles slightly when she sees Emily's empty seat next to her, and makes her way to it deposing her tray on the table, meeting Aria's, Spencer's and Hanna's eyes individually before looking at Emily's comforting ones.

"Alison", Spencer greets firmly.

"Spencer", the blonde greets back, just as firmly, eyeing the other girls who simply nod slightly at her.

"I'm guessing you know why we asked you here", Spencer speaks again.

"I'm not sure, actually", Alison admits, instinctively scooting closer to Emily.

She watches Spencer, Aria and Hanna glancing at each other knowingly and she can't help reaching for Emily's lower thigh, squeezing it as she needs to feel her presence while facing the suspicious girls.

"Alison, it's either we all bear you or none of us does, not even Emily. It's the safest way.", Aria speaks for the first time, her voice harsher than usual but still softer than any of the other's harsh tone.

Alison wants to snap at Aria, tell her that all she's ever done is keeping all of them safe, especially Emily, but she knows that heating the tension won't make things better, so she clears her throat and tries her best to be nice.

"Safety is what I always wanted, for all of you. But I understand your concern", Alison expresses as she glances at all of the eyes watching her before looking down at the table.

She jumps when Spencer's hands suddenly hit the table, gaining all of the girls's attention.

"You better, Alison. Because I'm watching you. We're watching you. And don't you dare use Emily's feelings to your advant-"

"Spencer !", Emily exclaims as she reaches for the blonde's hand, still on her thigh, and holds it tight with her own.

"Spencer, I wouldn't do that at this point. I've got way too much to lose"

"Really ? Last time I checked, the only person you still had left was Emily", Spencer states knowingly.

"Exactly", Alison instantly confirms, and Emily squeezes her hand even tighter.

Aria gently strokes Spencer's shoulder to calm her down, then speaks again.

"Look Alison, just be aware that you can't bring yourself to play her agai-"

"Guys, I think she got it", Hanna finally speaks, earning a grateful look from Alison.

"Can we talk about something else ?", Emily demands as strokes Alison's hand with her fingers, making her feel warm inside.

Alison can see the girls eyeing her and the brunette closely, but she couldn't care less at this point because she enjoys every single touch of the brunette while she can, as they are now only _friends_ and she just misses her, misses her smell, her soft tanned skin, her sweet words, the loving look in her eyes... She just wants all of those things back as she now knows how it feels like to not have them.

"I guess we should start eating before lunch break ends", Spencer says with a light grin, easing the tension a little bit as the girls start eating.

* * *

"How do you feel ?", Emily asks softly as she focuses on the road.

Alison watches the brunette carefully. She never got her eyes away from her since they got into the car. She watches the way Emily's eyebrows slightly frown when she's concentrated, the way her hair caresses her face as the slightly open windows allow the wind in, the way she bites her bottom lip now and then, and she wonders how can this girl even be real, how did she not always know how mesmerizing she is. Alison always knew the brunette could be anything she wants, but now that she sees her, being the girl Alison always hoped she'd become, she can't help being amazed every time.

"About what", she says quietly as she keeps on watching the brunette.

"About lunch", Emily begins, still watching the road, "It was awkward but I expected so much more questions", she adds.

"You're right. But I'm definitely not done with questions", Alison sighs as she turns her head to watch the road for the first time since she got into this car.

"I know. But hey, don't worry, I'm here", the brunette reassures as she turns her head to meet the blonde's eyes.

Alison feels her heart melt for the hundredth time today. How is she supposed to bear Emily's sweetness without hugging her, _kissing_ her ? This is way too much to ask for. She eyes the brunette from head to toe, enjoying the sight of the wine red leather jacket, hugging Emily perfectly and the tight black skinny jeans she's wearing. She suddenly feels an ache down her stomach, fighting the urge to touch the brunette's thigh, to get upper and upper until...

"Ali... Stop", Emily suddenly says.

"Huh ?"

"Staring. it makes me uncomfortable", the brunette clarifies as she parks her car in front of Alison's house, resting her head on her seat and watching the blonde.

"Sorry", she begins, "Do you want to come inside ?"

"Actually, I can't", Emily reluctantly answers.

"Why not ?", the blonde asks curiously, raising one of her eyebrows.

"I'm coaching Sydney at 5 o'clock."

Alison reminisces the new swimmer and remembers how touchy-feely she was toward Emily. She winces at the thought as she starts thinking about the possibility of Emily seeing other people while she decided they should stay friends.

"Emily ?", the blonde calls softly, now looking at her own hands.

"Yes ?", the brunette answers as she frowns lightly.

Alison hesitates a couple of seconds before speaking, afraid that Emily might take her curiosity wrong. But Alison cares way too much about the brunette to try to keep those questions to herself, as she craves their answers.

"Have you... seen other people ? Since you said we were better off as friends for now", Alison asks while looking at Emily with worried eyes.

"Hum.. no. It's only been like 9 days, Ali", Emily points out.

"We both know 9 days is plenty of time", the blonde reminds the brunette, who looked down as she blushed a little, "and.. what about that Sydney girl ? She was so flirty around you the other day", she questions as she tries not to sound jealous.

"Sydney ? No, she's not that way", Emily laughs, earning a knowing look from Alison that referred to herself, "Okay well even if she liked me that way, I don't wanna see other people"

Alison must have had a sparkle in her eyes at what she just heard because Emily just rolled her eyes at her with a small grin and turned her head before stretching her arms.

"So what about you- AHHHH", Emily says while stretching but was cut off by herself as she screamed in pain, gripping her shoulder.

"Em ? What's wrong ?", Alison asks worriedly as she reaches for the brunette's shoulder.

"I heard it crack. I think it's a cramp. I'll be fine", the brunette huffs in pain.

"Emily you're obviously hurting. Can you even drive ?", the blonde asks concerned as she gently strokes Emily's shoulder, earning a light moan from her.

The brunette tries to reach the driving heels but groans in pain again, and Alison tries to force her grip at Emily's shoulder, massaging it a little bit.

"Does that feel good ?"

"Yeah, it does", Emily breathes.

"Come on in, then. You can't drive like this anyway"

* * *

"Ali I have to leave in 30 minutes", Emily says as she gets into the blonde's bedroom.

Alison throws her pillows away from her bed to make some room for Emily, gesturing her to lay down.

"Stop ! You might get into an accident if you drive like this. Is this the shoulder you hurt ?"

"Yes. It's nothi-"

"Shhh ! Lay down.", Alison now orders, still in a soft tone.

She watches Emily take off her boots and then trying to remove her jacket, groaning in pain at her movements and Alison goes to her to help her out. She slides the leather jacket off of her carefully, not wanting to hurt the brunette.

"I think we should get rid of this, too", the blonde quietly points out, gesturing Emily's blouse.

Emily clears her throat and starts blushing again, nodding shyly at Alison before letting her unbutton the blouse.

"Good thing we can unbutton this instead of taking it off over you shoulders", Alison whispers, now that she's really close to the brunette and she feels it, the tension getting higher between the two of them as she's slowly unbuttoning the blouse, soon revealing Emily's bra.

She's hypnotized by that smell that was dancing around her nostrils, by the lustful look on Emily's eyes, and she can't help enjoying every second of this very moment. When she unbuttons the last button, she slowly glides the blouse off of the brunette, staring at her now almost bare upper body.

Alison suddenly feels herself worried, because she's not sure whether she's going to be able to massage Emily's shoulder despite how much she just wants to wander her hands and her lips _all over _the brunette's gorgeous body.

"Okay, now lay on your front", Alison demands quietly, staring at Emily's toned stomach as she's climbing the bed, laying on her front just as the blonde asked her to.

Alison clears her throat and hesitates a couple of seconds before climbing on her bed as well, straddling Emily's hips.

"Mhmm", Emily moans at the weight of the blonde, sitting on her ass.

Alison already feels an ache between her legs at the sound of the brunette moaning. She feels her breathing get heavier, her body warming up and she instinctively presses herself harder onto Emily's ass before running her hands on Emily's soft, soft bare back skin.

_This is going to be torture_, Alison thinks to herself.

* * *

**Thank youuuu guys for reading ! I'm sorry again for the wait :(**

**I hope you liked this chapter ! If you liked the ending, I MIGHT, just MIGHT continue it on chapter 19 ;)**

**Don't forget to review ! I answer a lot of reviews on twitter ! (find me at NathEmisonian)**

**Stay tuned !**

**Muaaaaaaaah to all my Emisonians.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So the wait wasn't as long this time ! Thank you for your reviews, you guys are the best ! I seriously adore reading them, they make me sooo happy and they push me to update :P**

**So I really want to give a shoutout to ****emisonfeels2**** which is my 100th reviewer ! Thank you for wanting me to update, love ;)**

**Here goes chapter 19, lovelies !**

* * *

_**Alison's POV**_

She doesn't really know _when _exactly did this start happening. She thinks back. She was always strong, no one ever had enough power to be able to make her greedy about them. She sure was attracted to some boys, but that was it. Alison Dilaurentis never had to ask for anything or anyone, she would just get them. She was always way too proud to even show anyone that she desires them, because she never really felt such growing lust to even have to show it. So when did she start being so needy, thirsty for some pleasure ? And more importantly, when did it become possible for her to be _so _appealed by a _woman's_ features ?

Her feelings for Emily surely were present for years now, but she never really felt comfortable about thinking about the brunette in those hungry ways. She would think about kissing her, holding her tight, but she would feel guilty if any other thought would cross her mind because it felt _foreign._ She was pretty sure Emily didn't feel as uncomfortable as she did, because the brunette dared to kiss her on her bare shoulder in the locker room. Alison sure got naked in front of her friend on purpose, because even though she didn't allow herself to think about Emily that way, it brought her such pleasure to be sure that Emily did indeed think about those things.

When she was away, Alison was growing up. She had needs to be fulfilled, yet she wasn't really sure what made her comfortable or not anymore. Everything seemed so different. The maturity she gained helped her figure out what she thought was okay with her or not, as she did get to fulfill her needs but not really in the way everyone wish they would. And that is when she understood, that it wasn't about doing it with someone who was _supposed_ to be able to, but rather about doing it with someone that really _mattered _to her as she wished she could just be with that person, feel herself loved by them.

The thought of Emily would cross her mind, as the blonde always had feelings for her but yet never really allowed her mind going further before. But Alison was aware already then, that it didn't matter that Emily was a girl, because Emily just _mattered_ to Alison. She knew that she could never worry about granting herself to Emily, knew that she would feel safe with the brunette no matter what, knew that she _mattered _to Emily as well, so what was really the reason _not _to allow herself to wonder what it would be like with _Emily_ ?

She never thought her wide inquisitiveness would turn out to genuine attraction when she saw Emily again, talked to her, knew her all over again. Her mermaid now exactly as the blonde always wish she would be, Alison knew that she _had_ to do something about that. She knew that she had to be into Emily's arms somehow, because she couldn't _help_ it. It was too hard not to crave the brunette to love her again, too hard not to want to fulfill those needs she had with this only person that mattered, too hard as those needs turned out to be directly towards Emily.

And she remembers now, that this is when _this _started happening. Alison never felt such despair in wanting to feel someone close to her, therefore she decided that she was going to tell Emily the truth about her mutual feeling, hoping it would be enough to lead somewhere. Alison was never good at talking about feelings, but at least she tried, when she brought up the day that she saved the brunette from the barn, hoping it would bring up some feelings to Emily again. She remembers the intensity of that moment, their stare, obviously insinuating the kiss they shared, both way too scared to even talk about it.

She was surprised at how nervous she was when she heard Emily calling her name at night. Her intention was for her and Emily to finally get close that night, but she didn't _plan_ on feeling so nervous. She hesitated, because she could've only answered the brunette, but she didn't, and decided to face her instead because she wanted Emily to make a move on her, wanted her to see in her eyes how much she truly wanted her to.

And Emily _did. _She kissed the blonde in such softness that Alison never even dreamt of feeling. Her lips were sweeter than anything she had ever tasted, but had an appealing confidence that Alison was unfamiliar with. The blonde suddenly felt herself on top of the brunette, not sure how it happened as she was dazed at the way her lips and Emily's collided perfectly, the way their tongues deliciously danced together. As their making out was heavy, Alison felt ache between her thighs without even a single light touch down on her for the first time of her life and that is when she knew how it felt like to yearn for someone.

The yearning led the blonde to needing Emily eventually, and when she got to get intimate with her again, the needing turned into a requirement, only to turn into permanent craving as Alison doesn't seem to be able to _ever_ stop longing for Emily. Alison Dilaurentis never thought that one day, she would be willing to _beg_ someone to get what she wants from them, but how doesn't she care now that she _is,_ for this _one _person ?

Her hands are slowly kneading the tanned skinned's back, from the small of it to the shoulders. She massages carefully the harmed shoulder, earning light moans from the brunette that send shivers down Alison's spine. She sees Emily's gracious face, cheek resting on the blonde's bed, her eyes closed and her bottom lip bitten by herself every time Alison presses her hands harder, and she can't help doing it on purpose because she _loves_ to make the brunette feel that way.

"How does it feel ? Does it hurt ?"

"No, you're doing it perfect", Emily's raspy voice lets out.

Alison can't help her mind going in crazy directions at their words second meaning, finding it extremely arousing. She massages the hurt shoulder until the brunette seems relaxed, her body not as tensed as it was first.

"It's much better now", the brunette almost moans after 5 minutes of shoulder massaging, visibly expecting Alison to pull away from her.

But Alison doesn't. She doesn't answer, doesn't move, but chooses to trail her hands along Emily's back instead, massaging it gently. She hears the brunette letting out a heavy sigh, and starts feeling the chills against her hands on the soft skin.

When did Emily's flesh become _so _silky ?

Alison fights every single part of her body that urges her to lay on the brunette and to kiss the soft, salty tanned skin. She's pretty sure the brunette is fighting as well, noticing her breath itching, only arousing the blonde even more.

She trails her hands on Emily's sides softly, hampered by the fabric of her bra. She glides her hands under the material, knowing exactly how much this is turning the brunette _on,_ as she buries her face into the mattress. The blonde roams her hands back on Emily's back, still under her bra. She doesn't hesitate too much before carefully unclasping it, hoping the other woman won't protest.

"Ali", the brunette breathes while slightly trying to get up but is gently pushed back on the mattress by the blonde's hands.

"Relax Em, it's just a massage"

Alison is surprised as Emily not only lays on her front again, but also tosses her bra away.

Is that a sign ?

She trails her hands on the now completely bared back, occasionally roaming Emily's sides, deliciously linking to her breasts. Alison can't help sitting harder on the brunette's ass, needing to feel any part of the brunette _pressed _to _her_ because Emily's light moans keep sending electricity down the blonde's core.

She lowers her hands down on the small of Emily's back, kneading her waist instinctively harder than she did before. She bites her lips as she can't help sneaking her hands underneath the top of the brunette's black jeans, feeling her shiver at the touch. Not able to resist the temptation any longer, Alison bents down and kisses the back of the Emily's neck softly, removing the dark silky hair from it, earning an arousing moan from the brunette that leads her to trail her tongue along Emily's spine.

The brunette turns around instantly with her breath heavy, lightly tossing Alison off of her, visibly forgetting her naked state as she suddenly blushes and covers her breasts with her arms.

"Ali, this has to stop", Emily breathes hesitantly as the blonde lays her back to the mattress again.

"Like you really want it to", Alison challenges as she climbs back onto the brunette, straddling her hips again.

The blonde dives to Emily's neck, kissing it softly as the brunette moans at the pleasuring contact. Alison feels her heart racing at the feel her lips on the tanned skin, not able to hold herself anymore. She kisses it and sucks it hungrily, feeling Emily's nipples hardening against her clothed chest, too tempted to take care of them.

Alison sinks to the harden buds, feeling Emily's chest rising and falling and hearing the brunette breathe heavily. She captures one of Emily's nipples with her lips, and starts sucking on it gently as she feels hands getting lost into her hair. She opens her eyes, looking up, finding a moaning closed-eyed Emily, biting her bottom lip. She can't help the smirk tracing on her on lips against the brunette's hard bud as the sight of pleasured Emily turns her on even _more._

The blonde closes her eyes again when she captures Emily's other harden nipple, immediately starting to suck on it. One of her hands roaming on the brunette's side while the other is gently squeezing her other breast. Emily trails one of her hands on the small of the blonde's back while her other hand is grabbing the blonde hair, suddenly earning a light moan from Alison.

Alison feels her core insanely warming up, and she presses herself harder into the brunette, hoping to feel any sort of contact as she circles the nipple with her tongue. She moans when she feels a thigh pressing against herself as she keeps on licking around the pointed nipple, now capturing it between her teeth, nipping it gently. She hears Emily moan at the contact of her teeth with her nipple, and Alison can't help but yearn for the brunette to feel even more pleasured as one of her hand slowly trails down the brunette's upper body until it gets to Emily's jeans.

She pulls away from the brunette's breasts, needing to feel Emily's lips against hers as she craved her taste for two weeks now. Her hands unbuttoning and unzipping the pants as she leans closer to a still closed-eyed gorgeous Emily, but is startled when the brunette suddenly opens her eyes and tosses the blonde's hands away from her pants, almost making her fall on the mattress.

"This shouldn't be happening", Emily breathes as she sits up on the bed, watching a sitting up Alison staring at the wall.

A few long seconds pass while the brunette watches Alison carefully, the blonde having a blank facial expression.

"Ali...?", Emily calls hesitantly, reaching for the blonde's arm but Alison gets up from the bed instantly.

The blonde grabs Emily's bra, throws it at the brunette and does the same when she finds her blouse.

"Alison !", the brunette now calls confidently, visibly questioning the blonde's sudden behaviour.

Alison now finds the brunette's red leather jacket on the floor and grabs it angrily. She steps closer to Emily, handing her the jacket while looking at her with cold eyes.

"It's time for you to leave", Alison quietly orders, still handing the jacket while Emily just stares at her confusingly, a frown drawing on her face.

After a few seconds, Alison lets go of the jacket, making it fall on the mattress as she turns away from Emily and heads to her mirror, adjusting her hair.

"What got into you suddenly ?", Emily questions as she stares at the blonde's back.

But Alison ignores the brunette's question and starts brushing her hair.

"Ali-"

"What ?", the blonde harshly cuts off as she turns away to face Emily, "Why are you even still here ? You should leave", she orders while her eyes linger down, "And it'd be great if you could cover yourself", she says as she turns away again.

Emily quickly puts her bra on and grabs her black blouse, wearing it but forgetting to button it. She gets up and steps towards the blonde, turning her around by her shoulder. Alison furiously stares at her, feeling her whole body heat up.

"Why are you being like this ?"

"Maybe I'm sick of that stupid game of yours. You want us to keep our distance ? Fine ! Why won't you just leave me the fuck alone then ?", the blonde grunts angrily, getting a surprised look on Emily's face.

They stare at each other for a couple of seconds, the blonde's eyes reluctantly lingering on Emily before Alison grabs Emily by her blouse harshly.

"Can't you cover yourself already ?!", she almost shouts as Emily grabs the blonde's wrists.

"I just wanted to give both of us time to think this through", the brunette explains to the furious blonde.

Alison tries to free herself from Emily's grip but can't seem to be able to despite her enraged state.

"I don't care", she hisses, "I'm done with this. I keep trying to get close to you over and over again. I respected your choice even though it completely broke my heart and here you are, rejecting me still !", she lets out, a mixture of sadness and anger coming out from her voice.

Emily tightens her grip on the blonde's wrists, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Alison I never meant to reject you ! We both know where this was going ! I don't want us to settle things having a slip... I want us to talk about this first and I want both of us to be completely sure about what we want-"

"Isn't it clear already ?! What do I have to do more ?!", Alison almost cries, trying to push Emily away from her, "I tossed my pride into the trash for you. I closed my eyes about what you accused me of. I waited for you when you were fucking with Paige. I wanted you, I wanted you so much and you told me we should be friends ! I respected your choice again, and I tried to make you get that I don't need time to think ! I'm tired of thinking ! I kept thinking for the last two years ! And here I am like a fool being pushed away again !", the blonde now literally cries, still trying to free herself from the brunette's grip to wipe her tears away.

"Alison", Emily speaks weakly as she steps closer to the crying yet exhausted blonde, "I know I could never apologize enough for what I accused you off. But Ali please look at me", she begs as she tugs at the blonde, making her look at her, "I didn't know what to do. My heart told me one thing and my brain told me another thing. I knew my heart was right, and I did leave Paige for you. I defended you over my friends. And I-I.. I was so scared that you would leave me that I couldn't handle just being in your arms anymore. I did this for you, because I didn't want you to confuse love and vulnerability and I wanted to save both of us the possible trouble of you trying to l-leave me and myself going through this again because Ali, I can't go through this again do you understand ? I just can't..", the brunette cries, her grip on Alison loosening as her body is too weak to be able to hold the blonde anymore.

"Do you know what's fucked up, Em ?", the blonde finds her anger again and wipes her tears away, "That even though your heart leads you to me, I don't think you will ever trust how much I love you. It's still so fragile... Us, we could fall apart in seconds. Nothing I could ever say would make you sure about how I feel about you and you know what else is fucked up, Emily ?", Alison speaks as she watches Emily heavy breathing, her eyes constantly shedding tears. She gets closer to the brunette, now whispering into her ear instead of speaking out loud, "That between the two of us, you'd be the one leaving me.", she reveals as Emily's face turns away like she doesn't want to hear this but the blonde quickly tugs her face back, her hand on the brunette's cheek as she whispers to her ear again, "Do you hear me, Em ? You'd be the one leaving me because you deserve so much better"

Alison's voice cracks at her last few words. She pulls away from a now sobbing Emily as the brunette attempted to hug her, finding her jacket and stepping towards the brunette again. Her heart breaks at the sight of the breaking girl, she has never seen Emily cry that much in her entire life. She turns her face away, not wanting to cry again at the heartbreaking sight, she hands the brunette the jacket, finding it better if she just left.

"Emily, please leave. I can't deal with this", she tries to sound harsh but Emily shakes her head and backs herself to the mattress, sitting on it and grabbing the sheets before burying herself into her knees with the sheets on them, smelling them.

Alison can't help but shed some tears at the sight, suddenly regretting rejecting Emily's embrace. She can't bear the sight, therefore she realizes that she should be the one leaving.

* * *

**Okay I know this might be cruel, but what can I say ? I love angst ! **

**Now before you shoot me "Emily doesn't deserve better than Ali !" (because i know so many of you lovelies would want to), just don't worry. I do not think that and neither does Emily, and you will see that she doesn't agree later :) If you're confused why Ali said that, it's because she truly believes it and that was her way of approving Emily's dialog. **

**Now I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter ! Let me know what you think by leaving a review or even on twitter if you prefer (still at NathEmisonian) **

**Oh and btw, i'm sorry for the typing mistakes... I know i should correct them but I'm always too hurrying to update because I'm always late. Forgive me on this ;)**

**Stay tuned !**

**Muaaaaaaah to all my Emisonians. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorryyy I took so long but I had exams all week (thank god they're over) and I got sick for like 3 days :(**

**Thank you guys soooooo much for your lovely reviews I seriously can't even tell you how much I appreciate them ! Thank you for motivating me to pursue this fanfic ! **

**It's been officially 2 months now ! Which means 10 chapters per month... 5 chapters per two weeks... damn I'm slow. **

**Okayy here goes chapter 20 guys !**

* * *

_**Emily's POV**_

3 days. 3 days since Alison left her crying in her room. 3 days since she's been calling the blonde without getting any answer from her. 3 days since every time Emily would find Alison and try to talk to her, the blonde would say that she's late for class and walk past her, leaving the brunette immobile behind her. And Emily isn't done yet, she can't wait for this boring english class to be over to run out of class and wait for Alison by her locker, determined to get her attention this time. She realizes her leg is shaking when Hanna puts her hand on it, giving a worried look to Emily. The blonde steadies herself in her seat and writes the brunette a note before giving it to her.

_Emily what's wrong ?,_ Emily reads. She gives her friend an exhausted look before writing back. _It's about Ali. She still won't talk to me, _she writes before handing the piece of paper to her friend.

She watches the clock, still 5 minutes left. She thinks about what she would say to Alison, about what would make her listen to her this time and finds herself more anxious as the time is passing. She reads the paper that Hanna placed on her desk, _U never told me what exactly happened, _it says, and Emily isn't quite sure whether she should tell her friend or not. She bites her lips a few seconds and decides to tell her. Things can't get really worse, can they ?

_She got close to me like 3 times and I pushed her away everytime. Her mood suddenly changed and she told me she was tired of this, _She writes after erasing over and over again and hands the piece to her friend, looking away from her as she can't handle facing her while she reads it.

She's surprised at how quick her friend is as she already sees the piece of paper on her desk again. _Ouch ! Got close how ?,_ she reads before the bell finally rings and she gets up instantly, ready to get the hell out of here and run to Alison, but Hanna stops her._  
_

"Hey ! Wow ! Wait ! You didn't tell me what you meant-"

"Hanna I'll tell you later I just really need to get to her before she leaves okay see you soon love you", she speaks fast before heading to the door.

"But Em ! You forgot your stuff !", Hanna calls.

"Can you please just take them please ? Thanks !", Emily calls back before finally disappearing from her friend's sight.

She literally runs to Alison's locker, surprised when she sees her already there.

"Wow, did you run too ?", Emily questions as she walks towards the blonde.

"No ? I finished earlier. You look exhausted", Alison says as she closes her locker and starts walking away.

Emily grabs her wrist. There is no way she's gonna let another day without her pass, and she needs Alison to know how sorry she feels. She needs her to know how she barely slept the past days, but she needs her to listen to her first.

"Ali please just listen to me", Emily begs while the blonde still isn't facing her.

Alison doesn't move for a few seconds, then starts walking again but Emily tightens her grip on her wrist.

"Please, just give me a few minutes", the brunette begs again.

Alison turns around to face Emily's pleading look. The brunette feels her heart pounding at the stare as the blonde wouldn't even look at her for days now. She sees anger, sadness and guilt, all mixed up into the stunning blonde's blue eyes. She wish she could just get her into her arms and hug her tight, get her to forget about everything that happened but she knows she _can't._

"Fine. Just let go of my wrist", Alison orders sternly.

Emily watches Alison's stern expression and can't help feeling scared the blonde might walk away if she lets go of her. She clears her throat before speaking again.

"No, I won't", she dares to say, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Emily. Let go of me, now", the blonde order again, only this time even more sternly.

Emily hesitates a few seconds, feeling intimidated by Alison's seriousness. But she can't comply, and she won't comply, not before the blonde listens to her.

"No.. Ali you walk away every time !", Emily exclaims daringly, tightening her grip.

Alison steps closer to the brunette, surprising her as she's only inches away.

"How does it feel when things don't work out the way you plan them to, for once ?", the blonde hisses, staring at the brunette challengingly.

Emily helplessly gazes at Alison, not really sure how to respond to her. She hates herself for causing Alison to become almost rancorous, for deceiving her, for getting them into a fight again. She can't handle the hint of contempt into the blonde's blues, so she lowers her gaze to the floor, trying to get her voice to come out straight.

"I.. I'm sorry", she begins, realizing how shaky her voice is, "I just wanted to... to make things right"

She looks back at the blonde again, noting her expecting look, like she's waiting for more, but Emily isn't sure she can open up without breaking down. She was used to the loving and vulnerable looks coming from Alison lately, now she feels completely frightened by her stern look and she just can't handle it.

"How ? How pushing me away would make things right Emily ?", the blonde says looking straight into brown orbs.

"I-I...", Emily stutters again, tightening her grip again with her shaky hand while biting her lip, "I don't know", she breathes out, and as she clears her throat to try to explain herself and apologize again, Alison dangerously steps closer to her and Emily finds herself out of words.

"Uhh", she manages to add as she gazes at the pink lips, inches away, not daring to look into Alison's wide eyes. Suddenly everything goes on mute as Emily can't hear anything except for her loudly pounding heart. Her grip at Alison's wrist loosens while the brunette feels her body weak, and she hopes her feet won't fell her because they suddenly feel nonexistent. She doesn't even realize she's closing the distance until she closes her eyes and meets the blonde's lips, moving against her own and it feels so, _so_ good to kiss her again. It feels like she was lost for what felt like an eternity but has now finally found her way back home and she never thought the thought of _home _would feel so good. She captures Alison's bottom lip between her owns, never wanting to let it go, savouring the addicting taste of it, that same taste that she only remembers herself craving, needing. That same one that she used to fantasize about when she was 15, that she used to miss for years and that she found herself obsessed with it when she got to relish it again, in a bountiful way. Emily sticks her tongue out of her mouth to roam those tasty lips against her own but suddenly the sound of everyone around reappears and the warm feeling she was just getting herself lost into disappears.

She opens her eyes and feels hands on her shoulders, blue eyes staring at her.

Alison had pushed her away.

The blonde looks at her for a few seconds before breaking the silence.

"Yet they were once _so _right", Alison murmurs before walking away, ignoring the numerous stares in the hall.

Emily stays immobile for minutes, hearing the people whispering around her, and her heart pounding, all mixed together. Her lips are still parted, her gaze is on the floor, and her mind is frozen. She stays there long enough to end up the quite the only one in the hallway, realizing last period was done almost twenty minutes ago.

She sighs and heads to the natatorium, wondering if her still frozen mind would allow her to coach properly.

* * *

**_Alison's POV_**

She's being lying on the couch for an hour, watching the blank ceiling. She reluctantly wishes Emily knocks her door, and apologizes one more time and everything would be settled. She sure could've forgiven Emily earlier at school, and it was sure _really_ hard not to, but Alison had to somehow make the brunette _understand_ how hard it was for her, and she knows she's just being weak again by immediately wanting to see the brunette again. Therefore, she pushes that thought away from her mind, thinking that it would be better if Emily would think about what happened instead.

But she remembers how soft her lips were, how she had missed them so much the past 2 weeks and she can't help the smile forming her lips. Even though the kiss barely lasted 3 seconds, it took all the energy of her body to push the girl away, needing to express her frustration. And then she remembers how much she reproaches Emily, for being the reason Alison could barely sleep theses past two weeks as the brunette was practically living in her mind, for bringing her down over and over again a few days ago and it makes her heart ache every time she thinks about it.

Alison is amazed at how much Emily can easily hurt her. A word coming out from her mouth, a look on her face, a move she makes could practically tear her apart and she _hates_ it. She hates it because Emily clearly doesn't _know_ how much power she has over the blonde as she constantly hurts her, because despite how much she reproaches her, she could never stop loving her, not after all the time they shared together, not after being with Emily in every way possible.

But she's still Alison Dilaurentis. She still can't let someone hurt her that much, even if they're oblivious about it and even if that someone has the power to destroy her completely because at least she would feel like they're even. At least she would put some blame on herself as well and that way she would stop feeling so letted down.

She just hopes she can handle it. Even with Emily's baby browns heartbreakingly pleading her, she hopes she can handle it still.

She gets up and decides that she needs coffee to start thinking about anything but her encounter with the brunette earlier. She grabs her keys and her jacket and heads to her car

* * *

She gets into The Brew, hoping she won't run into anyone she knows in here. She watches the many choices of lattes as she waits for her turn, two girls from high school loudly chatting before her.

_Can't they shut up for a second, I'm trying to pick a coffee, _she thinks as the girl's loud laughs distract the blonde, even though she's not really listening to what they're saying.

_And then apparently Emily snapped at that girl Sydney in the swim team's locker room_

Alison hears and narrows her eye brows at the brunette's mention but is cut off of her thoughts as the barista asks for her order. She tries to follow the girls with her gaze as they're waiting for their coffees but the barista keeps asking for her order.

"Hum, yeah I'll take the uh.. medium skinny cinnamon latte", she randomly picks as she's impatient to hear what the girls are saying about Emily.

"That'll be 5.25", the barista demands and Alison quickly gives her the money before finally heading to the orders waiting line.

_Yeah... Because... _

Alison wonders why one of the girls pauses but she looks everywhere but at them as she really doesn't want to seem like she's listening.

_Because_ _they__ kissed in front of people_

_What ?,_ Alison wonders as both girls take their coffees and exit the coffee shop, giggling for some reason. Did they just say that Emily and Sydney kissed in the locker room ? They were talking about Emily, right ? Alison feels her face heating up from her confusion and she just wants to run after the girls and ask them what they were talking about but of course, _that'd _be weird.

Maybe they were talking about other people. But it was _Emily _they were talking about, seconds earlier, and _Sydney_ too...

Would Emily seriously do that ? Would she do that to _get to her_ after what Alison had done today ?

No, they were definitely talking about other people.

But why is her body so heated ? Does she believe Emily kissed that girl in the locker room ?

"Skinny cinnamon latte !"

Alison grabs her coffee and heads out of the brew. She steps into her car and stays there a couple minutes. Her heart beats fast, her hands are sweating and her legs are shaking. Should she leave this aside and confront the brunette about it later ? No, she won't be able to get any sleep tonight if she doesn't find out... _God, how could Emily do this_... If Alison thought that the brunette hurt her before, this would definitely destroy her.

She doesn't think one more second before starting the engine and heading to Emily's.

* * *

**Quite short, I know.. But it's late and I'm exhausted ! I promise I'll update soon ! I promiseeee !**

**Hope you guys enjoyed ! Please let me know !**

**Stay tuned, I need to sleep now, loll**

**Muaaaaaah to all my Emisonians.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here I am again ! 2 days of wait ! Not that bad, is it ? :P**

**Thank you guys for your reviews, always deeply appreciated :)**

**And thank you so much for your wishes, it's really sweet of you guys ! I do feel much better :D**

**Chapter 21 !**

* * *

_**Alison's POV**_

She drinks the last sip of her coffee, even though she regretted picking the cinnamon latte when she took her first sip. Did they have to fill half of the cup with cinnamon ? But Alison was too stressed to afford not drinking it, she needed something to help her facing Emily. She's been parked outside of the brunette's house for fifteen minutes now, in the dark at this cold evening of January. She watches Emily's house, seeming dark except for Emily's room with the lights on, which probably means she's alone.

Alison doesn't know why she's so hesitant. Maybe because she's afraid to not be able to keep her walls up with the brunette anymore, or maybe she's afraid of the truth, that might or might not be ugly. How is she even supposed to bring it up, though ? Does she even have the right to, at this point ? Of course she does, she thinks. Emily told her she loved her, and Alison did the same... Isn't that enough ? And Emily definitely did look like she regretted that decision of _staying friends_ earlier (even though she couldn't say anything about that decision but _i don't know_ and _I'm sorry_ which pissed the blonde off), doesn't that give Alison the right to know what is happening in Emily's life ? _Of course_ it does, she thinks again before finally exiting her car and walking to Emily's front door.

She hesitates a couple seconds before ringing the doorbell. Her lips tremble at the cold weather, she quickly hydrates them and puts some chapstick on them, because she _always_ want her lips to look tempting for the brunette, no matter if they're fighting or not, because Alison feeds off that lustful look Emily reserves only for _her. _And it's crazy, how things have changed. Alison once didn't have to look at herself in the mirror to be sure that she attracts Emily, because the brunette looked at her with such admiration even when she was just wearing PJs. Now, Alison carefully picks her clothes, her _underwear_ as well as her _bra. _She stares at herself in the mirror forever, making her make up perfect every time she goes to see Emily. Alison realizes it's been minutes since she rang the doorbell so she rings it again, only this time four times in a row.

After a few seconds, the door finally opens and she is greeted by no one else but Emily, wearing _only _a T-shit and some underwear. She lingers at the brunette's odd condition, as she's usually such a prude. Emily looks at Alison with small eyes, like her eyelids are heavy and she seems... absent.

"Is that how you usually greet people ? Almost naked ?", the blonde ask, still with her stern tone that she used earlier at school.

Emily rubs her eyes and disappears into the house, leaving the door wide open for Alison to come in. The blonde watches the brunette curiously, not sure what is up with her. She follows her slowly after walking in the house and locking the door behind her. When she walks in the living room, Emily dives to the couch on her front, her hand and hair falling from it.

"Please don't tell me you're here to _get to me_ again", Emily pleads, her voice deep as her throat is pressed against the couch.

Alison stands still, staring at the messy brunette. She's not sure what to say thus she stays quiet, trying to understand Emily's weird-self.

"It's okay I got it earlier. I was a jerk and an assho-"

"Emily ! Get up !", the blonde orders, pretty convinced that something is definitely wrong with the brunette.

Emily looks up at the blonde, hurt and confusion showing in her eyes. It looks like she's in he own world, and Alison can't help worrying about her unusual behaviour. As the brunette doesn't get up, Alison steps forward, closer to her, ready to pull her up but Emily gently grabs the blonde's arm, stroking it softly and giving her a distant but soft smile.

Alison kneels down to look at the brunette's face closely. Her gaze is distant, yet calm and her face is peaceful. Emily, still lying on her front, reaches out for the blonde's face. She strokes her cheek softly, sending chills down Alison's spine, and soon her hand gets lost into the blonde's hair on the back of her head, which sends her even more chills.

"You're so beautiful", Emily says mildly as she smiles lovingly at the blonde, making her heart melt slowly.

"Em, you're drunk", Alison whispers as she smells the strong scent of alcohol mixed with... something else all over the brunette, "And... Em, are you on something ?"

Emily lets out a small moan and closes her eyes, letting go of Alison's hair. The blonde quickly gets up and pulls at the brunette's arm, forcing her to stand up and face her. Emily opens her eyes and gazes lovingly again at the blonde and smiles softly, still not giving an answer.

"Emily, since when do you smoke that ?", Alison asks worriedly as she quickly figured out that unfamiliar scent mixed up with the scent of alcohol on Emily.

"Never ?", Emily laughs sweetly, trying to erase the frown on the blonde's face, "Until tonight I guess"

Alison looks away from Emily for a second and sighs. Why would Emily do this to herself ? Did the blonde's neglect towards her those last couple days hurt her that much ? She grabs both of the brunette's hands gently and looks at her straight in the eyes before speaking again.

"Is this about... Us ?", Alison soughs, holding the brunette's hands hard while she tries to make her feel safe about opening to her.

Emily smiles again and lets out a light laugh. She buries her face into the blonde's shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist while Alison stays immobile, "Every single feeling I ever had, involved _you_", she whispers into the blonde's skin as she slowly roams her hands on her back, Alison's hands now resting on the brunette's upper arms. Emily tightens her hold on the blonde's body as she kisses Alison's neck lightly, sending chills down Alison's spine again. The feeling of Emily's lips grazing her skin and he warm breath tickling her flesh made Alison's feet feel weak. Despite the unfamiliar smells glued to the brunette, her hair still had that same mesmerizing scent that makes the blonde feel dazed every time, and Emily kisses her again, below her ear this time and Alison unconsciously tightens her hold on Emily's arms at the feeling. She's afraid her heart might bursts out of her chest as it's racing against Emily's, and electricity is running from her spine to down to her core.

"And now there's an "us" !", Emily says clumsily as she faces the flush blonde again, "But I ruined everything I ever wanted like a complete asshole", she adds sadly while she lowers her gaze at the floor.

"What happened earlier in the swim team's locker rooms, Em ?", Alison questions as the brunette constantly bringing herself down made the blonde remember why she came here in the first place.

But she doubts being able to stay mad at her even if the truth really turns out to be ugly, because Emily's hopeless affection towards Alison breaks her heart and she can't handle staying mad at her, she just _can't _handle it.

"The locker rooms ?", the brunette questions while she gazes at Alison again, confusion showing in her eyes.

Alison takes a deep breath. She decides that she's not going to turn round and round about this but rather get straight to the point to get this over with already.

"Emily, I heard that you snapped at that Sydney girl in the locker rooms and then you... kissed her", she quickly says and lowers her stare to the wooden floor, realizing she can't be looking at the brunette, whatever her answer is.

And she doesn't hear anything yet, she feels Emily's hand finding her cheek instead, her fingers stroking the back of her neck as she forces the blonde to face her, and even though her head is at Emily's level, her gaze is still elsewhere.

"No", Emily simply answers calmly, a smile forming her face as Alison glances at her, "you definitely misunderstood", she adds as her hand gets lost again into the blonde's hair and Alison shivers against her, "I snapped at Sydney because she was asking me about..", she begins before grazing the blonde's cheek with her own and placing her lips right on Alison's ear, "_our_ kiss"

_Oops, _Alison thinks to herself as suddenly, everything that happened in the coffee shop makes sense. She suddenly flushes, embarrassed that her insecurity about the brunette made her jump into an unwanted conclusion.

"Did you come here to ask me that ?", Emily asks softly, her lips still grazing the blonde's ear and Alison can't help but pulling away from the brunette's proximity and sitting on the couch instead as her cheeks are still red and Emily really wasn't helping her nervous condition.

The brunette sits close to the blonde, and Alison lingers at Emily's bare tanned legs, hoping her stare is unnoticed.

"Is that why you came here ?", the brunette asks again.

"I don't know", Alison manages to answer as she keeps on lingering Emily's thighs, fighting the urge to reach for them and wander her hands all over them...

She suddenly feels Emily throwing herself at her, burying her face in her shoulder again as she embraces her softly. After a few seconds, she whispers into the blonde's ear, "Are you still mad at me ?", and her voice is full of despair and vulnerability, it makes Alison's heart ache.

"Hum..", the blonde lets out, not sure herself if she's still pissed at the loving girl in her arms.

The brunette slowly grazes Alison's cheek with her own, leaving sweet kisses until she meets the blonde's plump lips. As Emily leans in, Alison gently puts a hold on her chest.

"Emily you're drunk, and high... it's not right", the blonde reluctantly states as she looks at a disappointed Emily.

"I'm so, so sorry for letting you down, Ali", the brunette apologizes softly while tucking a strand of hair behind Alison's ear, "And I know I cheated before, but it was because you were around. Ali when you're here, it's like my eyes only see you", the blonde feels her body warm up at the brunette's sweet words and at her hot breath grazing her lips, "Whatever this is between us, my heart belongs to only you", she says quietly as she starts kissing Alison's neck again and really the blonde can't take it anymore so she closes her eyes and lets out a heavy, trembling sigh, "And so does my body", she murmurs into the blue-eyed beauty's skin and that's when she loses it and lets out a moan.

Alison finally places both her hands on Emily's bare thighs, feeling their softness against her skin and Emily looks at her again, "Does it look like I'm not being myself to you right now ?", the blonde answers with only shaking her head, deeply staring into brown orbs, distant but yet so close at the same time, like Emily is elsewhere, but elsewhere with her. The brunette holds Alison's face with both her hands, "Then just let me kiss you so I could feel better, please", she breathes as she rests her forehead against the blonde's.

Alison roams her hands into tanned soft legs and closes the distance between their lips, both girls immediately releasing a light moan. She tastes Emily's vanilla chapstick mixed with alcohol as she traps her bottom lip between her owns, sucking it and roaming her tongue on it. Damn how amazing it feels to _kiss_ her again, this time deep and passionately. Emily eventually grabs the blonde by the waist and makes her sit on her bare laps and Alison pushes on the brunette, making her fall on the arm of the couch. The blonde feels her heart beating like crazy as the brunette's hands are everywhere underneath her jacket, soon getting rid of it and sitting again on her knees as she pulls Alison closer to her, her legs on either side of the brunette's waist. Emily dips her tongue into the blonde's mouth, meeting her tongue and Alison wraps her arms around the brunette's neck. They kiss and kiss, licking, sucking and nipping at each others lips, their hands wandering everywhere on each other.

"Hmm", Alison moans when Emily's hands are under her shirt, roaming her sides. The blonde's hands trailing the brunette's back and she can't seem to get enough of Emily's taste as she suddenly remembers the brunette's condition and it takes all of her strength to finally break the hypnotizing kiss.

They rest their foreheads together, both panting, Alison still straddling on the brunette's bare laps with Emily's arms around her waist.

"Stay the night", Emily breathes in a pleading tone, softly stroking the blonde's back underneath her shirt.

"Em, we can't... Not when you're like this", Alison reluctantly answers. She wants to, but she knows she can't do this while Emily is in a vulnerable state, _that_ kind of vulnerable state at least.

"Fine, we'll just cuddle then", Emily sweetly promises, earning a smile from the blonde.

"Promise you wont tempt me with wandering hands though", Alison demands as they part their foreheads and look at each other sweetly.

"That, I can't promise you", Emily laughs, "But I wont do anything... I promise"

Alison smiles at the girl in front of her, not able to resist her adorableness. Emily leans in again, giving a sweet kiss to the blonde as she hugs her tight and rests her chin on her shoulder.

"You'll be there in the morning, and we'll get ourselves ready to go together", the brunette whispers.

"Where ? It's saturday tomorrow", the blonde reminds Emily as she plays with her silky dark hair while into her embrace.

"I know, but I'm taking you out on a date", Alison hears as she widens her eyes and doesn't fight the huge smile on her face, holding Emily tight.

* * *

**Okayyy so I tried to make it sweet, for once. Don't be too harsh on me ! I'm used to angst a little more but I'll get better I promise :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed ! Let me know what you think !**

**I'll try to update again soon :)**

**Stay tuned lovelies !**

**Muaaaaaaaah to all my Emisonians **


End file.
